The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey
by CatNich
Summary: Elin (OC) has known Bilbo for as long as she can remember, so of course when Gandalf the Grey and 13 Dwarves come knocking on his door, bringing adventure and quite possibly danger he most certainly expects her to follow... ( There is a slow brewing romance between Kili and my OC, also I have now begun posting for The Desolation of Smaug)
1. Visitor to Bag End

**This is my first ever fan fiction, written because I detest the ending of both the movie and book. It is based more on the movie than the book, I wrote it whilst watching the first movie so the scenes and speeches are taken from the film, following that story line closely and using some deleted scenes. I have only added in some scenes that work alongside my own character and tried to twist the story a little to fit. I intend on writing a fan fiction for each of the films and I hope you enjoy what I've done.**

**I believe I need a disclaimer with this so here goes;**

**I do not own any part of 'The Hobbit' films or books, they belong entirely to J RR Tolkein and Peter Jackson. I do not own any of the characters either, apart from 'Elin' which is a character I created to insert into the story and tell it from her perspective. In short the whole thing belong to the imagination of the great writer J RR Tolkein and all the scenes from the movie, belong to Peter Jackson or Warner Bros ext. I am just playing around with their creations. **

**Done.**

**I will also say I was inspired to do this by reading a similar fan fiction on the internet that hasn't been finished, and I needed to know the conclusion. I will admit that I stole a few lines and scenes from her fan fiction so if this looks familiar to you, thank you for your writing and I'm sorry I pinched some of it!**

**Also, last thing, the character 'Elin' has a name of Scandinavian descent so should be pronounced 'Aelin' like Ale-in :/**

The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey

Fan fiction.

Chapter 1; Visitor to Bag End.

Tales of what happened at Erebor have long since become legend. Only few know the truth behind the tales, and even for those who were there, and lived through the adventures, the memories are beginning to fade. It is an odd tale, that takes Bilbo and I far from our home; but I fear that if I do not recount these tales, the memories will be lost forever. This is the tale of my first adventure, the time I first set foot outside the Shire, and how my dear friend Bilbo was there beside me.

I stumbled on this adventure, quite accidentally and not once have I ever regretted that I did.

It began long ago, in a land far away to the east. The like of which you will not find in the world today…

My story starts, as you might expect, in a hole in the ground. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, full of worms and oozy smells. This was a Hobbit home, my home. And that means good food, a warm hearth and all the comforts of home...

I yawned and stretched out across my bed, the early morning light seeping calmly through my curtains and rousing me from peaceful dreams. Judging from the light it was almost time for tea and a good breakfast.

The grandfather clock sitting stoutly in the living room chimed out for seven o'clock. I sighed and rolled my legs out over the edge of the bed, rubbing my eyes, a small smile forming on my lips. It was a good life, the life of a Hobbit. Quiet, but it suited me just fine.

At exactly seven thirty, after a good breakfast and clean of the house I opened my front door onto the warm morning air, and set off in search of Bilbo for our morning walk.

I'd known Bilbo for almost as long as I could remember, become friends upon discovering our mutual interest in wiz poppers and adventure, and inseparable since his aunt Rosa caught us trying to climb up over the fence into Bamfurlong farm in the Marish and chase hens.

Bilbo was in so much trouble after that I thought I might never see him again. Come the next day he stood outside my front door asking me to come down to the Brandywine River to fish.

I smiled at the memory as I trod the path up to Bilbo's house, the refreshing morning air filled with the scent of wild flowers. We were older now, and adventure hadn't sought us out us in many years but we still found ourselves taking walks together and enjoying the company as much as we had as children.

I turned, following a bend in the path and froze. There he was, sitting out on his bench as he did every morning, enjoying the morning air and a puff on his pipe, nothing out of the ordinary there. What was strange was the tall human man stood outside Bilbo's gate, leaning against a staff and peering down at Bilbo with the most curious of looks upon his weathered face.

The man was old and grey. From his cloak, right down to his beard and hat the man was covered in the same dull colour. He had a strange air of familiarity about him. I knew that face, but couldn't place where I had seen it before.

Bilbo looked just as perplexed as I felt, sat glancing around and puffing stiffly away at his pipe. I crept forwards, crouching down against the bushes until I came close enough to hear the old man speak.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean it is a good morning, weather I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that it is a morning to be good on?"

Bilbo sat for a moment, staring at the man before replying. "All of them at once, I suppose…"

That answer didn't seem to satisfy the old man; he gave half a shake of his head and let out a disappointed grumble.

It was a strange morning indeed.

"Can I help you?" Bilbo asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"That remains to be seen…" the old man trailed off, considering Bilbo for a moment. "I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure…" I could hear the question in his voice and a small gasp escaped from my lips.

An Adventure! I hadn't seen one of those in far too long! And neither had Bilbo.

Bilbo's pipe fell from his lips and he stared for a moment at the old man, a flicker of the younger Hobbit's excitement flitting across his features before he recovered himself to a look of complete disgust.

"An adventure?" he said, sitting up in his seat and shaking his head. "Now I don't imagine anyone west of Bree, would have much interest in adventures." He stood then, looking pleased with himself.

I would have laughed, had I not been hiding in a berry bush. Old Bilbo had become timid in his age, and much preferred to put his feet up before the hearth with a good book than go gallivanting off on some nasty adventure. In a way I could agree with him, with age came responsibility and the understanding of danger, but I would still look back every now and then. Say on a particularly cold evening, I would find myself sat staring into the flickering light of the fire and think back on all the adventures Bilbo and I had planned to go on, all the places we'd dreamed of visiting.

Now here he was, presented with the change to go and achieve those dreams we'd long since locked away, and good old Bilbo would be too worried about who was going to look after his garden.

"Nasty, disturbing… uncomfortable things" Bilbo continued, removing post from his letter box and rifling through it. "Make you late for dinner!" he exclaimed. I felt a giggle rising up my throat and shook my head at my old friend.

With a sigh Bilbo threw back his shoulders, "Good morning," he said again, and turned to return to his home.

"To think that I should have lived to be 'Good morning-ed' by Belladona Took's son!" exclaimed the old man. At the sound of Bilbo's mother's name, a thought pulled at the back of my mind, a memory that couldn't quite surface. Bilbo stood frozen on the steps up to his house, pipe in mouth and post in hand, staring down at the old man. "As if I was selling buttons at the door!" the man continued, taking a few paces forwards and coming to a stop before Bilbo.

"Beg your pardon?" Bilbo said, dropping the pipe from his lips.

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better Bilbo Baggins…" the old man leant again on his staff.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Bilbo asked, his tone quite defiant.

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it, I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means… me"

Gandalf! That name brought the memory swimming to the surface. Bilbo and I stood in his front garden as children on midsummers, watching as Old Took set off wiz poppers, all lighting the sky with fabulous colours. I remembered Gandalf well, now the name had been put to a face I could see him setting off fireworks for all the children in the Shire, sometimes they would even chase him, just to see what brilliant new patterns he could create with those flashing lights.

"Not Gandalf, the wondering wizard who made such excellent fireworks?" a small smile began to spread out over Bilbo's lips as the memory surfaced in him too. Gandalf looked pleased, at least, that his fireworks had been appreciated. "Old Took, used to have them on midsummer's eve!" Bilbo said, a laugh escaping his lips. He cleared his throat as if realising how uncouth his outburst had been. "I had no idea, you were still in business." He said, popping his pipe back into his mouth.

"And where else should I be?" Asked Gandalf, seeming quite offended.

"Well…" Bilbo cleared his throat uncomfortably and took another puff of his pipe. A small giggle escaped my lips at the look on his face.

"Well I am pleased to find, you remember something about me… even if it's only my fireworks…" I could hear the disappointment in his voice and even from behind the berry bush I could see his face drop. "Well that's decided, it'll be very good for you. And most amusing for me." Then added. "I shall inform the others."

Bilbo's face twisted into an almost comical look of confusion as he stared at the old wizard, and I could feel an identical look covering my features.

"Inform the who?" Bilbo asked, a little frantic "No! No… We do not want any adventures here, thank you." Bilbo said, hopping up the few remaining steps to his house. He turned and waved his pipe frantically at Gandalf. "Not today, not- I suggest you try over the hill…. Or across the water." And with a final 'good morning' he turned and retreated into Bag End, slamming the round door behind him, the sharp snap of the lock being pulled resonating off the heavy wood.

Gandalf stood for a moment, pondering Bilbo and shaking his head in disappointment. He then stepped through the gate and up to the door, bending down over it for a few moments. I expected him to knock or maybe try and enter into Bilbo's house in pursuit of changing his mind, but instead Gandalf stood back, peered in through the window beside the door and then stoutly set off and away from Bilbo's house...Straight in my direction.

I held my breath and watched through the branches as he passed me and stopped. I bit my lip, praying he wouldn't find me. Gandalf turned staring over the bushes I had chosen to hide in and suddenly I found myself being lifted up and out of the bush. Gandalf had pulled me up by the scruff of my neck and dumped me down before him on the dirt path.

"For what reason is a young Hobbit like yourself hiding in the bushes and spying on a Wizard?" Gandalf asked, staring down disapprovingly.

"I came to see Bilbo, I didn't intend on spying." I said, squinting against the sunlight creeping up and over the hill behind him.

Gandalf gave me a long hard look. "You Hobbits really are light on your feet…" he said finally. "It takes quite a deal to go unnoticed by me." His eyes narrowed, apparently deciding whether he was irritated or impressed by my hiding skills.

Settling on impressed, he let a gentle smile gleam down at me. I stood, brushing off the dust from my skirt and stared sheepishly up at the Wizard, my hands clasped tightly behind my back.

"Well then, I best be off. You have a good day." He nodded and curtly then bounded off down the path.

"Mr. Gandalf?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Yes?" he said, stopping and looking back at me.

"This adventure, the one you want Bilbo to go on… will it be dangerous?" I asked, looking clearly into Gandalf's eyes.

The Wizard peered down at me with a curious expression and shook his head slightly. "My dear Hobbit, if you remain this sharp you may very well find out for yourself." He gave me a brief smile and bounded off down the lane once more.

I stared after him until the tip of his hat disappeared behind a bend in the hedge. I sighed, then shook myself and turned back to Bilbo's house. "Oh Bilbo, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" I whispered, a small smile spreading across my lips. What an unusual day this was becoming.

I made my way up to his front door and knocked, the smile still spread across my lips. The moment my knock thudded across the door the sounds of an aggravated Bilbo began to echo around the halls.

"Master Gandalf, I have already made it quite clear…" Bilbo began, approaching the door. "I am in no way interesting in going on an ad-" Bilbo's words trailed off as he unlatched the door and pulled it open to find me standing on his door step. "Elin" he sighed, leaning against the green wood.

"Sorry to disappoint, no adventures… just me." I said, beaming at the disgruntled Hobbit.

Bilbo smiled. "That suits me just fine. Come in" he stepped aside, letting me enter.

Hobbit homes. Holes in the ground have never looked as grand as a Hobbit home, there was no finer sight in all of middle-earth. At least in my opinion. And Bilbo's was always the warmest and most welcoming of all.

I stepped in and made my way through the halls and into the family room, embers still glittered on the hearth from the previous night's fire, the sunlight dancing across the dark wood walls, casting rays of gold across the room. It was the best place to be.

"Have you eaten yet" Bilbo asked, stepping up next to me. His soft brown hair hung into his kind eyes and as usual a sweet smile was in place upon his lips.

"Oh yes, thank you. I was hoping you were ready for a walk, but I can wait while you eat." Bilbo led me into the kitchen and took his place at the table. I took the bench opposite him.

"I apologise for my tone this morning… I had an unexpected visitor…" Bilbo said, beginning to spread jam on his bread.

"Master Gandalf" I said nodding. He looked up at me for a moment, the knife stilled over the bread before he chortled and continued to spread.

"I should have known you'd be listening in." he smiled at me again and began on his breakfast. "Curiosity will be your downfall Miss Elin."

"Indeed it will, but it will be a spectacular one Master Bilbo." I said, breaking out in a wide smile.

I sat opposite him, nursing a small cup of tea he insisted on pouring for me and chatted with him while he ate. Within half an hour we set off from Bag End and headed out.

"Shall we?" Bilbo asked, extending his elbow for me to take.

"We shall." I replied, linking my arm with his...

A short while later the two of us were strolling through the trees of a small wood, enjoying the gentle breeze, the warm air, and each other's company.

"What starts with T, ends with T, and has T in it?" Bilbo asked, staring casually off into the distance. We'd been walking in silence for a short while and he'd decided to break it with a game of riddles. Bilbo loved riddles, always had, and it aggravated me greatly when he outsmarted me, which was the primary reason he kept playing.

"Easy, teapot." I said, just as absently as he had asked. "Bilbo you have an abnormal obsession with tea." I added, receiving a satisfying grumble from Bilbo.

"Your turn" was the only answer he graced me with.

"Alright, but I warn you. I have been practicing." Bilbo raised his eyebrows at me and waited for me to continue. "The more you have of it, the less you see. What is it?"

Bilbo paused for a moment, a wrinkle forming between his brows for seconds before he answered. "Darkness." I nodded.

"You hear me before, yet you hear me again. Then I shall die, 'till you call me again." Bilbo waited, a serene expression pulling at his features.

I had to think for a moment, Bilbo was always good at discovering some obscure riddle to use against me. After a short pause the answer hit me. "An echo!" I said, smiling over at my friend.

"Very good."

I stopped. "My life can be measured in hours, I serve by being devoured. Thin I am quick. Fat I am slow. Wind is my foe." A smile began to form on my lips, knowing exactly what riddle I would ask next. I'd searched days after our last game for one hard enough to stump even Bilbo.

He paused, a larger wrinkle making a home between his brows as he thought. I could see his lips moving a little as he repeated the words to himself. I stood facing him, a small smile tugging at my lips.

Bilbo snapped his fingers in triumph. "A candle. Clever…" he trailed off, thinking up his own to give me. "A box without hinges, lock or key, yet golden treasure lies beneath. What is it?"

Bilbo crossed his arms over his chest, please with both his riddle and his solving of mine.

I thought a moment, before a sly smile began to creep onto my lips. I had found this one only a few days ago, it was a clever riddle really and Bilbo knew so, thinking I would not solve it. He was wrong.

"An egg." I said, my grin becoming wider at the look of displeasure that crossed his face. I didn't wait, eager to try my hardest riddle on him.

"This thing all things devours. Birds, beasts, trees, flowers. Gnaws iron, bites steel. Grinds hard stones to meal. Slays Kings, ruins towns, and beats mountains down." I smiled in triumph at the look that crossed Bilbo's face at the riddle. I knew I'd stumped him the moment the last words left my lips but he still had a good go at finding the answer.

I stood cross armed and grinning as Bilbo pondered my riddle. He crossed and uncrossed his own arms, tapped his forehead, mumbled the riddle over and over in his head and even paced a little before coming to a stop before me. "Humph" he breathed, another wrinkle burying itself on his already crowded forehead.

"Do you give up?" I asked, clasping my arms behind my back and leaning up on my toes.

He didn't utter a word, instead nodded curtly and sighed deeply again.

"Time. The answer is time…" I said. Bilbo's face dropped as realisation hit him.

"Of course!" he mumbled, covering his eyes with one hand and resting the other on his hip. "I shall have to remember that one. When did you get so good at riddles?" he asked, dropping his hand and turning back to me, a small smile colouring his features again.

"My dear Bilbo, simply because you are older than me, does not mean you are also wiser…" I trailed off, beginning to walk back towards home. He bounded after and linked his arm with mine again.

"That is a fair point Elin." He said, letting out a small laugh.

"And I did say I have been practicing…" I said, letting out a slight giggle.

A while later as we started back up the path to Bag End he nodded up to the house that had appeared above a hedge and smiled.

"I do believe after such hard work, it is high time for second breakfast. What do you think?" Bilbo asked, steering us towards his house.

"It does feel like that time of day." I agreed and the two of us set off, up towards what was well on its way to becoming my second home...


	2. Intruders

The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey.

Fan Fiction.

Chapter 2; Intruders.

After a long day of tending to the garden, sorting through his pile of books and even more riddles, (Bilbo's feeble attempts to outdo me) I found myself sat opposite him at the table, ready to begin a well-deserved supper.

As usual Bilbo had outdone himself, the plate was full of perfectly cooked vegetables, fresh from his garden, and fish bought that very afternoon in the market. I tucked in a napkin under my chin and salted the fish. Bilbo was in the process of squeezing a lemon over his fish when the doorbell rang.

I dropped the fork, which had been on its way to my mouth full of food and let out an involuntary yelp at the shrill sound. Bilbo sat frozen, face slumped in confusion and arm still outstretched over his meal, lemon juice tricking down his fingers.

The two of us sat for a moment, staring off in the direction of the front door. My eyes slid forwards to meet Bilbo's. He cleared his throat and put down the lemon slice, wiping his fingers on the napkin.

"You're not expecting anyone, are you?" I whispered, leaning forwards across the table. Bilbo shook his head. He stood and whipped the napkin from his neck, throwing it down on the table beside his supper.

"Excuse me for a moment…" he mumbled, started off towards the door and disappeared out of sight.

The door might have been out of sight, but noise travelled surprisingly well through Bilbo's halls. I pulled the napkin from my own neck and turned at the sound of a deep voice greeting Bilbo.

"Dwalin, at your service." The voice said. There was a brief mumble from Bilbo and the sound of heavy boots echoed off the walls as the owner of the gruff voice entered the house.

"Do we know each other?" Bilbo asked, his voice higher than usual and clearly flustered.

"No." the voice, Dwalin, answered. "Which way laddie? Is it down here?" the sound of heavy fabric being thrown sounded from the hall and then more heavy foot falls echoed off the walls.

I stood, edging towards the archway in order to peer round at the strange guest at the door.

"I-Is what down where?" Bilbo asked. The heavy fabric hit something soft, probably Bilbo by the sound of it and the deep voice replied.

"Supper. He said there'd be food, and lots of it." More heavy foot falls as Dwalin searched for food. I crept up to the edge of the wall, and peered around. From here I could clearly see a distressed Bilbo, clutching what appeared to be a dirty cloak in his arms, padding after a disgruntled looking Dwarf.

Dwarf? What in heaven's name was a Dwarf doing in Bag End?! Or the Shire for that matter. The Dwarf was bald down to his ears where thick dark hair began to grow up and around the ears, meeting a long beard.

"H-He said? Who said?" Bilbo asked, desperately padding after the Dwarf who had started off towards the kitchen.

I stumbled back until I met the wall on the far side of the kitchen and listened as the Dwarfs footsteps neared me. He rounded the corner and within a second his eyes had spotted both me and the two fish plates on the table. With a better view I could see the Dwarf was stout and built heavily around the shoulders.

Ignoring Bilbo's question the Dwarf stepped forwards and into the kitchen a smile forming on his weathered face as he took me in.

"And who is this then?" the Dwarf asked as Bilbo skittered into the room behind him and dumped the cloak on a chair. "Entertainment?" the Dwarf asked, his eyes not leaving me. "He said there'd be food, but not entertainment."

I could feel my nose wrinkle at the comment. Entertainment indeed!

Bilbo looked over at me, then back at the Dwarf and gulped… "Oh no… that's… s-she's not for… entertaining." Bilbo finished uncomfortably, as though the words tasted strange in his mouth.

"Well at least the food looks good…" Dwalin responded, rubbing his fingers together at the sight of the meal, before seating himself in Bilbo's place and beginning to stuff the beautifully prepared dish into his mouth.

Bilbo joined me over at the wall and we watched in silence as the Dwarf devoured, first Bilbo's and then my plate of food. Although by that time I wasn't complaining, my appetite had thoroughly been lost at the sight of the Dwarves grubby fingers picking the fish clean.

"Bilbo, what is a Dwarf doing in your house?" I hissed, my eyes glued to the Dwarf in question.

"I have absolutely no idea." Bilbo hissed in reply.

"Why don't you ask him?" I hissed through my teeth. I let my eyes slide from the Dwarf for just a second to see the grim expression on Bilbo's face, his eyes almost pleading me not to make him confront the Dwarf, but I nodded my head to the table stiffly and returned to glaring at my disappearing food. It was his house. He would have to deal with this himself.

With a final bite of the fishes head the Dwarf hummed in satisfaction. "Very good this. Any more?"

Bilbo and I started, clearly neither of us expecting to be spoken to again. Bilbo glanced around the room, his eyes landing on a plate of freshly baked buns. Buns we had made ourselves that afternoon. "What? O-oh, y-yes." He grabbed the plate and went to offer them to the Dwarf.

A small pleading sound escaped my lips as I stared at the plate. Bilbo's eyes flashed up to my face as I reached across as grabbed two buns and shoved them into the pockets of my apron. I was not going to go hungry, I would at least have one bun to myself until this blasted Dwarf had left, then I could scour the remains.

I nodded to Bilbo who brought the plate forwards to Dwalin "Help yourself." Bilbo said, the plate was taken from him and dumped on the table with a clatter, and a bun, shoved whole into Dwalin's mouth. I felt my nose wrinkle again at the sight of the Dwarf eating.

Gently I nudged Bilbo in the side who took a tentative step forwards. "Mmmm, it's just that, um, I wasn't expecting company…" Bilbo started, the Dwarf too engrossed in buns to pay him much attention.

The doorbell rang and my eyes flashed up towards it, as did Bilbo's. We shared a moments glance before the deep hum of Dwalin's voice broke our stare.

"That'll be the door." He said glaring at Bilbo. Both Bilbo and I started towards the door, leaving a munching Dwalin in the kitchen.

"Who's that?" I whispered, hurrying alongside Bilbo and trying to glance out the windows on the way.

"I don't know… and I'm not sure I want to…" Bilbo replied in a hushed voice as we came to a stop in front of his door.

Bilbo took a breath and stepped forwards, unlatching the door and pulling it back. Outside stood another Dwarf, this one older and smaller than the first. His hair and beard were white and kept far neater than Dwalin's. At least this Dwarf looked friendly.

"Balin. At your service." He said, bowing to the two of us. His voice was pleasant and light.

"Good evening." Bilbo choked out, gripping the door tightly. I stood in shock, staring at the new arrival.

Balin looked around himself "Yes, yes it is." And then entered the house, looking gravely into Bilbo's eyes. "Though, I think it may rain later."

Bilbo and I stood transfixed at this second Dwarf. His eyes flickered over to me and he smiled gently bowing again. I nodded in response, too shocked for words. Two Dwarves in Bag End?! Two? What would Bilbo's mother say if she could see him now?

"Am I late?" Balin asked, studying Bilbo.

Bilbo's face fell in confusion. "Late for what?" Bilbo asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion. I could feel a similar expression beginning to twist my features. What on earth was going on?

A crunching sounded from the family room and all three of us rounded to see Dwalin struggling to fit his thick fingers into a cookie jar. A small, wicked smile curled on my lips at the sight of his struggle.

"Oh!" yelped Balin at the sight of the other Dwarf. He started in towards Dwalin a joyful smile tugging at his lips. "Ha ha! Evening brother." He said chuckling a little.

Dwalin stopped trying to empty the jar of cookies and turned at the sound of Balin. Dumping the jar of cookies on the table beside him he let out a deep laugh as he took in Balin. "By my beard, you are you are shorter and wider than last we met."

I watched in wonder at the two Dwarves as Bilbo stuck his head outside, searching for more hiding Dwarves in the shrubs.

"Wider, not shorter. And sharp enough for the both of us." Replied Balin, the two Dwarves chortling for a moment at the joke. Then grasped each other's shoulders in what looked like a hug. I watched in confusion as simultaneously the two bent forwards and bashed foreheads. It was the strangest greeting I had ever witnessed.

Bilbo, now returned from hunting for stray Dwarves, stoutly padded forwards to the two chortling Dwarves in his family room, leaving me to stand alone in the hall.

"Uh, excuse me," Bilbo began, trying to get their attention. "Sorry, I hate to interrupt… uh, but the thing is… I'm not entirely sure, you're in the right house…" the Dwarves were stood completely ignoring poor Bilbo apparently now in an important conversation.

Dwalin lead Balin down the hall, finally finding the pantry. Bilbo trailed after them, stammering out short sentences of disapproval and apologies. I gave a last glance out the door into the cold calm night, taking in the sight of a sleeping Shire, warm lights seeping out of windows and glittering over the lake. I sighed, a little envious of their tranquil evenings and peaceful homes. I then closed the door, bolted it shut and headed over to find Bilbo and the two Dwarves. This would be a long night for both Bilbo and myself.

As I rounded the door through the kitchen I caught sight of a thick block of blue cheese flying out of the panty and landing with a splat on the tiled floor, just barely missing the antique rug. Bilbo watched the cheese fly past him and turned back to face the two Dwarves in the pantry.

I huffed out another deep sigh and padded over to stand beside Bilbo.

"…I don't mean to be blunt, but I uh, I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry" Bilbo ended, raising his hands in submission.

I could have groaned at how irritatingly polite he was being. It was his house, he had a right to be upset. But then Bilbo had become a bit soft as of late.

The Dwarves stopped picking through the pantry and looked up at Bilbo. "Apology accepted" replied Balin, then the two Dwarves turned back to each other, Balin taking the tankard of ale Dwalin had handed him and peering into it.

"Oh now fill it up brother, don't stint." He said disapprovingly, handing the tankard back to Dwalin.

Just then the bell sounded again. This time I did groan, Bilbo's head snapped up towards the door in agitation, his face falling in despair.

"Hmm." Came the strangled cry from Bilbo as he eyed the direction of the door.

"I'll deal with this," I murmured, pointing to the cheese. "You answer the door."

Bilbo sighed but nodded and began padding off towards the door, murmuring something which sounded suspiciously like 'please, no more Dwarves.'

I headed off to the kitchen and began to tidy away the empty plates and clean the kitchen table, leaving the Dwarves to themselves in the pantry.

I heard the sound of the front door opening and a desperate hum coming from Bilbo at the sight that greeted him.

Fili," said one voice. "And Kili," added a second. "At your service." The two chimed together.

I let out a small groan. "More Dwarves," I whispered, placing the washed plates on the drying rack and picking up a cloth to go wipe up the thrown cheese. "Oh joy"

"You must be mister Boggins." One of the Dwarves said proudly. I snorted.

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house." Bilbo's growl hummed through into the kitchen as I left to go clean up the ruined blue cheese. Finally, he was standing up to these pesky Dwarves.

A thud sounded from the entry as someone pushed the closing door open.

From where I stood, all I could see was Bilbo tumble back a few steps as the door was forced to remain open and him cowering slightly behind it.

"What? Has it been cancelled?" asked a Dwarf.

"No one told us." Added the second.

Good I thought, tell them whatever they're here for is cancelled and they'll go away!

I bent down over the cheese on the floor, muttering grouchily to myself. Dwalin and Balin were continuing to raid the pantry of food. I picked up the soft block of cheese which now had a nasty coating of dirt on one side and wiped up the residue with the cloth. Maybe I could save some of the cheese at least, I thought.

"Whoops, sorry lassie." Dwalin muttered, nearly stepping directly on me as he and Balin made their way into the dining room in search of a place to sit.

It took all my mental strength to not reach out and bash the Dwarf in the shins.

"ca-no, nothings been cancelled…" Bilbo murmured. I felt my shoulders slump in irritation and forced myself to stand up and bin the cheese.

To my dismay the sound of two more sets of heavy boots began to thump forwards into the hallway. I leant heavily against the sink as I rinsed out the cloth. This was becoming ridiculous, why on earth would Dwarves want to gather in the Shire? It was far from any Dwarvish settlements and too quiet for them to search for work.

"Careful with these, I just had them sharpened." Droned one of the new Dwarves, and the sound of heavy iron and clinking weaponry belts met my ears.

"It's nice place this, did you do it yourself?" asked the second

Bilbo seemed to be answering before suddenly he cried out "That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that?"

I sighed, dried my hands on my apron and straightened myself, preparing to head out and confront the Dwarves.

The sight which met my eyes in the hallway was staggering. Bilbo was loaded down with swords and all manner of weapons and gear, a bow and quiver slung over his shoulder and a young looking Dwarf with light hair and a short beard, braided either side of his lips was adding more to the pile in Bilbo's arms. A second Dwarf, just as young, but dark haired and no beard to speak of was scraping the bottom of his thick, muddy boots against the antique glory box in the hallway.

I had had quite enough of this. I stood in the middle of the hallway, with my hands on my hips and cleared my throat loudly. The two Dwarves looked up towards me. The dark one froze, brown eyes wide, his foot still on the glory box, the other shifted where he stood.

I opened my mouth to give the two Dwarves a good verbal thrashing when suddenly I felt Dwalin lumber past me towards the two newcomers.

"Fili, Kill!" Dwalin said, cutting me off and putting his arm around the dark haired one. "Give us a hand."

"Mr Dwalin," said the dark one, his dark eyes sliding away from me as he unfroze and followed the older Dwarf past me and into the dining room, a huge grin spreading across his features at the sight of this other Dwarf. The other youngest, with light hair trailed after Dwalin, throwing me a wink as he passed.

It was infuriating. They, were infuriating. Bilbo padded after them, looking pained and bewildered and still clutching onto the pile of weapons.

"Let's shove this in the hall, otherwise well never get everyone in." Balin spoke up then, ordering the others to take hold of the dining room table.

"Not more Dwarves." I moaned, my hands falling to my sides in defeat. I gained a look and eyebrow raise from the dark haired Dwarf at my remark.

"Everyone?" Bilbo cried, now stood beside me. "How many more are there?"

The Dwarves too busy to answer, continued to re arrange the furniture. Leaving Bilbo stood staring at the mass of them and me, contemplating weather a pan or a broom would be the most efficient weapon to remove these intruders from the house. A pan was weighty, and I was sure a light blow to the head could send them on their way. But Balin looked too old and sweet to actually strike. A broom could be good though, a sharp smack on the back to get their attention, then it was good for prodding, I could poke the Dwarves out through the door and latch it behind them.

I had just turned to fetch a broom when the doorbell rang for a fourth time.

"Oh no!" Bilbo moaned, turning to face the door.

"Give me those." I said, taking the weapons from his hands "You deal with them and I'll deal with these." I said, nodding to first the door and then my armful of swords.

Bilbo nodded and straightened before heading off towards the door. "There's nobody home!" he yelled "go away, and bother somebody else. There's far too many Dwarves, in my dining room as it is."

While Bilbo moaned I turned and roughly dumped the swords on the floor, kicking one belt into the corner for good measure then turned on the Dwarves in the dining room.

"What exactly are you all doing here?" I yelled, finally getting the attention of the Dwarves. They turned, some with chairs in their hands, and stared at me. The dark haired Dwarf raised an eyebrow at me, the fair one crossed his arms across his chest and studied me. Dwalin, spun completely round to face me with an intrigued look, it was Balin who answered, looking ever so slightly apologetic.

"He told us to meet here, that you would be expecting us." Balin took a gentle step forwards, clasping his hands in front of him as he did so.

"He? He who?" I said, narrowing my eyes at the Dwarf.

From the hallway I heard a heavy thud of several bodies hitting the floor and an exasperated exclamation of "Gandalf!" from Bilbo.

I turned to the noise, rolling my eyes at my own stupidity. "I should have known" I mumbled, storming off in the direction of the door to find a mass of Dwarves sprawled out on the hallway floor and Gandalf himself peering in through the door with a gentle smile on his face. Bilbo stood, staring out at the scene before him with a look of exhaustion and irritation dancing across his features.


	3. Barging In

**I hope your enjoying this so far, feedback would be greatly appreciated!**

The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey.

Fan Fiction.

Chapter 3; Barging In.

Bilbo and I stood in the middle of the hall surrounded by twelve Dwarves running around and pillaging the pantry. It was chaos and the two of us could only stand and watch. That was until Bilbo was roughly shoved aside by a small Dwarf carrying a high pile of plates from the kitchen to the dining room.

"Those are my plates!" Bilbo cried out, suddenly rushing around after the Dwarves, seemingly spurred into action. "Excuse me!" he yelled following after the Dwarf then turning and spotting the two younger Dwarves trying desperately to separate the wine barrel from its holder "Not my wine." He pleaded taking a step forwards and closely being pushed over by another Dwarf bumbling past with a platter of meat. "Put that back, put that back!" he ordered, though no one listened. "not my jam, please!"

Bilbo began chasing the Dwarves around ,trying desperately to reclaim his home and more importantly his food. The halls were full of noisy and quite frankly smelly Dwarves, the floors tracked with mud and dirt and despite Bilbo's best efforts no one was paying any attention to him.

I glanced around at the chaos and steeled myself to begin prodding people with a broom.

"Excuse me, excuse me…" Bilbo tried, following a large Dwarf carrying three large cheese wheels from the panty. "a tad excessive, isn't it?" he asked, trying to straighten his suspenders. "Have you got a cheese knife?"

A Dwarf, with a strange hat and beard, leaving the pantry with a pallet of uncut ham passed and chimed in with "Cheese knife? He eats it by the block."

Bilbo groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. He glanced up at me, silently pleading, before spotting a pair of Dwarves carrying a set of old wooden chairs. "No, no. That's grandpa Mungo's chair! So is that. No, I'm sorry, you'll have to take it back. It's an antique. Not for sitting on!" he said, rounding on a Dwarf with an ear horn and backing him out into the hallway.

I sighed for what must have been the thousandth time that night and rounded on the closest Dwarf to me who was rummaging through one of the chests in Bilbo's hall. I stormed over to him and stomped my foot down on the lid, trapping the Dwarves finger for a moment, earning a yelp of pain from the Dwarf and a look of complete confusion.

"It's none of your business what Bilbo keeps in his chests." I growled, taking my foot of the chest and straightening my skirt.

A laugh sounded from over in the living room and I turned, spotting the Dwarf with the strange hat chortling at me. In his hand was a tankard of ale which he went to put down on one of Bilbo's books.

I dashed forwards, snatching the book up before he could ruin the fabric binding. "That's a book, not a coaster." I snapped, smacking the book off the Dwarfs head. He grumbled in reply.

Another laugh sounded from the other side of the room and I turned to see the two younger Dwarves and Dwalin staring at me, they were seating themselves around a slowly filling table of Dwarves.

"There Bofur, you've been told now, best come sit down." The fair Dwarf said, patting the seat next to him, a grin spreading across his lips.

I growled in frustration at the Dwarves which only caused them to buckle over the table with laughter. The Dwarf called Bofur went to join them at the table, a small smile spreading across his features.

I whirled to find my next target, a Dwarf with what appeared to be part of an axe protruding from his forehead and streaks of grey in his beard and hair, he stood, plate in hand rifling through Bilbo's papers on the desk. I stalked forwards towards the unsuspecting Dwarf.

"Put that map down!" I snapped, causing the Dwarf to jump and nearly drop his plate. I caught the tipping plate without spilling a single pea and watched as the Dwarf shuffled the papers into a neater pile before scurrying off.

Clearing my throat and straightening my back I turned and headed back over to the table to put down the plate. The young dark Dwarf's eyes were still fixed on me as he laughed at my indignation. I made a point not to look at him and I slammed the plate down with a little more force than I had intended. I then whirled ready to go confront another unruly house guest and was nearly knocked straight off my feet by a passing Dwarf.

"Excuse me!" I howled, my voice cracking slightly in the middle.

"Ah, there you go lass." Said the flustered Dwarf, unclipping his cloak and tossing it over at me, then beginning to head off again.

The cloak sailed up in the air and landed neatly over my head. I heard the table behind me erupt in howls of laughter, banging the table and shouting out in amusement.

Normally I was a relatively calm Hobbit. Like any other I could be irked from time to time, but usually I could handle myself with strained composure, if not always grace. But at that moment, something in me snapped, whatever little shred of self-control I had left was shattered.

Listening to the racket of the Dwarves echoing of the usually peaceful halls of Bag End, the sound of the pantry being raided, ale sloshing in tankards and being gulped down by Dwarves which were tracking thick trails of mud around the house with their heavy boots, their loud laughs, their rude behaviour, the sound of a whimpering Bilbo finding my ears from somewhere in the halls as he followed after each of them and pleaded with them to stop moving his furniture, somewhere, in the mix of the noise and smell, I snapped.

Slowly I pulled the cloak from my face and outstretched my arm to stop the scurrying Dwarf in his tracks.

"Excuse me…" I said, my tone unnervingly calm. The Dwarf turned to look at me, unaware of my current mood and smiled pleasantly at me.

"Yes lass?" he said.

"Do I look like a coat rack to you?" I asked sweetly and a sudden silence filled the small corner of Bag End I was stood in, all the Dwarves turned to look at me.

"No?" said the Dwarf, unsure of his answer.

"Then find somewhere else to dump your rags!" I screeched, throwing the wadded garment back at its bewildered owner. It hit the Dwarf smack bang in the middle of his face and slid to the ground, landing with a satisfying soft thud on the tiled floor.

There was a short silence in which the Dwarf hurriedly picked up the cloak and scurried away, muttering a short apology as he went. Then the room erupted into loud hoots of laughter and banging. I sighed and sagged back, sinking down into a chair in exhaustion, pinching the bridge of my nose and trying to calm my breathing.

"Isn't she something?" I heard a Dwarf say.

"I've never seen a Dwarf turn so red!" another added.

I had had enough of this. There was only so much, one Hobbit could take.

"what's your name?" asked a Dwarf, making me lift my head and stare out across the table into the dark eyes of the young Dwarf.

I opened my mouth to answer but found myself cut off by the deep grumblings of Dwalin.

"I wouldn't bother Kili, she belongs to master Baggins."

"I don't belong to anyone but myself, thank you Master Dwalin." I shot back, glaring daggers at the bald Dwarf.

My response gained a short chuckle from the surrounding Dwarves before I turned back to face the Dwarf I now knew to be Kili.

"Elin." I said and returned to rubbing my temples

"Pleased to meet you Elin. Kili, at your service." He said, and stood to bow.

"Must you always bow?" I said, turning to face the table of Dwarves.

"It is custom to bow upon greeting." Said Balin, appearing with a plate of rhubarb and placing it upon the quickly overflowing table.

"And is it also custom to barge into someone's home and rifle through their belongings, empty their pantry and track mud into the carpet too? Or is that just a special treat for Bilbo?" I asked, leaning my head on my hands in defeat. I had nothing more to give, Bilbo could fend for himself for a while.

Another chuckle echoed around the table of Dwarves.

"Ah, I'd watch out for her lad," said Balin, nodding over at Kili. "She's got a Dwarven temper on her this one." I looked up to see Balin staring down at me, he almost looked proud.

"She doesn't look like she's got Dwarf in her…" Commented one of the Dwarves, Ori, I thought he'd been called.

"Aye, too small to have Dwarf in her." Said another, large Dwarf, possibly Bombur.

I still had my head in my hands and felt the braid on the side of my head being lifted up to reveal my face. I looked up, finding the fair haired of the two younger Dwarves, called Fili I thought, holding onto the tip of my braid.

"Not hairy enough to have Dwarf in her." He said, gaining another chuckle from round the table.

I reached up and smacked the braid free from his fingers, letting it fall back down to my side. Fili gave me a wink for good measure.

"Were you not smacked as a child?" I asked, perfectly willing to introduce him to that disciplinary tool at that moment.

Another round of laughter filled the table, Fili just smiled wider at me, which only outraged me further.

I lifted myself up and away from the table, sick of the Dwarves and their strange humour, and stalked out of the room to find Bilbo and help him wrangle more of the intruders.

I left the room and bounded straight into the abdomen of Gandalf, who let out a startled huff and looked down at me.

"Ah, the spy." He said warmly, clasping each side of my shoulders and looking down at me fondly. "So you did stay."

"Gandalf," I said sighing a little. He may have been an eccentric wizard but at least he possessed some common sense. "I assume these are the others you meant earlier." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"Indeed they are young Hobbit," He said looking around himself, then he began counting the Dwarves passing him in the hall.

"Fili, Kili," he started, gesturing to the two as they carried yet another barrel of ale into the dining room. Kili stopped for a moment, smiling at me.

"Come on Kili, let's not keep them waiting." Said Fili, tugging on his end of the barrel.

"Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori," he dodged another Dwarf as he continued to count them off and nodded at the Dwarf as he passed. "Ori."

"Gandalf, what are they all doing here?" I asked, staring up at him, he turned, bashing his head into the chandelier again and yelped out in pain.

"Well you will find out soon. Where's Bilbo?" he asked, turning and finding the Dwarf with the axe embedded into his forehead before him. The Dwarf gestured a little and spoke in a harsh and unusual sounding tongue.

"Yes, you're quite right Bifur, we appear to be one Dwarf short." Gandalf said, searching the crowd around him once more.

"Another Dwarf?" I murmured, he couldn't be serious.

"He is late is all." Dwalin chimed in, suddenly stood against the wall with an ale in his hand. "He travelled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come." Dwalin nodded, taking a slow swig of his drink.

Opening my mouth to quiz Gandalf about this final Dwarf, I found myself interrupted by a Dwarf with intricately braided hair and beard holding two glasses of wine.

"A little glass of wine, as requested. It's eh, got a fruity bouquet." Said the Dwarf reaching up the hand the wizard his drink.

"Ah cheers." Gandalf said, throwing the drink down his throat. He seemed to appreciate it and went back for another sip, but finding the tiny glass was empty in his hand.

I sighed, turning to look into the dining room at the finally settling Dwarves. It seemed everyone was done raiding the pantry, and the rest of the house, and had decided on settling down for their meal. They were all having a grand time.

"Bombur catch!" yelled Bofur, throwing a chunk of meat at the large Dwarf. Bombur caught the chunk in his mouth and the whole table erupted into cheers. Gandalf stepped over and took his place at the table giving me a departing smile as he went.

I soon felt a hovering presence at my side and turned to find and exhausted looking Bilbo, hair ruffled and slumped face, staring out over the scene in front of him.

"Unbelievable" he whispered.

The rest of the Dwarves joined in the game, throwing food at each other across the table, although most of it ended up on the floor or the walls instead of their mouths.

As one Bilbo and I turned to face the pantry. Upon entry we found the shelves emptied of all food, bare and desolate. It was a sad sight to see, a Hobbits food gone. I sighed and reached into my apron pockets pulling out the two buns I had saved from Dwalin and handed one to Bilbo, not even bothering to look at him.

He sighed in reply, taking the bun from my fingers and we both bit into the cold bread, staring around at the bare shelves. It wasn't much but at least it quelled the grumbling in my stomach. We found a relatively clean seat on the floor and I managed to unearth two small chipped mugs and filled them with some tea. At least the Dwarves didn't seem to have a taste for that. The two of us sat and made the most of the meal we had, ignoring the loud roaring from the room next door.

I watched as Fili stomped across the table, carrying tankards of ale and handing them out to the other Dwarves. I saw Dwalin take a jug and pour most of the liquid down into the ear horn of an elderly Dwarf, chortling in the process. The elderly Dwarf chuckled and blew on the end of the horn, the ale bubbling up and out of the horn, emitting a strained musical note. The Dwarves pounded the table in amusement and guffawed at the sight.

"On the count of three!" Bofur, yelled as Fili took his seat next to Kili.

"One!" the Dwarves shouted, all tankards in the middle of the table for a toast. "Two, three!" the room went silent as all the Dwarves downed their ale, taking huge gulps and letting it trickle down their chins. Finally when they slammed down their tankards onto the table one by one they let out a loud belch. At first just at satisfaction of the food and drink but then others joined in, making a sport of it. Ori, the smallest Dwarf ended the game with a surprisingly long and loud belch.

The room fell silent for a moment before again everyone erupted into cheers. Bilbo huffed in disgust next to me, clutching his cup of tea closely to his chest.

"You know, their manners might be a little off," I began staring out absently at the group before me. "but they don't seem all that bad." I finished, taking a slow sip of tea and staring out at the group, really seeing them for what they were for the first time. This was a family reunion. A messy, loud, but jolly family reunion, filled with old friends and family they hadn't seen for possibly years. They laughed and joked and ate, and if you could look past the dirty exterior, the poor table manners and the lack of consideration for Bilbo's house, they all seemed like a merry lot.

My eyes landed on Kili, who was munching contently on a piece of bread. He was definitely the youngest of the company, not old enough to grow a proper bear, although by the looks of the stubble on his chin he'd given it a go. Young as he might be, he was built just as well as the rest of them, years of hard labour sewn into his muscles, it was his eyes that gave away his youth, dark and filled with such mischief, such recklessness they could only be the eyes of a youth. It was a look I knew well.

Just then I noticed the eyes were staring back at me. I blinked, returning to the present and finding my eyes locked with Kili's. He was staring straight at me, a slight smirk playing on his lips and an eyebrow cocked questioningly. I cleared my throat and shook myself, tearing my eyes away and looking over at Bilbo who was murmuring into his teacup about his poor carpets.

I smiled and patted him on the back. "Smile Bilbo." I said and he looked up to meet my eyes. "just relax and let yourself enjoy it."

He sighed and turned, staring down the hall.

When the meal ended the Dwarves picked themselves up from the table and began to wonder around the house, lighting their pipes or just stretching their legs. Heading into the kitchen Bilbo caught one Dwarf, Nori trying to wipe out a bowl with a doily.

"Excuse me!" Yelled Bilbo, snatching the fabric from the Dwarves grasp and beginning to fold it up. "That is a doily, NOT a dishcloth."

"But it's full of holes..." Bofur chimed in, leaning against the fire place with yet another tankard of ale in his hand.

"it's supposed to look like that, it's crochet." Bilbo explained.

Bofur mistook the wood, either that or he'd had far to much ale to be making decent jokes. "Oh and a wonderful game it is too. If you've got the balls for it!" He replied, guffawing at his own joke.

Bilbo stepped over to a bookshelf, setting the doily down and leant forwards, pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation.

"Bebother and confusticate these Dwarves!" Bilbo wheezed, for a moment he looked as though he might hit something.

I was about to step up and comfort him when suddenly Gandalf appeared behind me.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" he asked. Bilbo turned on Gandalf, his expression set and hard.

"What's the matter? I am surrounded by Dwarves. What are they doing here?" Nori and Bofur began a tug of war over a set of sausages Nori had slung over his shoulder.

"Oh their quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them." Gandalf said, staring fondly at the group around him.

"I don't want to get used to them!" Bilbo growled, taking Gandalf by the arm and leading him out into the hallway. "Look at the state of my Kitchen! There's mud, trod into the carpet, they've pillaged the pantry." I followed the blabbering Bilbo and Gandalf out into the hallway, a small smile on my lips. It was a while since I'd seen him so animated about anything other than riddles.

"I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the pluming. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" Bilbo finished, huffing in agitation and placing his hands on his hips in indignation.

Ori, the smallest Dwarf, shyly stepped forwards to Bilbo, plate in hand. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

I jumped at the feeling of someone bumping into me gently, I looked over to find Kili stood next to me, eyes bright and a smug smile spread across his lips.

"Here you go Ori," Fili said, appearing out of nowhere next to Bilbo. "Give it to me."

"Duck." I heard Kili murmur into my ear. My head snapped up, confused at his warning but the sudden sound of whirring made it clear what he meant. I side stepped in time for Ori's plate to whiz past my head. Kili caught it easily, tossing it to Bifur at the sink.

Kili turned in time to catch another plate that had come flying in his direction and sent it shooting off into the kitchen to Bifur. Suddenly dishes were flying through the air, I plastered myself against the wall, watching as Fili and Kili tossed plates round the rooms, bouncing them off shoes and elbows, all of them sent flying off into the kitchen.

Gandalf had the same idea as me and tried as best he could to jam himself into a corner, out of the way as he watched all manner of utensils fly through the air.

Bilbo was begging for them to stop, his voice breaking with fear as he watched Kili bounce his mothers West Farthing bowl off his boot. I will admit, my breath did catch in my throat as I watched the crockery sail up in the air, only relaxing when I watched Kili's sure fingers close over it tightly.

The Dwarves still in the dining room began to bang their feet on the floor, I could hear the rhythmic footfalls, paired with a sharp ting as they banged together their cutlery.

"And, can-can you not do that?" Bilbo blubbered. "You'll blunt them."

Bofur called out in delight. "Ooh, d'ya hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" laughter followed his comment as did a deep humming voice close by as it began to sing.

I looked over to find it Kili who's started the song.

"Blunt the Knives, bend the forks."

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks." Fili joined in, bouncing another bowl off his elbows and towards Kili.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates..." The rest of the Dwarves join in and suddenly the house was filled with the deep tones of the Dwarves song as they all shouted "That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

Someone pulled out a fiddle and flute and the halls of Bag End were suddenly filled with a rather joyful tune.

"Cut the cloth, tread on the fat,

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat,

Pour the milk on the pantry floor..."

Kili had managed to wedge himself in the doorway, catching plates flying in his direction and sending them straight in to Bifur. Other pieces of cutlery were flying around the rooms, under Kili's legs, all destined for the sink... or the floor. I managed to pull myself from the wall and watched as Kili took a meat prong and sent it flying straight to Bifur's head. I gasped and watched in relief and awe as Bifur caught the prong moments before it would have buried itself into his skull.

"Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl,

Pound them up with a thumping pole,

And when you're finished if ere are whole,

Send them down the hall to role!"

The music continued as the Dwarves laughed, still passing plates to each other. It was a spectacular thing to watch, a little frightening perhaps, but spectacular none the less. I was leaning forwards, peering into the kitchen when I felt myself being whirled round and suddenly found myself facing Kili. He grasped my hand and pulled me away from the door, one hand resting on my hip. Once out of the way he lifted his arm and spun me round, catching a flying bowl in the other hand and sending that further on its course.

I couldn't help but laugh; the Dwarves really were a merry gathering. Kili's eyes were bright with joy and I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my lips as he danced me over into the corner of the kitchen, sending plates and forks flying as we went. I soon found myself leant in the corner of the kitchen against an old cabinet, clapping in time to the music and watching with wide eyes at the sight around me.

Bilbo on the other hand was enjoying himself far less than I was. Eyes flickering around the rooms and desperately reaching out to save his plates, his fingers closing over thing air.

Finally as the music died down and the last of the plates flew through the door, as one the Dwarves shouted "That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" Bilbo pushed his way into the kitchen to join the rest of us, finding his plates, cleaned and neatly stacked on the kitchen table.

The room erupted into loud applause and laughter at the look of shock and relief covering Bilbo's features. And as much as I tried, I couldn't help but laugh at my old friend too.


	4. The Contract

**Rather a long chapter this, but I feel like it has some sweet moments. Please Review and Favourite.**

The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey

Fan Fiction.

Chapter 4; The Contract.

Three loud bangs sounded on the front door and the room fell silent. I looked up at Gandalf who was sat at the head of the table, puffing on his pipe.

"He is here." The wizard said and stood to open the door. The Dwarves followed after, all whispering quietly to one another.

I waited for Bilbo before slowly making my way over to the hallway, after the Dwarves.

"Who, do you think this is?" I whispered.

"I don't know, but they must be important..." Bilbo replied as we came to a stop in the hallway. The Dwarves parted allowing Bilbo and I through to the front of the crowd.

Gandalf leaned down and unlatched the door, letting it swing open into the hallway and revealing one last Dwarf stood on the doorstep.

The Dwarf turned to face Gandalf, a pleasant look on the his face.

This Dwarf was not as old as Balin but then, not as young as Fili or Kili. He had thick black hair with traces of grey and a thick beard. He held himself with such composure that I had to agree with Bilbo. This Dwarf was important, he had to be, to look so regal.

"Gandalf," The Dwarf said, with an air of familiarity and smiled. Taking a step inside he continued. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find, I lost my way, twice. Would not have found it at all, had it not been for that mark on the door." He removed his cloak, which Kili stepped forwards to take.

At the sound of a defiled front door, Bilbo spoke up. "Mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!" he said defiantly

Gandalf hurriedly closed the door and leant on it. "There is a mark, I put it there myself." So that was what he'd been doing by the door this morning I thought, shaking my head slightly. Gandalf then gestured to the newest arrival to the house "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakensheild."

Even the name sounded regal.

Thorin turned, facing Bilbo. "So this is the Hobbit?" He said, studying Bilbo with curiosity, his arms crossed over his chest, before his eyes found me. "And who is this one?" He asked, raising a dark brow

"A friend." I said shortly, setting my jaw. I was tired of people finding my presence in the house surprising. I lived down the path from Bilbo, it was more natural for me to be there than them!

Thorin raised both brows at me in surprise. "Quite defiant aren't you." He hadn't meant it as a question but Balin took it upon himself to answer.

"Aye she is, quite the Dwarven temper on her too." I noticed Bofur rubbing his head, remembering the smack I'd given him with the book. I stood straighter, unsure of weather it was a good thing or not, to have a Dwarven temper.

"Indeed..." Thorin trailed off, his eyes leaving me and returning his attention to Bilbo. "Tell me, Master Baggins..." He said, beginning to circle Bilbo. "Have you done much fighting?"

Bilbo stood stiffly, shocked at the question. "Pardon me?"

Thorin continued, rephrasing his question. "Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?"

Bilbo cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "Well I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know..." for a moment he seemed proud, not only at the joke but as though it was some great achievement. Then he cleared his throat and straightened uncomfortably "But I fail to see why that's relevant."

I could have slapped Bilbo for the response. A company of Dwarves in his hallway and he boasts about conkers... not the best reply.

"Thought as much." Thorin said, coming to a stop in front of Bilbo. He glanced back at the company of Dwarves and a small, smug smile spread across his lips. "he looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The company chuckled gently at the comment but I could feel my brow beginning to furrow in worry.

Why would they think Bilbo was a burglar?

The Dwarves pushed through and into the now tidy dining room, Dwalin and Ori speeding off to fetch Thorin something to eat. Good luck with that, I thought, thinking back at the pillaged pantry. With a sigh I realised that the only way they were going to feed Thorin was if a broth was made.

I doubted either Ori nor Dwalin knew how to make a broth and maybe it was the Hobbit upbringing or maybe just good hosting, but I found myself pushing my way through the Dwarves with a deep sigh intent on serving our last guest some food. Making my way through into the kitchen I batted the two Dwarves out of the way. I could hear the sounds of Thorin greeting his kin coming through from the dining room. Luckily this greeting was far more measured and calm than the last.

Ori hovered over me as I started the gas cooker and placed a pan of water on to boil. When he insisted on helping I sent him off to collect scraps of vegetables and meat. When Ori returned, clutching a measly few handfuls of scraps the lot went into the pot to boil, I handed Ori a tankard and asked him to fill it up and hand it to Thorin while he waited for food. Within a few moments the veg and meat had softened, I added a dash of flour to thicken the broth, and then a few choice herbs to the mix before plating it up and bringing the bowl and spoon out to the table.

Everyone had already gathered round the small wooden table, crammed in at the corners leaving the whole head end of it alone for Thorin, who sat calmly chatting to Gandalf. Everyone's eyes fixed on me as I brought over the bowl and placed it down in front of Thorin, setting the spoon beside the bowl.

He glanced up and straightened at the sight of food. He breathed in deeply, smelling the broth and a small smile curled his lips.

"Thank you." He said. At least he was polite.

"Uh-huh" I hummed in reply, gaining a chuckle in response. He may have been polite but after the day I'd had, he would just have to settle for my steeliness.

The room had gone eerily silent as they watched Thorin blow gently on the broth before taking a sip.

"Mmm." He hummed in delight. "It's good." He commented, taking another slow sip.

"It always is," murmured Bilbo from the corner. "Elin makes the best broth."

Had it been under different circumstances I might have blushed at the compliment, as it was, I settled for moving to a less crowded corner of the room and perching on the edge of a cabinet.

As Thorin ate, the company began to ask questions.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin asked. "Did they all come?"

"Aye," Thorin responded, "Envoys from all seven Kingdoms."

The Dwarves murmured in gratitude at the news.

Dwalin went next; "What do the Dwarves of the iron hills say? Is Dain with us?"

Thorin paused, swallowing the broth and clearing his throat. "They will not come." The news was met with protest from the other Dwarves, Thorin spoke up to give an explanation. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

Amongst the murmurs Bilbo piped up, "You're going on a quest?"

Gandalf started, at the sound of Bilbo behind him. "Bilbo, my dear fellow. Let us have a little more light."

Bilbo hummed in agreement and left in search of another candle. Gandalf produced a small map from somewhere in the midst of his robes and laid it out on the table, in sight of all the Dwarves.

"Far to the East," Gandalf explained as Bilbo returned, candle in hand. "Over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak..."

"The lonely mountain..." I murmured, a memory surfacing from a tale I heard long ago. All eyes in the room snapped up to me and I shifted in my seat.

"Aye," A Dwarf said, Gloin I believe he was called. He stared at me for a moment before turning back to Thorin. "Oin has read the portents, and the portents say... It's time." Dwarves around the table murmured in exhaustion, apparently the 'portents' had been mentioned more than once.

Oin confirmed it by saying "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain. As it was foretold; When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

Bilbo emerged from the pantry at the mention of the word 'beast' "Uh, what beast?" He asked, concerned.

Bofur answered, removing the pipe from his mouth "Well, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals..."

"Yes I know what a dragon is.." Bilbo cut in. He had that look about him, the look he always got as a child when he feared his mother would catch us doing something terrible. It was a look that conveyed complete uncertainty, some fear and a little bit of intrigue.

Slowly I go to my feet and made my way over to Bilbo, giving him a reassuring smile.

Ori jumped up from the table, trying to sound brave and yelled with confidence; "I'm not afraid, I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie-" Ori was forced down by Dori, who sat next to him and several others began to shout out either complaints or to cheer Ori on.

The racket calmed quickly and Balin spoke. "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But were numbered just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

The room was in uproar as every Dwarf, save Thorin shouted in objection.

Fili pounded the table for attention "We may be few in number, but we are fighters! All of us! To the last Dwarf!"

Kili joined in, "And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!"

The Dwarves rounded on Gandalf, staring up in anticipation as he puffed anxiously on his pipe. "Oh well now, I-I wouldn't say that. I-"

Dori cut in, "How many then?" He asked.

Gandalf turned to the Dwarf "What?"

"How many dragons have you killed?" Dori asked again, waiting patiently for an answer. "Go on, give us a number!"

Gandalf murmured, coughing around the end of his pipe uncomfortably as the Dwarves broke out into heated arguments across the table, some standing up in anger.

I looked down at Thorin whom had remained silent until this point. I could see the stiffness in his shoulders and knew what was coming, I stepped back, taking Bilbo's arm in mine and silencing his burbling.

Thorin jumped up from his place in anger, nearly knocking over his chair in the process and bellowed at the Dwarves, who all fell silent in an instant. The Dwarves sheepishly sat down as he continued to address the company.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighting the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

As Thorin finished the Dwarves began to cheer, standing up and waving their fists triumphantly in the air. Once the Dwarves calmed down and returned to their seats, Balin, who had remained seated, with a solemn expression painted on his features spoke up in a sombre tone.

"You forget, the front gate is sealed. There is no way in to the mountain."

Gandalf spoke next "That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true..." between his outstretched fingers appeared a large key, seemingly from thin air.

Bilbo and I stared at the appearing key in amazement.

Thorin gazed upon it in wonder. "How came you by this?" He asked, slightly breathless.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf presented the key to Thorin who took it gently from his grasp.

My hand found its way into Bilbo's. He gave a gentle squeeze of encouragement, I glanced up at him and saw the overwhelmed sensation spreading though my body was just as visible on Bilbo's face.

The Dwarves were far too busy staring at the key to take any notice of the two of us.

Fili was the first to speak. "If there is a key, there must be a door."

Gandalf nodded, and touched the map in front of him gently, "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." He said. I felt both myself and Bilbo lean forwards to get a clearer view of the map.

"There's another way in!" Kili breathed, a grin spreading across his features.

"Well," Gandalf paused. "if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-Earth who can." He turned to the Dwarves. "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori shouted.

A sense of dread began to wash over me as Ori's words sank in. A burglar. That was the title Thorin had given Bilbo.

Bilbo was however, quite unaware of what he was in for and fiddled with his suspenders. Oblivious.

"Hmm," He said leaning forwards, studying the map again. "And a good one too. An expert I'd imagine." He stood back and sniffed, still playing with his suspenders.

"And are you?" Gloin inquired.

Bilbo looked up, "Am I what?" Completely clueless, that's what he was.

"He said he's an expert!" Oin said, and clapped. His ear horn must have been clogged. Several of the Dwarves began to laugh.

I smacked Bilbo in the chest, he huffed and looked over at me in surprise. I widened my eyes at him and suddenly realisation dawned on his face.

"M-me?" He asked, then turned to the rest of the Dwarves. "No, no, no, no, no! I-I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life!"

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Master Baggins. He is hardly burglar material." Said Balin, shifting in his seat.

Bilbo nodded furiously at my side and I rolled my eyes.

Dwalin shook his head. "Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Bilbo nodded once, hoping things had been settled and taking a comfortable step back from the table.

The Dwarves rose up, and began to argue again, shouting and gesturing to each other.

I felt the anger before I saw it. Gandalf, who had been sitting quietly in the corner suddenly rose, a darkness spreading out from behind him, the anger radiating out from him visibly. I shivered. The room fell instantly silent around him.

"Enough!" He bellowed, his voice unnaturally loud. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" He sank down into his chair again, the darkness receding and the room returning to normal. In a far more reasonable tone Gandalf continued. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, In fact they can go unseen by most, if they choose." At his last comment I glanced up to meet his gaze. I could feel a light blush begin to colour my cheeks.

His eyes flickered back to the Dwarves. "And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." Gandalf settled further into his seat and looked expectantly at Thorin. When no reply came he added; "You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Master Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself."

Bilbo stared dumbfounded back at Gandalf. "You must trust me on this." Gandalf said, leaning in to Thorin.

Thorin looked over at Bilbo then down at the table. "Very well, we will do it your way."

I froze and Bilbo began to stutter next to me. "No, no, no-"

Thorin turned to Balin "Give him the contract." Balin began sifting through his pockets and produced a rather large scroll of paper.

"Alright! We're off!" Bofur exclaimed, the other Dwarves cheered in agreement.

Balin stood to hand Bilbo the contract "It's just the usual, summary, out-of-pocket-expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth..." Thorin took the contract from Balin's hand and passed it roughly behind him, hitting Bilbo squarely in the chest with the parchment.

"F-funeral arrangements?" Bilbo repeated, huffing as the contract hit him.

Bilbo stepped back, unfolding the large contract and letting it drop down, nearly to the floor. He buried his nose in the paper and began to murmur to himself as he read.

I turned, following Bilbo and leaning over his shoulder to try and read...

"Terms: cash on delivery, up to, but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any... seems fair." He muttered, before continuing. "Eh, present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including but not limited to: Laceration?" Bilbo paused, "Evisceration," He unfolded another part of the contract and stared up at the company of Dwarves in disbelief. "Incineration?"

I turned to see Bofur nodding, as if it were obvious. "Oh aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." He finished, the other Dwarves nodded in agreement.

Bilbo dropped his hands to his sides and stared, wide eyed out at the front door. "huh."

"You alright laddie?" Balin asked, leaning over to look at him, a concerned look in the old Dwarves eyes.

Bilbo bent over, resting his hands on his legs for support. He began breathing deeply, trying not to empty the little contents of his stomach out over the floor. "Uh, I fee-." He began shakily. "Feel a bit faint."

Bofur, jumping at the chance for some entertainment stood from his seat, "think furnace, with wings..."

Mentally I was slapping Bofur, he could see perfectly well how this was affecting Bilbo and yet he insisted on making the situation worse.

"Air. I-I-I need air!" Bilbo huffed, trying to straighten himself.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash..." I hovered, ready to either slap Bilbo out of hysteria or step out of the way of half digested food as it hit the floor.

Bilbo took another few, deep breaths, attempting to compose himself as everyone stared on. He stood, for a moment, straightening his shoulders and clearing his throat, apparently fine. He let out a short huff before murmuring "Hmm, nope." And fainting, falling sideways towards the floor. I dashed over, reaching him before he hit the hard tiles and managed to hook my arms under both of his and keep him slumped up, dead weight, pulling me down.

"Uh, very helpful Bofur," Gandalf scolded.

"Yes thank you." I huffed, staring at the smiling Dwarf. "Come get his legs and help me move him." I ordered and the Dwarf meekly stepped forwards to take Bilbo's legs. Apparently I was the only one to struggle with Bilbo's weight as the Dwarf lifted him easily. The other Dwarves were laughing merrily amongst themselves.

I backed away into the family room and set Bilbo down in his armchair by the fire. I sighed, staring at his slumped figure and wrapped a blanket round my old friend's legs, sliding off the braces on his shoulders to allow him more comfort.

Bofur muttered a muted apology and bumbled off to join his kin. Gandalf stood watch as I poked the fire, trying to keep the hearth lit. Thorin stood in the archway, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and studied the unconscious Hobbit with disapproval.

"Gandalf, this may not be your best idea. If he cannot handle himself, what use will he be to us?" Thorin grumbled, his eyes not leaving the poor Hobbit in the chair. Gandalf may have been about to answer but I rounded on the regal Dwarf with a vengeance.

"Master Thorin, with all due respect I don't believe you have helped the situation very much." I turned, poker still in hand and pointed it vengefully at the calm Dwarf.

He shrugged away from the wall and raised an eyebrow at me "How so, young Hobbit?"

"The Shire is a quiet place, Master Thorin, the most excitement we Hobbits ever see is when one of the fireworks at midsummer backfires and takes down the bakery tent." Thorin chuckled at my remark but I continued. "You cannot barge into a Hobbit home, order Bilbo to join you on a quest he had no prior knowledge of and then tell tales of dragon and danger and expect him to be calm about it. Allow him time to adjust." With that I threw down the poker and stormed off and out of the room, to prepare some tea for when Bilbo finally returned to the land of the living.

I was just putting the pan of water on to boil when I heard a low chuckle behind me. I whirled spoon in hand and found myself staring into the eyes of Kili. I sighed and returned to setting out the tea cup and sugar.

"What is it you'd be wanting Master Dwarf?" I asked, a little more roughly than I'd meant.

"Never seen someone speak so harshly to my Uncle before. That's all." He chuckled.

"Well maybe it's about time someone did." I huffed, throwing the tealeaves down into the cup. I was getting far too tired of these Dwarves. Although now that he mentioned it, I could clearly see the resemblance between the two.

"Nor have I ever seen him take such harsh words that well..." Added another voice, I glanced up to find Fili entering the kitchen and moving over to stand beside Kili.

"Well he obviously listens to a voice of reason then." I growled, dumping Thorin's dishes in the sink and beginning to wash them.

"Indeed." The two chuckled together. It seemed and irksome habit, their chorused speech.

"Must you always speak as one?" I asked, dumping the bowl and spoon on the draining board and turning to wipe my hands on my now exceedingly grubby apron, it would have to be washed tomorrow.

Fili and Kili turned to look at one another, a broad smile shared between the two. "Brothers often do Miss Elin." Fili said.

"Brothers," I murmured. Well that explained it.

"Kili is my younger brother." Fili said.

"But both my looks and wit, far outrank that of my brother." Kili added, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Is that so?" Fili said, turning to face his brother with a challenge in his stare.

"It is." Kili replied, straightening away from the wall and staring intently at Fili.

Fili lunged forwards, knocking Kili to the ground and beginning to wrestle rather violently. I sighed at the sight and swiftly lifted one of Bilbo's antique vases from the nearby cabinet and placed it far out of reach of the scrambling Dwarves.

I turned back to my boiling water to find Oin stood, resting against the counter, puffing on his pipe and staring at the two Dwarves with a thick sense of melancholy. I tried to ignore the intruding Dwarf as I poured up a cup of tea.

Oin sighed deeply. "I remember a time I would have wrestled all my brothers for the attention of a fair lass the like of you."

I felt my brow furrow at the comment and was about to brush it off with a reply when I heard a low groan from the family room. Bilbo was awakening. Quickly I grabbed the cup from the counter and dodged the still wrestling Dwarves out into the family room where a befuddled Bilbo sat blinking and rubbing his eyes.

"Here," I said, handing him the cup, which he clutched desperately to his chest.

"What happened?" He asked, staring up at me with bleary eyes.

"You fainted, lack of food isn't doing you any good Bilbo." I said, settling myself down in the chair across from him.

A small smile sprung across Bilbo's lips, "Thank you," He murmured, taking a slow sip of his tea. "But it wasn't lack of food this time." He said, his sad eyes flickering up to meet mine.

"Bilbo, it's a lot to take in, give yourself some time to think." I cleared my throat and settled back, staring into the flickering fire beside me. For the first time, in the quietness of the house, I felt myself beginning to relax.

"Oh, my dear Bilbo, you are awake!" Gandalf cried, crouching down through the doorway and entering the family room.

"I'll be alright, just let me sit quietly for a moment." Bilbo said, straightening in the chair and grasping his cup.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long!" Gandalf scolded, moving further into the room. "Tell me when did doilies and you mother's dishes become so important to you?" He asked, his expression softening.

I couldn't help but agree. The Hobbit sat before me now was nothing compared to the young Hobbit I had grown up with. This Hobbit was old in his bones, and far too soft. I stared over at Bilbo who seemed rather offended at Gandalf's comments.

"I remember a young Hobbit who was always running off in search of Elves in the woods! He'd stay out late, come home after dark trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire!"

I remembered that Hobbit too. I'd spend many a late evening trailing the woods with Bilbo, pretending we were out of some great adventure, discovering a long lost treasure and battling Trolls late into the night, until the candle light was no longer enough to keep us going.

Bilbo stared on in defiance, still clutching his tea.

"The world is not in you books and maps, it's out there..." Gandalf said, nodding towards the window.

"I can't just go running off into the blue," Bilbo began. "I am a Baggins," He said, letting out a strangled murmur from his throat. "Of Bag End." He gestured defiantly to Gandalf. Obviously thinking this was reason enough.

"Bilbo," I scolded, he was becoming unreasonable.

"You are also a Took!" Gandalf cut in, gaining a huff from Bilbo. "Did you know that your great, great, great, great, uncle Bullrourogh Took was so large he could ride a real horse?" Gandalf said, pointing to the portrait on the wall as he spoke.

"Yes" Bilbo whispered.

"Yes, well he could!" Gandalf boomed, getting animated in his story telling. "In the battle of Green Fields he charged the Goblin ranks, he swung his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off and it sailed a hundred yards through the air, and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won." Then giving a smile he added "And the game of golf invented at the same time."

Bilbo sat his tea down beside him and clasped his hands before him sighing for a moment. "I do believe you made that up." He said, staring as Gandalf padded over to a seat and sank down into it.

"Well, all good stories deserve embellishment." Said Gandalf, making himself comfortable. "You'll have a tale or two of your own when you come back." He said, looking encouragingly on at Bilbo.

Bilbo smiled, and for a moment it looked as though he might agree to go. The he sighed and starred up at Gandalf in earnest.

"Can you promise that I will come back?" He asked, my heart fell.

"No." Gandalf admitted with a shake of the head. "And if you do, you will not be the same."

Bilbo pursed his lips for a moment. "That's what I thought." He cleared his throat and rose from the chair. "Sorry Gandalf, I can't sign this." He nodded to the contract lain on a footstool. "you've got the wrong Hobbit." And with that he began to leave.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Leaning my head back against the chair.

Gandalf sighed and made to go after him.

"Don't." I breathed, opening one eye to peer up at Gandalf. "Give him a moment and I will speak to him."

"Do you think he will change his mind?" Gandalf asked, settling back down in his chair.

Instead of answering I posed another question to Gandalf. "I have known Bilbo for many years. He has become soft in these last few," I turned to face Gandalf. "do you think this adventure will do him good?"

Gandalf sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I think, should he return from this. He will come back a better Hobbit than when he left."

I smiled. "So do I." Slowly I rose from my chair and headed out after Bilbo,

"It seems we have lost our burglar." Balin remarked, as I passed him and Thorin in the hall. I huffed at the comment and continued off to find Bilbo.

I knocked once on the door to Bilbo's room and entered to find him sat on the edge of his bed, a desolate look upon his features.

"Bilbo?" I asked, moving forwards to sit with him.

"You think I'm a coward." He stated, his eyes fixed on a far point in the room.

"No, Bilbo. I do not. You are many things but not a coward." He looked up into my eyes, a ray of hope shining where before there had been none."I do think you should reconsider though.."

Bilbo's head dropped and I took my place by his side, putting an arm around him.

"I am afraid." He whispered, almost to himself.

"I know." I replied, squeezing his shoulders. "I would worry more, had you not been afraid."

We sat in silence for a moment before I cleared my throat. "Bilbo I would never ask you to do something that I thought would harm you. Never. Although this might be dangerous I'm asking, as your oldest friend, to please reconsider your decision." I paused for a moment, before standing and heading over to the door. "I'll say goodnight."

"Where are you going?" He asked. His head snapping up.

"We have thirteen Dwarves in the house Bilbo, they will need to sleep somewhere." I smiled and slipped out the door as deep rumblings began to fill the house.

It took a short while for me to realise the Dwarves were singing again. This time, the song far less joyful than the first.

I padded the halls, coming across the Dwarves gathered in the living room, all sat calmly with pipes or ales in their hands and humming the beginnings of a song.

"Far over, the misty mountains cold." Thorin began, his voice deep and mournful.

"Two dungeons deep, and caverns old,

We must away, ere break of day,

To find our long, forgotten gold."

Others joined in, filling the room with the deep song.

"The pines were roaring, on the height,

The winds were moaning, in the night,

The fire was red, it flaming spread,

The trees like touches, blazed with light."

The song died off, leaving the house sombrely quiet. Every Dwarf was sat, or stood staring into the crackling flames on the hearth, some reliving the memories of the night their home was taken from them, others the tales they had heard as children.

I hovered in the doorway, staring at the floor until Thorin cleared his throat and snapped me back to attention.

I set about getting bedding and settling the Dwarves down around the house, handing them each a blanket and pillow from the laundry cupboard and designating a few sleeping rooms. Finally when I'd managed to settle most of the Dwarves down I found myself sat exhausted in Bilbo's armchair, sipping my own warm cup of tea and staring into the fire.

A movement across from me caught my eye and I glanced over to find Kili staring at me, hands behind his head and lying on his back by the fire. He smiled softly at me and I felt an answering smile spread itself over my lips.

"Do you think he will change his mind?" Asked the Dwarf quietly, so as not to wake the others. I could already hear several of the Dwarves snoring from around the house.

I sighed deeply, setting aside my tea and turning to stare back into the flickering light. "I think, with the right push, Bilbo will come around."

He nodded "I hope so." He said, and sighed before rolling over onto his side. "Goodnight Miss Elin." He whispered.

"Goodnight Master Kili." I replied and settled back into my chair.


	5. Joining the Company

**Thank you for all the follows and favourites! It's highly appreciated! **

The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey

Fan Fiction.

Chapter 5; Joining the Company.

It was early the next morning I woke, still in the armchair. I blinked at the sudden light and went to rub my eyes, finding a blanket had been draped over me at some point in the night. I sighed and looked around the silent room.

_Silence._

I blinked again and jumped from the chair. They were gone! I starred around the empty room, not a trace of them left, aside from the contract still lying on the footstool. I quickly padded round the house, finding the other rooms just as bare and lacking of Dwarves as the others were.

I gasped " Bilbo!" They'd left without him. I stormed over to his room and threw open the door, launching myself over towards the sleeping Hobbit and shaking his shoulder roughly.

Bilbo started awake.

"W-wha!?" He burbled, his words blurred and mumbled with sleep. His eyes focused on me behind half closed lids. "Elin?"

"They've gone Bilbo!" I nearly yelled, giving his shoulders another shake.

He blinked once, seemingly uncomprehending, then blinked again and his eyes opened wide and alert. He stood and began to search around the house, just as I had, treading quietly.

"H-hello?" He called, clenching his fists as his voice echoed around the empty house. When no reply came a gleeful laugh escaped his throat and he pottered into the Kitchen, raising his fits in rejoice.

I sighed behind him. He stood, hands on his hips staring out at the family room beyond him and then sighed. He took a few steps forwards and dropped his hands to his sides, catching sight of the contract on the table.

I knew he could feel it as much as I could. That sense of emptiness that had taken over the house at the loss of the Dwarves. Whereas yesterday the halls had been filled with warmth and noise there was now a stifling cold and stillness to the rooms.

"Bilbo, you have to go after them." I pleaded. He turned to me, eyes wide.

"I-I can't..." He trailed off, staring around the room.

"Bilbo, please." I stepped up to him and took his hands in mine.

"What if I don't come back?" He mumbled, looking down at our hands.

"What if you do?" I replied. "Bilbo, dangers live outside your front door, yet you still choose to venture out day after day." He looked up into my eyes. "The Bilbo I knew would have jumped at the chance of an adventure, a real one."

Bilbo opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "What would that young Hobbit have said had he been here now? Would he have stayed behind, wondering how his cabbage patch would fair without him or would he run out the door? Bilbo, moments like these make life worth living, don't throw this away." Bilbo sighed and I squeezed his hand. "and even if you choose not to do it for yourself, think about this; you have lived in the Shire your whole life, this is where you have always belonged. These Dwarves, they have no place like this, they have no home. And if you are their one hope at regaining a place to belong, is it really right, to let your fear take that hope away from them? Don't regret your decision, and wonder at what could have been."  
He looked up, a smile forming on his lips. He squeezed my fingers and nodded. I beamed at him.

"You must come with me!" Bilbo said, tightening his grip on my hands. There was the flicker of the old Bilbo in his eyes, alight with intrigue and excitement.

I laughed. "I don't think I was included in the invitation."

"I won't leave without you Elin, they will just have to understand." Bilbo's eyes bored into mine.

I didn't want to say no. The idea of going off on an adventure made my stomach twist with excitement. It hardly worried me weather I returned or not. I had little family left in the Shire and my closest friend was Bilbo. If I did die, it would have been doing something more than what waited here in the Shire, it would have been for a better reason then old age and boredom.

With Bilbo gripping my hands so tightly and staring so intently into my eyes it took very little in the end to convince me.

In under ten minutes the two of us bounded out the front door and down the hill, asking a passing Hobbit if they had seen Dwarves travel their way.

"'Ere, Mr. Bilbo where are you two off too?" One Hobbit yelled as Bilbo and I dodged some chicken in the middle of the path.

"Can't stop!" I yelled, "We're already late."

"Late for what?"

"We're going, on an adventure!" Bilbo yelled, the grin wide on his face.

We had packed enough provisions for the both of us and carried them both in neat rucksacks on our backs. A mat for sleeping under and food that would not rot. My dress and apron lay curled up in the corner of Bilbo's room and I now donned a pair of his old trousers and a shirt, my thick jacket was slung over my shoulders and whipped around my knees as the two of us flew over hedges and down paths hoping desperately to catch up to the Dwarves.

Bilbo held the signed contract in his hand, letting it flap in the wind as we bounded on, past the borders of the Shire and into a set of unfamiliar woods.

Just as the thought of us having lost our way began to form in my head, I spotted the shapes of distant figures astride a group of ponies. We'd found them!

"There!" I yelled and Bilbo streaked off after them, calling for them to wait. I was as good a runner as Bilbo, if not better and the two of us arrived beside the now still company within moments.

I spotted Gandalf leading the company, astride a huge horse, with Thorin close behind him. Gandalf smiled at the two of us, his eyes gleaming with pride.

"I signed it!" Bilbo said, holding up the contract as we came to a stop and moving to hand it to Balin.

Balin leaned down and took the contract from Bilbo, pulling out a magnifier to study the signature.

Bilbo eyed the ponies with displeasure as we stood waiting for our judgement.

"Everything, appears to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakensheild."

"What is she doing here?" Thorin asked, looking down at me.

Bilbo cleared his throat and looked up at Thorin sheepishly. "I will not go without her." He said, his voice surprisingly set.

I straightened, looking Thorin straight in the eyes. He turned to Gandalf, looking for help.

"If he wishes for her to come, I see no problem with it." Gandalf looked over to me with a warm smile. "Besides help is always welcomed, and where one burglar is good, two are always better."

Thorin sighed and turned to me.

"You will sign a contract, just as Master Baggins has."

I nodded curtly.

Balin spoke up then. "Eh, we only have the one contract, it was designed for Master Baggins."

"She will have to sign that. It will be just as binding." Thorin groaned, tired of the hold up. A pen was produced and my name inked onto the thick parchment within moments. Balin smiled and folded up the contract.

"If you slow us down," Thorin warned, "either of you, we shall leave you behind." I nodded, my eyes holding his.

Thorin straightened, and looked up at the other Dwarves. "Get them on ponies." He said, turning back and beginning to head off.

The smile from Bilbo's face fell and he looked over at Thorin's retreating back.

"No, no, no, that won't be necessary." He pleaded. A pony was brought over beside me and I eagerly launched myself up, Balin took my hand and steadied me. I smiled at the old Dwarf, then turned and rolled my eyes at Bilbo.

"Thank you, I'm sure I can keep up, on foot. I've done my fair share of, eh walking holidays. You know?" Bilbo continued, mumbling more to himself than anyone else. I noticed Thorin nod towards Fili and Kili who eased their way up behind Bilbo.

"Even got as far as Frogmorton once," Bilbo continued, suddenly yelping as the brothers grabbed onto Bilbo's shoulder, one on each side, and planted him firmly on a pony.

I snorted, turning my pony to trot alongside Bilbo. "Frogmorton?" I asked, smiling just a little.

"Yes." He said defiantly.

"Bilbo, that's hardly a walking holiday. Frogmorton's not even beyond Brandywine river!" Bilbo's face fell and he huffed in annoyance which gained a few laughs from the other Dwarves.

Bilbo sat in silence, holding the rains in his hands with a look of utter distaste on his face, Myrtle, the pony, whinnied ruffling her mane as she trotted on calmly and the look that crossed poor Bilbo's face had me bent double laughing.

"Never liked horses." He mumbled. Glaring at the back of Myrtle's head.

I chuckled, reaching down and patting Gretel, my pony, gently.

"Best get used to them Master Baggins, far faster than even your experienced feet." Fili said, coming up on one side of Bilbo, a smirk in place.

I let slip a small giggle which Bilbo rewarded with a harsh glare, it would have been more effective had Myrtle not shaken herself again, gaining a whimper from Bilbo.

Gandalf appeared between the two of us, smiling at Bilbo.

"Well my dear, it seems you will discover what this adventure brings, for yourself after all." Gandalf said, turning his smile on me.

"Yes. It seems I will." I replied, smiling up at him.

"And a good thing too. I feel you may prove yourself quite useful to the company." I broke my stare with Gandalf, a wide and slightly embarrassed grin forming on my lips and a feeling of pride swelling in my chest.

"As long as you can make more of that broth, I don't think Uncle will care what you do to help." I snapped my head up to find a smirking Kili riding on my other side.

I grimaced at the Dwarf and rolled my eyes at his chuckle.

"Come on Nori, Pay up!" Shouted a voice, somewhere behind us. Bilbo and I watched as Nori turned, tossing a purse of coins back through the travellers.

Suddenly, Dwarves were tossing coin purses back and forth between each other, groans of defeat and chuckles filled the quiet air.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked, turning to Gandalf.

"Oh, they took wagers, on whether or not, you'd turn up." Gandalf said with a nod. Bilbo raised his eyebrows at the news. "Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Bilbo frowned, disappointed by the lack of faith they had in him.

Then he looked up and leaned closer to Gandalf, "And what did you think?"

Gandalf paused for a moment, staring forwards before suddenly lifting his arm to catch a flying purse that had whizzed past Bilbo's head. He chuckled as he tossed the money in his hand.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." Gandalf shoved the purse into a sack at his side and gave me a wink.

Of course he knew Bilbo would come around. Bilbo might have been set in his way to a point. But even as soft as he'd become in his old age, nothing could truly stop Bilbo from going on an adventure.

Bilbo smiled to himself, glad of the decision he'd made before sneezing violently.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Oh, it's horse hair, having a reaction." He explained, searching his pockets for a hanky.

"No, wait, wait. STOP!" He shouted, coming up empty. "Stop, we have to turn around."

"What on earth is the matter?" Asked Gandalf, sounding irked as the company pulled to a halt, turning to face Bilbo, who was still searching through his pockets.

"I've forgotten my handkerchief." Bilbo wined, pulling a horrified expression.

"Here," Bofur yelled, ripping off a piece of his jacket and tossing the grubby rag back towards Bilbo. "Use this."

Bilbo caught the rag and starred at it in disgust, leaning in slightly to sniff the rag, as the rest of the company laughed and turned to move again. Thorin rolling his eyes in irritation at the Hobbit.

I shook my head and pulled on the rains, continuing on with the other Dwarves.

"Move on!" Thorin boomed.

Bilbo, swallowing his pride, straightened out the rag and blew his nose.

"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good many other things Bilbo Baggins, before we reach out journeys end" Gandalf said, as we all began to travel again. "You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you, the world is ahead."


	6. Unusual Bedtime Story

The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey

Fan Fiction.

Chapter 6; Unusual Bedtime Story.

We travelled a great deal that day, far further than I had ever gone before. Past rivers, over mountain ranges, and through dark woods. Such beautiful landscapes passed by with surprising speed on the ponies. Greener fields than I had ever seen, sights that took my breath away.

We stopped for lunch on a quiet field, although at that moment food was far from my mind. I stood taking in the view, chewing absently on an apple.

"Bilbo Baggins, I do believe this is a sight few Hobbits could ever dream of seeing." I whispered as he stood next to me, staring out over the rugged rocks. He hummed in response, just as dumbstruck as I was.

We made camp that night, higher up in the mountains on a small level clearing cut out in the side of the rock. Supper had been cooked, mainly by Bofur, apparently he was an excellent chef, I only helped, and possibly added a few seasonings while he wasn't looking. We'd served up the stew, eaten and chatted for a short while before the Dwarves decided it was time to sleep.

The problem was, it seemed Dwarves had a nasty habit of snoring. I lay on the ground, staring up at the stars and listening to the insistent drone of Bombur's deep snore. The rest of the Dwarves were napping quietly, save Fili and Kili who were on watch at the time.

The fire still crackled quietly beside me and considering I was on the hard ground, I was actually rather comfortable. I would have had no problem drifting off, had it not been for insatiable rumble that was coming from the large Dwarf. I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed. Then sat up and stared around myself, Bilbo lay beside me, glaring over at Bombur with a look of pure hatred. He glanced up at me and I huffed.

I stretched; my back cracking and sighed again, watching in disgust as Bombur inhaled a group of moths fluttering around his face then breathed them back out again, before standing and going to find the pot of water we kept and splash some on my face. It helped a little, at least the irritated feeling around my tired eyes seemed to ease.

I stood and stretched again.

"Not used to sleeping on the ground?" Asked a voice. I turned to find Kili sat fiddling with his knife on the ground beside his brother and smirking up at me.

"It's not that," I said, moving closer to the brothers. "I'm surprised any of you can sleep, with that noise." I pointed over to Bombur who, as if on cue let out a loud groan in his sleep.

The brothers chuckled. "Takes practice." Said Kili.

"And Exhaustion." Added Fili, smiling.

I smiled back, and sat down on a rock across from the two brothers. I rested my head on my hands and stared into the flickering flames before me.

"I've never set foot outside the Shire before..." I mumbled, thinking out loud.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Murmured Kili. I shot him a quick look before returning to stare into the flames.

"It's not as though I've never thought about it before. I've always dreamt of what I would find out in the world."

"Then why is this the first time you've left?" Asked Fili.

"I suppose I was just scared, of what could be out there. At some point, as you get older, you just become aware that there are things in the world that can harm you. Small things like climbing to the tops of pine trees, things you'd barely think of as a child, suddenly seem too dangerous." It was the first time I'd admitted it. In a way I'd gone just as soft as Bilbo. "But I'm glad I came." I said, my eyes flickering up from the fire and finding Fili smiling at me. My gaze flashed over to Kili who was sat, knife still in hand and staring at the fire with a frown on his face.

"Why were you climbing pines?" He asked, lifting his befuddled gaze up to mine. I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped my lips. "What?" He said, widening his eyes at my laugh.

"Have you never wondered what birds see from the skies?" I asked, still smiling at the Dwarf.

Kili blinked. "No, never." He shrugged and returned to cleaning his knife. I giggled and shook my head. "Is the sight good?" He asked, his gaze still fixed on his knife.

I smiled, remembering the sight of the sun setting over the trees, bathing the world in hues of gold and orange. The world looked so vast from the tops of the trees, soft, clouded skies stretching up so high you could only dream of touching them, and the land spread out for miles around, as far as the eye could see.

"It is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen." I admitted, my gaze falling back to fire and pausing for a moment, still in the memory. I blinked coming back to my senses and found the two brothers staring up at me. Kili, wide eyed and smiling, Fili with a strange look of admiration.

I cleared my throat and watched as Bilbo padded past and over to Myrtle, muttering to her and holding out an apple to the pony.

A shrill cry had me snapping my head up, my eyes searching around me for what creature had made the noise. I could see Bilbo doing the same. Even Fili and Kili paused to listen as the noise sounded again. It was like an animal dying, shrill and pained sounding.

"What was that?" I whispered, turning back to the brothers.

"Orcs..." Answered Kili, his face taking on a concerned expression. I sucked in a small gasp of air at the word.

Bilbo hoped forwards over the sleeping Dwarves. "Orcs!" he cried, a little too loudly. Thorin started awake.

"Throat cutters," explained Fili, picking up his pipe. "There'll be dozens of them out there." I could feel my heart begin to beat just a little faster. "The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Kili whispered the last bit, a look of sadness crossing his features.

I was beginning to feel a panic rising in my chest. I could see Bilbo felt the same. Thorin rose from his bed of rocks a stern look upon his face.

I turned to see Kili look away, a small grin forming on his lips, his eyes met Fili's and the two let out gentle chuckles. I rolled my eyes. Another joke to scare us.

Bilbo, was searching the mountains around us, looking for signs of Orcs. I opened my mouth, to tell him to relax but Thorin spoke up.

"You think that's funny?" He asked, a stern expression on his face. Bilbo turned to look at Thorin and I could sense the other Dwarves were beginning to wake. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin asked, stepping past the two Dwarves.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said, a mournful look on his face now.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world" Thorin scolded, taking post on a small rock and staring out over the mountain.

"Don't mind him laddie." Balin said, making his way over and leaning against the rock face beside us. "Thorin has more cause than most, to hate Orcs."

My eyes flickered over to Thorin, who stood with his back to the company, hands clasped behind him, before settling back on the fire.

"After the dragon took the lonely mountain," Balin began. "King Thror, tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf Kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got their first. Moria had been taken, by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race. Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundeberg Orc, had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father was driven mad by grief, he went missing. Taken prisoner, or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when, I saw him. A young Dwarf prince, facing down the pale Orc. He stood alone, against this terrible foe, his armour rent, wielding nothing but oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken.

Our forces rallied, and drove the Orcs back. Our enemy, had been defeated. But there was no feast, nor song that night. For our dead, were beyond the count of grief. We few, had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call King"

In the flickering flames I had imagined a great battle taking place, images dancing in the flames of a young Thorin taking down this great monster and when Balin finished, and my eyes lifted from the flames to look over at Thorin, I found every Dwarf on their feet, staring at Thorin in awe.

Thorin turned, his face mournful at the memories he'd relived.

"But the pale Orc, what happened to him?" Bilbo asked, and I found him sat beside me on the rock, as though he had been there the whole time.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came." Said Thorin in disgust, making his way back through the crowd. "That filth, died of his wounds long ago." The Dwarves watched as Thorin wandered back over to his bed of rock and settled back down for the evening.

The other Dwarves began to do the same, some mumbling quietly, but many moving in silence.

"Interesting choice of bedtime story." Bilbo murmured to himself. I laughed once, it was more of a short huff, and then lifted my gaze to the Hobbit.

He sat staring into the fire as I had, a small frown creasing his brow.

"Bilbo, are you alright?" I asked, peering into his eyes.

He coughed and looked up at me, a bright smile lifting his features. "Surprisingly yes." He answered and shifted for a moment. "And I believe I am going to try to sleep again." I nodded and he stood, padding back over to his blanket and curling up beneath it.

The weariness had left me by now, my mind still reeling from the tale, so grabbing my blanket I wrapped myself up and placed myself back down beside the fire, staring into the light, lost in thought once more.

"Still not tired?" Kili asked, now back to playing with his knives. I lifted my gaze and shook my head.

"Not even close." I muttered.

Fili stretched and put down his pipe. "Well, I'm thirsty either of you two want a drink?" He asked, standing and waiting for a response. Kili just nodded, still focussed on his knife. Fili's eyes turned to me.

"A tea would be nice." I murmured. Fili rolled his eyes but nodded and headed over to our cooking bags.

"You Hobbits really like your tea, don't you?" Kili asked, glancing up from his knife momentarily.

"You mean like you Dwarves like your ale?" I replied, smiling a little.

Kili chuckled. "Fair point Miss Elin." I laughed a little with him.

"You're good friends with Master Bilbo." He commented, after a moment of pause.

I wasn't sure if he had meant it as a question, but I responded anyway. "Bilbo and I have been the best of friends for as long as I can remember." I admitted. "You know I once caught him trying to break into Gandalf's firework crate when we were younger. Of course I only found him because I'd been intending to do the same... we settled on taking one each and setting them off out in the woods together." I smiled and swore I heard Gandalf chuckle. "So yes, I would call us good friends."

"Ever been anything more?" Kili asked, glancing up at me again. "With you being so close and all..." He trailed off.

"Good grief no!" I chuckled. "We were teased about it, as we grew up, but Bilbo is practically my brother. I find the idea far too odd to even consider."

Kili nodded, going back to his knife.

"Surely the blade is clean enough." I murmured, Kili looked up, then down at his knife again and smiled. "You'll wear it away if you keep polishing." I teased.

"Force of habit," Kili said, putting the blade away and clasping his hands together in his lap "I prefer to keep my hands busy." Unconsciously he'd begun to twiddle his thumbs. I let out a small snort.

"Well, keep them busy with this brother." Said Fili, appearing behind me with three tankards, he handed one to his brother, one to me and kept the third for himself, settling back down beside the fire.

A tankard of tea. Well there was an intriguing idea. I clutched the warm drink close to my chest and took a gentle sip, the sweet liquid trickling down my throat and warming me from the inside out. I let out a satisfied sigh and shuffled on my rock.

A breeze blew up the side of the mountain, catching my blanket with eager but invisible fingers, snaking their way down my spine and making me shiver at the sudden cold.

Fili looked up and frowned. "Here, sit yourself against the rock, It'll keep the wind off your back." He said, patting the stone seat between himself and Kili.

I rose and padded over, glad for the offer of warmth, sliding easily down between the two Dwarves. By the rocks there was no wind, and the heat from the fire bounced back off the rock, warming me from all sides. I sighed in comfort and took another sip of my tea.

"What was it like?" I asked. "The lonely mountain?"

"We never saw it." Kili answered, tapping the side of his tankard.

"But Thorin told us tales..." Added Fili, staring into the fire.

"He told how the walls ran thick with gold, like veins in the stone, and how the halls were always filled with noise and song. Erebor sounded a good place to be." Kili said, taking a slow gulp from his tankard. "That is why, when Thorin asked us to join him on this quest, we could not have declined. A chance to bring back noise and song to the great halls of Erebor! To rid the world of that wretched dragon, of course we gladly chose to come."

It was the most solemn thing I'd heard Kili say.

"And the idea of never having to work in the villages of men again was a good incentive." He added, ruining the serious demeanour he had taken on and looking up to wink at me. I sighed and bumped my knee into his shoulder, causing him to spill some of his drink from the tankard. Fili chortled at his brother; Kili frowned up at me before lightly smacking my knee and beginning to mop his lap dry with a chuckle.


	7. Not Very Gentlemanly

**I got my first Review! Thank you 'XxDrenchedInSinxX'! you're thoughts are very appreciated :3**

The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey

Fan Fiction.

Chapter 7; Not Very Gentlemanly.

I woke early the next morning to the sound of bird song.

My eyelids fluttered open, the sunlight just beginning to reach over the horizon, dimly lit the small clearing we were camped in, allowing me to see the small moving figures of the Dwarves setting up for breakfast.

I was still sat beside the two brothers, Fili slumped against the rock face, his jaw slack and a deep, guttural snore escaping his open lips. Kili, still sat on the ground had decided to make use of my knee as a pillow. His head rested lightly against my leg and his arm was snaked around my calf, hugging it like a child's toy. I could feel a strong heat radiating from him and found a gentle smile spreading across my lips as I gazed down at the back of his head and yawned.

I shrugged away from the wall and stretched, hearing bones pop, careful not to disturb either of the brothers and blinked at my surroundings, taking the scene in.

Bilbo was beginning to stir a few feet away and rolled over to meet my gaze groggily. He blinked a few times before sitting up and rubbing his eyes, a lazy smile forming on his lips.

"Good morning." He mumbled, blinking a few times more at me, before a frown formed on his face. His eyes darted down to the sleeping Kili and a confused expression crossed his features. He pointed over at the Dwarf and mouthed 'Is he hugging your leg?'

I breathed a chuckle and nodded, making him frown deeper and shake his head in disapproval. I snorted, a little louder than I had intended, and a Dwarf on either side of me started awake.

Fili grunted and sat up, blinking lazily and wiping drool from the side of his chin. Kili started up, his head turning left and right in confusion before realising he was clutching my leg and rapidly scooting away from it.

I laughed again and Kili turned to give me a sheepish smile, red colouring his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Good morning Kili," I smiled, standing and giving myself a final stretch. "Sleep well?" I winked and chuckled as he scrambled to his feet, mumbling an apology and scratching the back of his head.

After serving up what left over's remained from the previous night as a warm breakfast, we packed ourselves up and set out for a long days travel just as the sun crested the horizon. The sky was painted in as many hues of early morning orange and pink as you could count, the mountains on our left still black silhouettes cut out from the sky and a wide expanse of green fields and forests stretching out before us as far as the eye could see.

So far the travel seemed more calm and picturesque than how I'd imagined a quest to be, I only hoped it would hold out for a little longer.

It was mid day, on that second day of travel, just as we were packing up from a short lunch the sky started to turn. A gentle blanket of clouds had begun to gather, shielding out the blaring sun which at first was welcome sight, but as the clouds began to colour gently grey and blue I groaned, knowing exactly what was to come.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked, riding gently beside me.

"It is going to rain." I mumbled, looking up at the gentle cloud cover and sighing.

"How can you tell?" Fili asked, riding up on my other side. "The clouds don't look thick enough for rain."

"Oh, It will rain, I can tell... and a lot." I mumbled, my gaze dropping and leaning down to pat Gretel gently.

Not two hours later did the first drop fall, to begin with it was a light rain, but as the clouds gathered and thickened, turning the sky a dark and dreary grey, the heavens opened and the downpour began.

It had become unbelievably cold, the small breeze whistled through the trees, biting against my cold skin and the rain sinking through layer after layer of clothing until every member of the company was drenched to the bone.

The company shivered on their ponies, wearing glum and miserable expressions, but the travel did not stop. This was a quest, and neither snow or hail, or even rain would stop us from continuing... dampening our spirits was another matter entirely...

Late afternoon we found ourselves travelling through a dense green wood, the trees doing little to shelter against the torrent pouring from the skies, and from the look of the dark sky, the weather had no intention of changing.

It had become a quiet journey, the sound of rain pounding into the already damp earth and onto the thick leaves replacing the sound of merriment and laughter.

I rode beside Bilbo, the two of us leading the company behind Gandalf, and stared miserably at the road ahead. The path had become more of a river bed than a dirt trail. I lifted my gaze absently up to my friend who sat staring just as dejectedly out at the scene before him, rain soaked hair plastered to his face and his bright red jacket looked sodden and foul.

Myrtle huffed and tried in vain to shake the water from her mane, a sad smile quirked on Bilbo's lips as he hitched up the blanket further around her neck in an attempt to keep her dry.

I found myself smiling at Bilbo, thinking how attached he had become to the pony and knowing how much he had hated such creatures only a day ago.

Sighing I looked behind at the following company. Most of the Dwarves wore matching looks of displeasure, their cloaks and hoods drenched and hair and beards weighing down with water. I almost found it in myself to giggle as I watched a displeased Bofur sucking on a damp pipe, glaring down at the drenched device, taking it from his lips and turning it upside down to rid it of water.

Thunder sounded off in the distance and I shivered again at the cold breeze.

"Ere, Mr Gandalf?" Piped up Dori, who had clearly had enough. "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

Gandalf sighed, and turned his head slightly "It is raining Master Dwarf." He stated. "And it will continue to rain... until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

I heard Dori sigh, even over the sound of the rain, then Bilbo piped up. "Are there any?" He asked, his face brightening slightly.

"What?" Gandalf asked absently.

"Other wizards?" Bilbo clarified. I sat up slightly in the saddle, my interest peaked. I'd only ever seen Gandalf, and I had certainly never heard tales of any others.

"There are five of us." Gandalf said. "The greatest of our order is Saruman, the white." I'd never heard of such a wizard, nor had I realised there was an order... "Then there are the two Blues..." Gandalf paused, "You know I have quite forgotten their names." Gandalf continued. I let out a short huff of laughter.

"And who is the fifth?" I asked, leaning forwards slightly.

"Well that would be Radagast, the brown."

"Is he a great wizard? Or is he... more like you?" Bilbo asked, I shot him a hard look and a sharp slap to the chest which earned me a disgruntled look. Sometimes I wondered if Bilbo listened to the words that left his mouth.

Gandalf seemed not to have noticed the comment and continued "I think he's a very great wizard. In his own way... He's a gentle soul, who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East. And a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world..." Gandalf trailed off rather eerily, and that was all the conversation that would be had over the days travel.

That night we were lucky enough to take shelter in the darkness of a cave. Though relatively small it provided a blessed relief from the torrent of pouring rain. The ponies were brought in, out of the cold and within moments a fire blazed in the centre of the cavern, filling the space with warmth and light. The ponies were fed and watered before being tethered to a small stalagmite at one end of the cave.

The Dwarves then proceeded to disrobe and hang their sodden garments beside the fire to dry, changing into dry replacements before beginning to assemble an evening meal.

I stood for a moment, abashed as I watched Dwarf after Dwarf disrobe in complete comfort and redress themselves, averting my eyes and feeling for the first time, a little awkward in the company.

Bilbo sighed, unaware of the situation, as he rooted around in his bag before standing and evaluating the scene in front of him. His eyes widened for a moment before he sidled over to the corner of the cave to change.

Apparently Bilbo had forgotten about me. Clearing my throat gently I bent and picked up my satchel, before an ideal solution occurred to me. Keeping my eyes glued to the cave floor I slipped through the crowd of varyingly naked Dwarves and into the heard of ponies, shielding myself from view behind Gretel.

"Now don't you move." I whispered, patting her gently and dumping my satchel on the ground beside her before beginning to peel off the sodden clothing.

Unlike the dresses I would usually wear, Bilbo's trousers and tunic were not only comfortable but relatively light when wet, not to mention far easier to remove. Within moments I was stark naked and more than a little chilly. I quickly pulled on a spare pair of undergarments and had just tied up a dry set of trousers when I heard someone approaching. I barely had time to react when suddenly a humming Kili had stepped forwards to his pony and began to manoeuvre the dry blanket around its neck.

I squeaked, clutching the tunic I had intended on wearing to my bare chest and stumbling backwards into Myrtle who whinnied in irritation. Kili turned startled and gasped. His eyes widened for a moment before he turned sharply, his cheeks colouring a deep red.

"I am so sorry!" He breathed, "I didn't know..." He began to turn again, to speak to me face to face. I squeaked again, a little louder and stumbled backwards a few more feet, tripping and falling backwards, landing with a heavy thud.

Kili turned, his eyes flicking down to find me on the floor and made to help me up. Had I not been exceedingly underdressed I might have taken him up on his offer of help... "Don't look!" I shrieked, silence falling over the company at my yell. I reached down and grabbed out for something to throw, which turned out to be my wet clothes. They landed with a wet slop over Kili's face, making him stumble backwards and out of the herd of ponies.

"Elin?" Bilbo called, suddenly remembering my existence.

"Oi, Kili?" I heard Fili yell, as I watched Kili peel the clothing from his face and stumble out of sight. "It's not very gentlemanly to go spying on girls..."

"I didn't mean to spy..." I heard Kili protest, his voice light. Obviously he wasn't bothered by the encounter. "And since when have I ever been a gentleman?" He finished, earning a chortle from the other Dwarves.

I sighed and quickly shoved my arms through the dry tunic, forcing myself to my feet and dragging the bag with me back out to the crowd of Dwarves, now all sat in light underclothes or tunics around the roaring fire.

My eyes immediately landed on a smirking Kili as he peeled apart my sodden clump of clothing, coming across my undergarments and eyeing them with curiosity. I could feel my cheeks rush with heat and I stormed forwards and snatched the damp fabric from his grasp, glaring with all my might at the Dwarf.

That earned a laugh and cheer from the other Dwarves, which I chose to ignore as I hung the remaining of my clothing up to dry with the others.

I turned and placed myself down beside Bilbo, who had been staring wide eyed out at the scene before him, unsure of how to handle the situation. I forcibly ignored the smug and cheeky grin I could see plastered all over Kili's face.

"Forgot we had a girl with us, sorry lass." Bofur murmured, puffing on his drying pipe and stirring the cooking pot. I nodded curtly at him and began to braid out my hair, tearing off a ragged piece of the tunic to use as a ribbon. I made no effort at conversation that night, embarrassed and far too stubborn to grace the chortling company with my input. Instead I focussed on drying out my clothes and sorting out my supplies pack.

Supper was served, a beautifully cooked stew, I really had to admit Bofur was skilled at cooking, silencing the chattering dwarves as they all greedily slurped down their ration of food. After everyone had eaten and drank their fill the company soon settled down to sleep.

That night I was far too exhausted, and the warmth from the stew and fire were seeping deep into my bones, I drifted off quickly, curled up by the fire under my blanket. I was all but dead to the world until someone clanked the cooking pot loudly the following morning.


	8. Trolls (pt 1)

**Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while, I've had university entrance exams to prepare for and work... because apparently I'm an adult now :S**

**This chapter is part one of two, but I felt uploading the whole thing in one go made it a little long. Thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews! **

The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey

Fan Fiction.

Chapter 8; Trolls. (pt 1)

Thankfully the rain ceased over night, and by mid afternoon we'd made good progress on our travels. The sun had dried out the earth and the skies were blue again. The mood of the company had also greatly increased with the pleasant weather and I let the memory of the night before fade, enjoying the company of the Dwarves once more.

The company was called to a stop on a rocky clearing below a steep mountain range. The crumbling remnants of a shack stood wearily amongst the rocks, overgrown with weeds and grass. If the weather held up, it could be a good place to sleep, offering some shelter and protection.

"We camp here for the night." Thorin called, turning his pony to face the rest of the company. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies; make sure you stay with them."

I slid down of Gretel and began unloading my pack from her back before handing the reins over to Fili with a smile, when I caught sight of Gandalf wandering around the old ruins with a stern look upon his face.

"Oin, Gloin. Get a fire going." Thorin ordered, starting off to join the grey wizard in the ruins.

"I think it would be wiser to move on!" Gandalf called, turning to face Thorin before the two then began what appeared to be a heated discussion within the ruins.

"Do you think Gandalf knows something?" I whispered to Bilbo, perching myself beside him on a stone and keeping my eyes trained on the two in the shack.

"What do you mean?" Bilbo asked, looking up from his pack with a blank expression.

"If Gandalf says its best to find another camp, don't you think that implies there is something off with this place?" I said, my eyes darting around the clearing.

Fields lay sprawled out before us and trees behind, until a dark grey cliff face rose suddenly out of the forest. It didn't look very menacing; in fact it seemed very peaceful, birds chirping in the trees, a gentle breeze fluttering through the leaves. It seemed as good a place as any, but with Gandalf unsure, it left an uncomfortable feeling simmering in my stomach.

"Maybe, but it doesn't feel very off to me. I can't see anything dangerous." Bilbo gestured around himself as he spoke. "Although I agree, knowing Gandalf doesn't approve, does give me an uneasy feeling..." Bilbo trailed off, staring at the shack.

Gandalf suddenly turned from Thorin and strode away from the ruins, right past the two of us.

"Everything alright?" I asked, startled by Gandalf's sullen mood.

"Gandalf where are you going?" Bilbo asked, beginning to stand as Gandalf stormed past, towards his horse.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense!" Gandalf growled.

"And who's that?" Bilbo asked, staring after the wizard with wide eyes.

"Myself Mr. Baggins!" Gandalf shouted, continuing on his way through the crowd of Dwarves and grumbling to himself.

I stared, wide eyed and confused, as I watched Gandalf mount his horse and slowly disappear. I'd never seen the wizard so angry before. He was usually so level headed and calm.

"Come on Bombur, were hungry!" Called Thorin, my head snapped up to see the Dwarf still stood in the ruins and staring angrily after the wizard.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo whispered to Balin as he appeared beside us. Balin huffed and starred after the wizard in confusion, no answer to give.

Stew. I was beginning to get sick of stew. As nice as it was, I really wished we could eat something other than stew... a nice roast, with potatoes, that would have been lovely.

I continued to stare down into my measly bowl of stew by the fire when an exasperated huff from Bilbo drew me back to the present. He was pacing, again. He'd been pacing for the best part of an hour now and somehow I was starting to become restless just looking at him.

He came to a stop beside me, and continued to stare around the camp, hoping to catch sight of the wizard.

"He's been a long time." Bilbo said.

"Who?" Bofur asked absently, filling up more bowls of stew over the fire.

"Gandalf!" Bilbo said coming to a stop beside me again.

"He's a wizard!" Bofur said calmly. "He does as he chooses..." He looked up at Bilbo, who was about to start pacing again, before holding out two bowls of stew. "Here, do us a favour? Take this to the lads." He nodded over towards the trees as Bilbo took the bowls, before Bofur turned back to the stew and scolded Bombur for attempting to sneak yet another portion.

"I'll come," I said standing, bowl in hand and starting towards Bilbo. "Here, take mine" I said handing my cooling bowl to Bombur. "I'm not particularly hungry." Bombur greedily grasped the bowl and thanked me.

I took a bowl from Bilbo and we started off towards the trees to serve supper to the two youngest of our company.

"Not hungry?" Bilbo asked, as soon as we were out of earshot of the other Dwarves.

"Sick of stew..." I said, wrinkling my nose at the dish in my hands.

"Huh, okay..." He trailed off, eyes still scanning the tree line for Gandalf.

"What?" I sighed, taking a step closer to him as we crossed into the forest, leaving the sounds of chatter behind. It was a cool night, not exactly chilly, but a shiver did roll down my spine as we entered the woods. Woods always had a dark atmosphere at night, as though even the trees themselves were hiding something sinister.

Bilbo sighed, his eyes tearing away from the trees, only to stare down at his bowl. "Oh nothing."

"Stop worrying. Gandalf can take care of himself. He will return when he wants to." I smiled at the Hobbit. I could already see the change in him. This quest was doing him good, underneath the weary exterior there was a bright fire and energy in his eyes I hadn't seen in years. Bilbo glanced up at me, and a small, gentle smile quirked over his lips.

The two of us passed what looked to be the remains of an old cart and rounded a large tree to find the two dwarves stood staring off over the paddock full of horses. I felt a smile spring to my lips the moment my eyes landed on the two Dwarves.

The two of us sidled up between the dwarves and held out the bowls of stew expectantly. But the Dwarves didn't seem to notice, their eyes were still fixed on the paddock.

I glanced over at Bilbo, who seemed to be equally as confused.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked, peering at the two.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili answered, his eyes not leaving the paddock. Fili cut in.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." Fili glanced over at Bilbo, worry filling his expression.

"We had seventeen..." Kili continued.

"Now there's fifteen..." Fili finished.

Bilbo and I stared out at the paddock counting and re-counting the number of ponies, only to come to the same conclusion as the brothers.

Fili and Kili started off, wandering round the ponies, both agitated.

Bilbo and I stumbled after the two Dwarves, stew still in hand, momentarily forgotten about.

"Daisy and Bungle are missing." Kili said, appearing from nowhere beside us and nearly knocking into Bilbo.

"W-Well that's not good..." Bilbo said. I hummed in agreement, all four of us scouring the surroundings for any sign of the missing ponies.

We followed behind Fili and Kili coming to a stop beside an uprooted tree.

"That is not good at all!" Bilbo said again, "Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"Eh, no. Let's not worry him..." Fili said, desperate not to feel the wrath of his uncle. Kili gave no response, intently studying the tree. It was freshly uprooted which was just a little unsettling.

"As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it" Fili said. Kili's eyes flickered up to meet his brothers, a somewhat wicked look flickering between the brothers as both Fili and Kili rounded on Bilbo.

"Well, eh...s-something big uprooted these trees..." Bilbo said, pointing over to the trees in question.

"That was our thinking," Kili said.

"Yes, something very big and possibly quite dangerous..." Bilbo trailed off.

"Who wants to bet, whatever uprooted these trees, also stole our ponies..." I mumbled absently, staring at a trail of upturned trees and earth.

"That's most likely the case..." Fili said.

"But why steal the ponies?" Bilbo asked, that was when it dawned on me...

"It's going to eat them." I said in horror, my head snapping up to find all eyes on me.

"It? What's It?" Bilbo asked, taking a tentative step forwards, fear wavering his voice just a little.

"It..." I said. "The big It, whatever-" I was cut off by the sound of lumber snapping and a tree hitting the earth.

All heads jerked left, towards the noise. "Hay..." Fili said, crouching slightly. "There's a light..."

Sure enough, the dim glow of a fire reflected off distant trees to the left.

Fili waved us all to follow "Over here...Stay down" we silently crept forwards a few feet, coming to a stop behind a fallen tree. Bilbo and I set aside the stew bowls and clutched onto the rough bark of the tree. We crouched all four of us, and starred out hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever could have taken our ponies.

A deep guttural laugh echoed out from the trees. A shiver ran down my spine as ice polled in my stomach.

"What is it?" Bilbo whispered.

"Trolls!" Kili replied, his voice full of venom beside me. I turned horror evident on my face to see him rise with anger and clamber over the fallen tree, Fili joining him as they rushed to get closer. I glanced at Bilbo who looked both terrified and shocked before launching myself over the tree and racing after the scurrying Dwarves.

The three of us came to a sudden halt by the side of a tree, Bilbo trailing after us with both stew bowls in hand.

A sudden loud cracking, thud and whinny from the left had all four of us plastering ourselves against whatever object was closest in an attempt to hide, as a large and hideous creature strolled past, a pony under each arm, demolishing anything in its path.

Fili Kili and I were pressed up against a large tree root while Bilbo cowered against a tree a few paces away. I could feel my heart beat quicken, my pulse thudding through my veins and my breathing was coming in short sharp gasps. I had never been this terrified and excited all in one go before. I was pressed up against Kili, something which normally I would find deplorable, but at that moment, the feeling of his strong arm around my middle gave me a sense of safety.

The moment the Troll had passed I sprang free to stare after the disappearing creature.

"So, that's a Troll." I whispered, crouching down by a bush. I'd only ever heard tales of Trolls as a child. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would ever get to see one. Kili hummed in agreement coming to a crouch beside me, Bilbo closing in on the other side.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty!" Bilbo hissed, staring in distress after the two ponies. "I agree, I think they're going to eat them. We have to do something..." Bilbo said, huddling over his two cold and half spilled stew bowls.

The two brothers looked over at the Hobbit, their eyes suddenly bright. "Yes!" Kili hissed, scuttling round to the other side of Bilbo and taking a stew bowl while Fili sidled up beside him. "You should!"

Bilbo starred wide eyes and began to protest, Kili stood and rested against a tree, bowl in hand and continued, ignoring a blubbering Bilbo.

"Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you are so small, they'll never see you!"

"no...no...no!" Bilbo continued, holding his hand up in protest, fear evident in his eyes.

"It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you!"

Fili joined in, taking the other bowl from Bilbo and going to stand by his brother, pushing Bilbo forwards. "If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl." Bilbo stumbled forwards between the two trees, mumbling to himself about owls.

I stepped forwards, about to protest when suddenly I felt a warm, strong hand clamp itself over my mouth and another around my middle, dragging me back and out of sight.

I was about to scream when a soft voice whispered in my ear for me to stay quiet. Kili's hot breath tickled and I resisted the urge to kick him in the shin. He dragged me back until we were out of earshot of Bilbo and the bumbling Troll, where I proceeded to bite down, very hard on the Dwarf's finger.

"Ouch!" Kili yelled, instantly dropping his grip on me. I sprang free and rounded on the Dwarf. He shook his finger, his face contorted into an odd mix of pain and confusion.

"What's got you screaming?" Fili hissed, appearing by my side.

"She bit me!" Kili cried, incredulous, as he glanced up at me and proceeded to stick his injured finger in his mouth.

"She-You?" Fili stuttered, before doubling over in laughter. Neither Kili or I found the situation very funny, I waited until the elder brother calmed from his laughter enough to wipe his eyes.

I took one determined step forwards, and smacked them both upside the head. Earning an outraged cry from the both of them.

"Eh, you're violent you are..." Fili murmured, rubbing the back of his head, I took no notice of his grumble.

"What are you two thinking?" I growled. "Leaving Bilbo to fend for himself against those Trolls!" I turned, not expecting an answer, and started towards camp, intent on gathering the other Dwarves to help.

"Wait! Miss Elin..." Fili called, catching me up quickly, Kili soon appearing on my other side.

"Bilbo has never encountered anything bigger than a dog," I said, refusing to look at either of them. "Do tell me how you think allowing him to battle a fully grown Troll, on his own, was a wise idea." I huffed, stepping over a gnarled tree branch.

"He's a burglar," Kili insisted. "He doesn't need to battle, he just needs to sneak in... cut the ponies loose and then disappear, quick and quiet... no battling required!" I could feel the smile beginning to spread across the Dwarf's face, which somehow irked me beyond reasonable levels so I rounded on him, turning so suddenly he nearly walked straight into me.

I stood, only an inch away, hands on hips and glared up into his dark eyes. "And tell me Master Dwarf, what if the Troll catches him? What if he is seen? What then?" I spoke with such venom even Fili, whom I was not directing the anger at, shifted uncomfortably.

"I-I..." Kili stuttered before clearing his throat "I hadn't thought about that..."

"Clearly..." I spat, before turning again and running off towards the camp. I knew I was being callous, that they meant well, but at that moment I was more preoccupied with keeping Bilbo alive than apologising for my behaviour. The brothers scampered after me but made no attempt at speaking.

The moment my foot passed the tree line I was calling his name. "Thorin...Thorin!" All heads snapped up at the campsite and a confused and wary Thorin rose from his seat, brow furrowed and began to approach. I was still sprinting as I left the tree line and had to skid to a halt so as to avoid colliding with the Dwarves

Thorin opened his mouth to demand an answer but I spoke before he had time to ask.

"Trolls." I panted, as Fili and Kili came up on either side of me. "There are Trolls in the woods." I said.

"What?" Thorin asked, yet another furrow etched itself onto his already crowded forehead at my words.

"That's what Gandalf meant, that's why he didn't want us camping here..." Thorin stood for a moment, mouth half agape at me. Clearly our little discussion was causing curiosity amongst the other Dwarves, for they were all making their way over to us, crowding round and listening in. "They've taken the ponies..." I said, getting my breath back from the run.

"Why the ponies?" asked Ori, a furrow forming on his brow.

"They're going to eat them." Kili said, folding his arms beside me. This news drew a soft gasp from the crowd and low murmurings began. Thorin turned, most likely to get the camp packed up and ready to leave. I lifted my hands, returning his attention to me.

"Bilbo's gone after them...alone."

This news brought a rough growl and eye roll from Thorin, who then turned to the company and bellowed at them to retrieve their weapons. There was an uproar of excitement as the company of Dwarves spun and began to retrieve swords and daggers from their packs.

I dashed over to Fili and Kili, the closest Dwarves of the company. "I need a sword." I said.

"What?" Fili stood, sword in hand a stared at me. Kili looked up from his pack with a questioning look on his dark features.

"I need a sword." I stated, just as Thorin passed the three of us.

"You're in no need of a weapon," He grumbled, his voice deep and steady. "You're to stay here."

"I will not!" I cried, a little more shrilly than I'd intended. Thorin's eyes fixed on mine as he strode up to stand before me. He was a mere millimetre taller than me, yet he radiated such authority and strength it took all my will not to cower away and back off from his steely blue gaze.

"You have no battle training, no skill with a sword. If I allow you to accompany us you will most likely get yourself injured and become a burden. You will stay here, where it is safe." Thorin stared at me, and turned as if to go. But I wasn't giving up so easily.

"Thorin," I started. He turned, eyes filling with what appeared to be anger. "Safety is of no concern to me and neither should it be to you. I am a member of this company." I began, taking a step forwards and straightening my back. "I signed the contract just the same as Bilbo. Bilbo is my friend, and I will do all in my power to help him, so I will be going with you back into those woods," I pointed out to the trees, not taking my eyes off Thorin. "No matter what you say, so please, give me something to defend myself with." I stared as earnestly as I could into his eyes, trying desperately to convey how determined I was.

After staring at me for a long while something changed in his eyes. They softened somehow. He sighed deeply, the stern expression replaced on his features, eyes still fixed with mine he muttered. "Get her a sword." Before moving off and into the company.

"Don't really think she needs one..." Fili muttered, mostly to himself as he fished out another blade from the midst of his pack.

"I agree," Kili said coming up beside me, sword in hand. "Got some wickedly sharp teeth on her..." He finished, a smile quirking his mouth up. He gave me a wink and I felt a smile tugging at my lips and a light blush colouring my cheeks.

"Although I would like to know how she manages to speak with such ferocity to uncle, and gets away with it..." Fili muttered, handing me the sword, which as it turned out was rather weighty. I wondered if I'd be able to swing it as all. Kili nodded in agreement. I opened my mouth to protest when the deep rumblings of Thorin tore around the camp.

"Follow me!" He yelled "And stay quiet." With that we all sped off into the woods. For a usually noisy gathering of Dwarves they managed to flit through the woods not only with haste, but with astounding silence.

I slipped through the trees quickly, leaping tree branches and rocks easily. Dodging trees and bushes and trying my hardest to keep up with the Dwarves. I could feel my pulse quickening, at the thought of facing the Trolls and where I should have felt entirely exhausted this late in the evening, I was humming with energy. Good, I thought. I would need that energy.

I was scared of course, not even a week ago the thought of running into Trolls would never have crossed my mind. I'd be quietly sitting in my home, book in hand with a cup of tea before the fire, as peaceful as ever. Yet now I found myself rushing purposefully into dangers way. The only thing that kept me going, was the thought of Bilbo. I'd convinced him to set off on this adventure, and I'd be damned if I didn't see to it he came home.

At that moment I found the resolve that would keep me going. I knew that this would most likely be only a taste of the dangers to come, we would eventually have to face a dragon after all. I knew I would be terrified, I knew I would wish for home. But I knew I had to stay with Bilbo, keep him safe, and that is what gave the extra push of determination to keep running. And it would give me the same push in the months that followed.

The sounds of commotion could be heard streaming through the trees, three deep voices bouncing round the woods.

Three!? Oh good grief, poor Bilbo didn't stand a chance. The group began to condense as we neared a clearing. Quickly, the large group of us were crowded behind a nearby boulder. I edged round the smooth stone, keen to get a better view, at least to make sure Bilbo was still alive.

The sight that greeted me was certainly bizarre and rather terrifying. Bilbo, who for some reason was covered in slime and mud stood in the centre of the clearing, surrounded by three huge Trolls, each as ugly as the last.

One held a large cooks ladle and wore a leather apron, a second stood to the side with a lazy eye and runny nose. The third stood with what looked like a homemade knife pointed directly at Bilbo.

"Perhaps there's more burglar Hobbits, round these parts...might be enough for a pie!" Yelled the one with a knife, reaching down and poking Bilbo with the blunt knife, causing him to stumble back.

I gasped, and started forwards. A gentle tap on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to see Fili behind me, he lifted his finger to his lips and shook his head. Then gestured for me to follow him back round to the others.

I gave another quick glance at Bilbo before following him. Fili was right. I had no business charging in without a plan, not on my own. I needed the others.

The rest of the company were crouched down around Thorin who was whispering feverishly to them all.

"We need to spread out, around the clearing." Thorin was saying as Fili and I rejoined the group. "And only once I give the signal move out and attack from all sides. Hopefully they'll be disorientated enough that they won't attack us back instantly. Once we're out in the clearing, stick together, in small groups. You have no hope of taking a Troll out on your own." I'd never been a part of a battle before but Thorin seemed quite skilled at strategy. "Alright," He said, standing, signalling the end of his strategy plan. "Move out."

And with that the Dwarves separated, some going left, the others right, staying low and quiet as they began to surround the clearing. I followed Fili and Kili to the left, staying close behind them and keeping my eyes on the clearing.

I watched as Bilbo scuttled around the clearing, desperately avoiding the swinging arms of the Trolls. Kili had been right, the Trolls were slow, it was like watching someone try and catch a mouse.

"He's too quick!" The snotty one yelled as Bilbo dodged another swipe and ran between his legs. The cook swung out his ladle, hoping to hit Bilbo, but again the Troll was too slow, instead of catching Bilbo, the ladle connected with the snotty Trolls knee, making a satisfying crunch.

I felt my breath catch as I watched in horror as the Troll with the knife reached out and grabbed Bilbo by the feet, lifting him up into the air.

"Gotcha!" The Troll yelled in triumph. I stopped dead, staring as Bilbo swung from its grasp, squirming and trying to get free.

The Troll pointed the knife directly at Bilbo's face "Are 'ere any more of you little fellas, 'iding where you shouldn't?" It asked. I felt a Dwarf appear on either side of me, but I just couldn't bear to look away from Bilbo.

"No!" Bilbo huffed, seeming surprisingly calm for where he was. My chest could have burst with pride.

"He's lying!" hissed the snotty Troll.

"No I'm not!" Bilbo yelled, still trying to struggle free from the Trolls iron grip.

"Hold 'is toes over the fire!" The snotty troll spat.

"No" Bilbo whimpered.

"Bilbo," I whispered. My voice full of pain. Kili took a step forward before Fili held up his hand.

"What about uncle?" Fili said.

"I'm not waiting." Kili growled and rushed forwards into the clearing, sword in the air and sliced deeply into Snotty Troll's calf. The Troll let out the most awful squeal. Kili ran and took another slice at the Trolls foot, sending it toppling down to the floor.

"Drop him!" Kili yelled, addressing the Troll with the knife.

"Kili." I whispered, and took another step forwards, energy flooding my system. Fili outstretched his arm, blocking my path.

"Not yet." Fili hissed. I was about to turn on him when the Troll with the knife yelled.

"You what?" It bellowed, staring down at Kili.

Kili seemed to be enjoying himself far too much, a manic grin had spread itself across his lips, as he spun his sword in his hand.

"I said," Kili growled, taking the sword in both hands and somehow managing to look terrifying even compared to the Trolls. "drop him!"

The Troll with the knife let out a deep growl and suddenly threw Bilbo, who whimpered and sailed through the air, landing in Kili's outstretched arms and taking Kili with him, coming to a stop with a heavy thud on the ground a few feet back.

It was at that point Thorin let out a tremendous battle cry and sprinted forwards into the clearing, sword raised high.

"Now." Fili yelled and suddenly Dwarves from all around the clearing were shouting and rushing into the clearing, slicing and hacking at whatever part of a Troll they could find.

I dashed forwards, fully intent of joining the fight but when I entered the clearing I found myself searching for Bilbo. My eyes darted around the clearing, searching for the red coat and not finding it anywhere. I began to panic.

I scurried off, now intent on firstly finding Bilbo. Mostly I had to act on impulse. While searching for Bilbo I found that you either kept moving, or you would find yourself squashed. I darted and ducked until I found myself stumbling backwards and over a crouching figure, which turned out to be Bilbo. I sighed in relief and went to grab him for him when he spoke.

"The ponies." Bilbo huffed. I nodded in agreement and watched as he stumbled to his feet, offering me a hand, which I gladly took. Bilbo quickly spotted one of the Trolls knives and sprinted off to fetch it while I dodged my way through the fight towards the ponies. Bilbo soon appeared with the knife and the two of us began to saw away at the rope binding together the make-shift paddock.

Shrill cries and harsh growls were coming from the Trolls, it sounded as though we were winning. I glanced up at the fight to see Thorin almost dancing around the Trolls, wielding his sword with such skill, only a seasoned swordsman could possess. He almost looked graceful, which for a dwarf was an impressive feat.

The rope snapped and I stepped back, allowing the ponies to burst free between Bilbo and I. That was when I saw him, one of the Trolls, appearing out of nowhere behind Bilbo and scooping him up.

I ducked down behind a nearby bush and stayed unseen as the Troll turned back towards the company. Slowly the fighting stopped, as more and more Dwarves noticed Bilbo suspended in the air between two Trolls.

The company gathered, staring in horror.

"Bilbo!" Kili yelled, making to set off again, fight the Trolls for Bilbo. But Thorin outstretched his arm and stopped his young nephew.

"Lay down your arms," The knife Troll said, "Or we'll rip his off!"

From where I was hidden I could see the furious expressions of the dwarves and they starred for a moment, ready to attack again before, to both mine and apparently Kili's surprise, Thorin threw down his sword,

Moments after, the other Dwarves followed suit, muttering in defeat.


	9. Trolls (pt 2)

**And because I haven't posted a chapter in yonks, here's another as an apology. Just as a side note, in most of the fighting scenes I make references to Elin being filled with 'energy' that's adrenaline, only I don't think Middle-Earth would have a scientific name for it...**

The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey.

Fan Fiction.

Chapter 9; Trolls (pt 2)

A short while later I found myself halfway up a tree and trying desperately to stay hidden.

The Trolls had the Dwarves captured, each in their own bag, which the Troll's suddenly produced out of nowhere, a large fire going and half of the Dwarves tied around a large spit in their underclothes, slowly being turned by the cook.

"Don't bother cooking 'em," Snotty Troll began. "let's just sit on 'em and squash 'em into jelly!" He sounded morbidly excited by the idea of Dwarf jelly, a thought which had my nose wrinkled.

"They shall be sautéed, and grilled, with a sprinkle of sage." Said the Cook proudly, picking gently at his spit of Dwarf.

I set off again, slowly edging my way up the seemingly endless trunk. The Dwarves had been bagged and tossed into the now broken paddock, the tree I was currently climbing had a nice long branch directly above the paddock. My hope was that I could somehow get the Dwarves attention, and hopefully find some way of releasing them or killing the Trolls.

I edged my way further up the trunk until finally, I reached the long branch I had set my sights on. Gently I eased myself forwards and over the branch, lifting myself up and sliding further out. By the time I had settled myself into place I could feel a nice sheen of sweat over my body, mixing beautifully with the gentle coating of mud. Now I realised why Dwarves smelt so bad... there never was much time for a bath out in the wilderness.

Now that I was suspended over the Dwarves I could clearly see them all shouting at each other, all except poor Bilbo who was lying silently in his bag with the most solemn expression formed on his grubby features.

They weren't in any immediate danger, and neither were the Dwarves on the spit, no matter how long that Troll turned the spit they weren't going to cook over the open flame. It wasn't hot enough. I just needed to figure out a way of dealing with the Trolls.

"Never mind about the seasoning!" Growled Knife Troll, his voice suddenly shattering my thoughts. "We ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away..."

Dawn...why was dawn so important? There was something tugging at the back of my mind. Something I'd been told as a child.

I lay there, clutching the tree and muttering the word over and over to myself before suddenly it hit me. Dawn! Trolls turned to stone in the sunlight! And if dawn wasn't far away, all we had to do was stall the Trolls until it came, then we'd have no problem escaping.

I had to tell Bilbo, If I could get him to stall for a little while, then maybe I could think of a way to draw them further out into the open. If it came to the worst I suppose I could always appear and poke one of them with a stick, hope they'd chase after me into the sunlight.

Now how to get Bilbo's attention? He was lying staring off at a bush with a dejected look. I tried waving out my arm to get his attention, but the more I waved, the closer I came to toppling out of the tree. I needed something to throw at him. I searched around myself, my eyes landing on a neat bundle of berries, hanging off a branch close by.

I stretched out, my fingers eagerly reaching out, straining, until they closed around the bundle. Gently I twisted the bundle free, snapping my arm back down beside me and stopping myself from toppling down on top of the Dwarves.

I huffed in relief and plucked free a single berry. It was hard, and a deep red colour. Perfect. Slowly I extended out my arm, over Bilbo and let the berry drop from my fingers.

I watched it sail down and land far out across from Bilbo's face. I groaned and plucked another berry, aiming a little closer to the tree. This one dropped and bounced off a thin branch further down, sending it flying off into a bush. I growled gently and plucked yet another berry, aiming carefully before letting it drop from between my fingers.

This berry plummeted perfectly, landing smack bang in the middle of Bilbo's forehead. I hissed in satisfaction as Bilbo started, his eyes flickering around him, trying to discover the culprit. Unfortunately he was looking far closer to the ground than where I was perched. I could have screamed, had it not attracted unwanted attention. I sighed and steadied myself, watching as Bilbo continued to search around himself and plucked one final berry. I aimed, let the berry drop and prayed with all my might that Bilbo would look in the right direction.

The berry tumbled down, smacking Bilbo in the eye and gaining a sharp cry of pain from the confused Hobbit. Silently I chuckled at my old friend and watched as he blinked in pain, his eyes finally flickering around the branches further up in the tree before landing on me.

He gasped, the pain in his eye completely forgotten. I grinned widely and waved down at him. A smile of relief swam across his features as he opened his mouth to say something, most likely my name.

I put my fingers to my lips and pointed over at the Trolls. His eyes flickered up and nodded in understanding.

He shuffled in his bag, letting his head drop back against the ground. Gently he jerked his head over towards the Trolls and seemed to mouth 'What shall we do?'

'Dawn' I tried to mouth back. His brows furrowed. 'Dawn' I tried again. He mouthed it back and shrugged his shoulders gently, not understanding. I pointed over to my right, assuming I was right the sun would be appearing over a rather large boulder to my right in a short while. Bilbo glanced over to where I'd pointed then back at me. I pointed up, and mouthed 'Sun' it took a moment before understanding bloomed across his face.

'Stall' I mouthed and he nodded shifting in his bag.

"Let's get a move on!" shouted one of the Trolls, helping turn the spit.

This spurred Bilbo into action. "Wait!" he shouted, "Wait!"

The Trolls, startled by his outburst, paused at their work to stare at the small Hobbit.

"You are making a terrible mistake!" Bilbo continued.

A Dwarf on the spit cried out at Bilbo, "You can't reason with them, their half wits!"

But determined little Bilbo forced himself to his feet to confront the Trolls. Meanwhile I set about worrying what I was going to do to help. If simply talking to them wasn't going to work then I supposed I could appear and have them chase me. I settled on at least getting down from the tree first and had shuffled back a few centimetres when I heard an echo from deep in the forest. My ears perked up and my eyes flickered around the tree tops. I couldn't see anything, but something kept me in place in the tree.

"I meant with the-uh with the seasoning..." Bilbo huffed, hopping forward in his bag.

His interest perked, the Cook bent down to peer at Bilbo. "What about the seasoning?"

"Well have you smelt them?" Bilbo muttered, thinking quickly on his feet. "You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!" Bilbo let out a scared laugh as the cook neared the small Hobbit.

Most of the Dwarves had stopped their quarrels now and were listening intently to Bilbo's conversation. Many erupted into protest at the mention of their stench. I groaned quietly from my tree.

"What do you know about cooking Dwarf?" Asked Knife Troll, evidently a little smarter than the others.

"Shut up!" murmured the Cook hastily "let the eh, flerg-u-burglar Hobbit talk..."

Bilbo let out another nervous chuckle. At least he was stalling, I didn't care what he said just as long as it kept them busy.

"The-the, secret to cooking Dwarf is um..." I pleaded silently up in my tree, you have to wash them, bathe them with rosemary and let them soak for a while... please Bilbo... anything!

"Yes...cummon!" hurried the cook. "Tell us the secret!"

"Its um.." I could see Bilbo panicking... I was ready to jump down from the tree if he couldn't think of something soon "The secret is...toooo skin them first!"

I nearly let out a loud chuckle. Oh my dearest Bilbo, we would have to work on his cooking skills when we got home. I could see the proud look in his eyes, that he'd thought up such an ingenious idea.

The Dwarves however had other ideas. They shouted out at the Hobbit, in agitation of the fact Bilbo had just signed them up for a far worse death than they were already in for.

"Tom," Called the Cook. "Get me filleting knife..."

"What a load of rubbish!" Called the knife Troll, still turning the spit gently. "I've eaten plenty with their skins on, scoff 'em I say! Skins and all!"

It was then I heard the noise again, closer this time, I could tell Bilbo heard it too. I glanced up to see not only the beginnings of dawn creeping up behind a large boulder but a certain grey clad wizard speeding past towards the large cliff face. I smiled in relief. With Gandalf here we were certain to survive this. Bilbo had surely seen the changing sky and most likely Gandalf too.

"He's right..." said the snotty Troll, stumbling forwards "Nothing wrong with a bit of raw Dwarf!" he reached forwards and plucked up Bombur from the paddock, the fattest of all the Dwarves, who yelled in despair as he was lifted up and dangled over the Trolls open mouth.

Come on Bilbo! I pleaded, nearly there just a little more, tell them anything. Their nearly done for! It was then I noticed a speeding grey shape not far off to my right. I looked over to see Gandalf scaling he side of the small cliff, on his way he glanced up and spotted me. He came to a sudden stop, his face contorted into a very quizzical expression.

I pointed over to the bolder mouthing 'dawn' and in reply he gave me a knowing nod, before gesturing for me to stay put and continuing up the rock.

"N-not that one!" Bilbo cried in desperation. And the Troll began to lower Bombur. "He-He's infected!" Bilbo cried.

I cheered silently from the tree. Infected, good. Anything to stop them eating the Dwarves.

Snotty Troll gasped in horror. Knife Troll uttered his usual reply of "You what?" and the Cook starred disgustedly down at Bilbo.

"Y-yeah." Bilbo continued, starting to sound a little breathless. "He's got worms! In his... tubes"

Brilliant! I almost clapped.

Snotty dwarf threw Bombur with disgust, staring back at his hand while Bombur sailed through the air and landed heavily on top of Kili, earning a loud groan of protest before rolling off.

"In fact they all have, their infested with parasites! It's a terrible business." Then making it even better he leaned forwards and said in the most sombre tone I'd ever heard him use "I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't"

The Trolls stood for a moment, looking genuinely disgusted by the news and for a moment it looked like we might all get away unscathed. Then the Dwarves had to go an open their mouths.

"Parasites?" Someone yelled. "Did he say parasites?" "We don't have parasites!"

I groaned up in my tree, Bilbo groaned in his bag. Why couldn't they keep their mouths shut? I stared down at the group and in anger, tore a handful of berries away from the bundle and pelted them down on the group of grumbling Dwarves.

Many hardly noticed, and those who did only grumbled louder. The only one whose eyes flickered up into the tree to land directly on me was Thorin. I gave him my most pleading look, trying to convey as much about the situation as I could with just my eyes and thankfully understanding passed between the two of us.

Without taking his eyes off mine, he shuffled up and kicked the closest Dwarves, hard, earning loud grumbled from all of them. They all looked up at their leader and Thorin gave them a hard look. The clearing fell silent for just a moment as the Dwarves used their brains instead of their mouths.

Then suddenly the loud chorus of noise picked up again as shouts of "I've got parasites as big as my arm!" and "Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" "We're riddled." Filled the clearing. I smiled in relief from my tree and began scooting down towards the trunk.

The Trolls seemed shocked, unsure of how to continue, until Knife Troll took a step forwards and confronted Bilbo.

"What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?"

"Well.." Bilbo said.

"You fink I don't know what you're up to?" The Troll asked, poking Bilbo hard in the chest. Oh no, it was all falling apart. I scurried down the trunk further and jumped off, circling round the edges of the clearing, preparing to jump out.

"This little ferret is taking us for fools!" The knife troll returned to his spit and began turning it again.

"Now or never" I whispered and rushed through into the clearing, finding myself opposite the spit and in prime view of the large rock.

"You missed one!" I screamed, waving my hands above my head and trying to get as much attention away from Gandalf who was nearly at the top of the rock.

"You what?" said Knife Troll, turning sluggishly towards me.

"Is that another burglar Hobbit?" Asked snotty Troll taking a few steps forwards.

"Elin?" Bilbo sighed, half in relief and half in worry. Shouts began from the Dwarves at the sight of me.

"Yes!" I yelled. "Another Hobbit, you missed one, guess you're just as stupid as we all thought!" I was practically vibrating with vigour, as though pure energy was coursing through my veins and words were just tumbling from my lips.

"Stupid?" Asked cook Troll. "Did it just call us stupid?"

"Yes!" I screeched as Gandalf perched himself atop the jutting rock, staff in hand. "Yes I did!" My voice was shrill but it didn't matter.

"The dawn shall take you all!" cried out Gandalf, his voice echoing ominously around the clearing. All eyes turned to him, relief flooding the Dwarves and especially Bilbo, confusion flooding the Trolls.

"Who's that?" asked Cook Troll.

"No idea." Said Knife Troll.

"Can we eat him too?" Asked Snotty Troll.

I watched in relief as Gandalf raised his staff and brought is smashing down by his side, cracking the rock straight down the middle and letting the early morning sunlight stream through into the clearing.

The Trolls screamed as the rays of light touched their skin. I watched in both awe and horror as the Trolls hardened in the early morning light, becoming ugly statue versions of themselves. Bilbo eyed the sunlight in astonishment, the Dwarves looked just as impressed, and I suddenly began to feel a bit weak at the knees. Shouts of joy and laughter soon erupted from the Dwarves.

My eyes locked with Thorin's, expecting him to have his usual stern expression, but surprisingly a wide smile spread its way across his features, transforming his face with a look of kindness.

I smiled back in relief, before continuing over to Bilbo and wrapping my arms around both him and the bag.


	10. Thieves! Fire! Murder!

**Hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Bit of a short chapter but it introduces one of my favourite characters into the story :3**

The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey.

Fan Fiction.

Chapter 10; Thieves! Fire! Murder!

It took only a short while to de-bag the Dwarves... What took time was untying those on the spit.

It was mid morning before the Dwarves were all untied and fully dressed, sunlight now streamed brightly into the clearing, transforming the look of the woods. Even the grotesque stone Troll statues looked vaguely amusing in the bright daylight.

I found myself trailing my hands along one of the stone Trolls, absently thinking about berries when I found myself present in a rather private conversation.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin asked, coming forwards towards Gandalf. I stayed quiet, not sure whether to announce my presence or back away quietly.

I settle on remaining absolutely still and listening in.

"To look ahead." Gandalf replied simply.

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind. Nasty business" Thorin smiled a little at Gandalf's reply. "Still we're all in one piece." Gandalf added cheerily.

"No thanks to your burglar" Thorin scolded. I felt my fists tighten, after everything, how could he still say Bilbo was of no help?

"He had the nous to play for time, as did young Miss Elin," Gandalf began, I felt a slight blush creeping onto my cheeks at the mention of my name. "None of the rest of you, thought of that."

For a moment it looked as thought Thorin would argue back, but he soon sighed and dropped his head in an unwilling agreement. It was then I decided it best to back away slowly. Keeping my hand on the stone Troll, I gently stepped backwards out of sight of both Gandalf and Thorin until suddenly I backed into something hard.

I yelped and spun to find myself facing a surprised Kili.

"Miss Elin!" He cried, moving as if to hug me, before pausing and thinking better of it. He dropped his arms by his sides, a strange look clouding his features.

"Master Kili." I said, smiling. I stood for a moment, unsure of what to say when suddenly a blur of blond whizzed before my eyes and I found myself up in the air in the arms of an exuberant Fili.

"There's the little Hobbit!" He cried, spinning me round. I couldn't help but let out a light laugh as he put me down. The company chimed in with their various thanks at bursting in last minute to shriek at the Trolls which made me blush, just a little.

"Gave us quite a scare there..." Fili said, smiling fondly at me as the others crowded round. "Thought you'd run off for a moment."

"Or worse, been squashed." Kili added, sidling up beside me and bumping my shoulder.

"Me? Squashed?" I asked, feigning horror and smiling over at Bilbo. "Never, I'm far too fast." Bilbo chuckled and drew me in for a hug, which I gladly returned.

"Of course you are." He murmured gently.

Still wrapped in his arms I leaned back and with a rather cheeky grin on my lips said. "Skin them... Skin them?"

Bilbo rolled his eyes and dropped his arm, keeping one wrapped around my shoulders. "What was I supposed to say?"

"My dear Bilbo we have to work on your cooking skills." That earned another light laugh from the company.

"So it was you throwing berries at us..." Kili piped up suddenly, realisation filling his features. I chuckled and nodded.

"You know you hit me in the eye." Fili said sternly.

"Well if you'd kept your mouths shut I wouldn't have had to thrown them" I resisted the urge to stick out my tongue.

"He said we had parasites... what were we supposed to do?" Kili grumbled crossing his arms.

"Well...at least he was right about the smell." I joked, earning a feigned look of horror from Kili and a light slap on the shoulder. The others let out small grumbles or deep chortles at the joke, the noise filtering off into small conversations until we were all called to follow Thorin.

He and Gandalf had found a cave, brimming with muck and dirt and awful smells, but look deeper and there was a mountain of treasures to be discovered.

It was the Troll's cave, which explained the smell. I much preferred the smell of mucky Dwarf to what clouded the air down in the cave, but the things inside were far too intriguing to pass up.

"Oh, what's that stench?" Cried Oin in disgust.

"It's a Troll horde... "Gandalf sighed. "Be careful what you touch." As more and more Dwarves entered, the sounds of coughing and disgust began to echo of the cavern walls. I hiked up my tunic, over my nose and proceeded to explore the treasures of the cave.

There was so much gold. A mere handful was more than I had seen before back in the Shire, and yet here gold coins and trinkets lay strewn across the floor, great mounds piled up against the walls. I stared, open mouthed at my surroundings.

The Dwarves, taking a more practical approach had already decided to bury some of the gold, making a long term deposit as they called it and were stuffing their pockets with as much as they could hold.

I then noticed Thorin, sorting through some weaponry in a small corner of the cave. He picked up two dusty, but grand looking swords and studied them.

"These swords were not made by any Troll..." He murmured. Gandalf turned and reached out for one of the swords which Thorin freely passed.

"Nor were they made by any smith or mine of men..." Gandalf added, studying the sword carefully.

I inched closer, intrigued.

Gandalf began to unsheathe one of the swords. "There were forged in Gondolin!" Gandalf explained. "By the high Elves of the first age."

Thorin looked as though he'd just been handed a bag of poisonous mushrooms. He grimaced and went to put the sword back.

"You could not wish for a finer blade!" Gandalf scolded, seeing his intentions.

Thorin paused, glancing up at Gandalf before defiantly unsheathing the sword in his hand, expecting it to be rusty or blunt, but instead a fine shining blade emerged from the sheath. Thorin looked almost disappointed, but kept hold of the sword.

I stepped forwards, my eyes glued to the rack of swords. It should be nice to have one of my own, I thought. But as Thorin passed me, sword still in hand I realised the true size of those blades. They were forged for the use of Men, or Elves, far too large for a Hobbit like me. Carrying Fili's sword had been difficult enough. Strength, the like of which only hard working Dwarves possessed, would allow them to swing the swords with ease.

I sighed, and turned to leave. I supposed I would have to keep hold of Fili's sword.

"Let's get out of this foul place!" Thorin called, turning and heading out of the mouth of the cave. "Come on! Let's go" He yelled again.

The company piled out and followed Thorin beyond the mouth of the cave, still looting from some of the treasures scattered on the ground, or showing off their takings to the others. I spotted Bilbo hovering, presumably waiting for Gandalf and hurried up beside him.

I noticed he had a small chest stashed under his arm; I smiled at my old friend. "Is that your long term investment?" I asked, nodding down at the small chest.

Bilbo laughed lightly. "Well it couldn't hurt taking a little. I just hope it stops smelling of Troll..." He wrinkled his nose down at the chest and I chuckled at him.

A noise from the mouth of the cave caused both mine and Bilbo's heads to snap up, in time to see Gandalf emerging from the cave, a sword belted around his waist and two in his hand.

"Ah, Bilbo, Elin my dear..." Gandalf said, coming to a stop before the two of us. "Here, these are about your size." He handed forward a blade to each of us. Gently I reached out and took mine, it was surprisingly light for the size of it, far easier to handle than Fili's.

Bilbo awkwardly reached forwards to take his, staring down at it uncomfortably. "I can't take this." He sighed, shaking his head and offering it back to Gandalf.

"The blade is of Elvish make, which means it will glow blue, when Orcs or Goblins are nearby." Gandalf said, in an attempt to make him keep it. I wondered if mine would do the same...

Bilbo still looked uncomfortable about the weapon. "I have never used a sword in my life." Bilbo admitted, staring around him at the others, in hopes they would not hear.

"And I hope you never have to," Gandalf said, staring between the two of us "but if you do, remember this; true courage is about knowing, not when to take a life, but when to spare one." Bilbo stared off absently at the words. And a heavy feeling began to weigh on my chest. The reality of what this quest could mean was starting to hit me.

If I wanted to survive this quest, and help Bilbo survive. I might have to kill. I might have to take another beings life.

I had never so much as swatted a fly back in the Shire and now the reality of what I would have to do was crashing down on me. How was I supposed to decide when it was right and just to take another beings life? It should not have been my choice to decide on who lives and dies, that is a right no mortal creature should have. The idea of it terrified me, and I hoped that if such a decision should come, I would make the right one, and so would Bilbo.

Gandalf seeming to realise the internal battle taking place in my head tried to lighten the mood a little. "Your sword is a little lighter than the others," He said, a smile forming on his weathered face. I looked down at the sword in my hand, almost having forgotten I was still holding it. "makes it a very fast weapon, and it's quite sharp, so be careful. You're not handling cooking knifes anymore." I smiled at the joke, the heaviness lifting just slightly.

"Something's coming!" Thorin yelled. Gandalf's head snapped up, a worried look forming on his face. My heart skipped a beat.

"Gandalf?" Bilbo said, worry filling his features.

"Stay together!" Gandalf called and set off towards Thorin's call.

"Hurry now! Arm yourselves" The Dwarves followed soon behind, swords and axes in hand. My eyes flickered up to meet Bilbo's, he looked just as petrified as I felt. Bilbo looked down and slowly unsheathed his sword, peering at it with trepidation. We both relaxed a little, seeing the sword was not blue. I swallowed, grabbed his hand and hurried after the company.

We found Thorin and the rest of the company gathered in a small clearing, their weapons already drawn. I stood fumbling with the sword belt for a moment, my fingers trembling with anxiety before managing to buckle it round my waist.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Someone yelled. I glanced up towards the trees. Bilbo was shakily holding out his sword and glancing around us. I grabbed for his hand, my pulse thrumming in my ears.

What burst forth from between the trees and bushes was an astonishing sight. A man dressed all in brown fur riding a sled pulled by rabbits, launched himself forwards and into the middle of our gathering, landing straight in front of Bilbo and I and coming to a disorientated stop.

Gandalf sighed. "Ah Radagast!" I eyed the man before me with trepidation. "It's Radagast the brown!" Gandalf called, sheathing his sword and stepping forwards to greet the man.

This was Radagast? The brown wizard? He looked astonishingly different to Gandalf, not only in his choice of clothing colour, but in his demeanour. Radagast stooped forwards slightly, he was old yes, but the stoop looked more like a cower on this man. His beard was long and scraggily, filled with bits of twigs and leaves, and his hands jittered, as though he were constantly excited or eager about something. He looked a kind, but rather amusing old man.

The Dwarves relaxed, dropping their weapons and gathering round. I sighed and sagged slightly before releasing the deathly grip I had on Bilbo's hand.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked, leaning against his staff.

"I was looking for you Gandalf!" Radagast replied, in a quick and small voice. "Something's wrong, something's terribly wrong!" the company crowded together, eager to hear what troubled the wizard.

"Yes...?" Gandalf asked, leaning in to the brown wizard.

Radagast sucked in a deep lungful of air, as if preparing to launch into a long tale before pausing, seeming to have forgotten.

"Just give me a minute... um..." He then became flustered, his jittery hands coming up around his face in agitation. "Awh, I had the thought, and now I've lost it... it was right there," He said, pointing towards his face. "On the tip on my tongue." Then as if it had suddenly hit him, his expression changed. "Oh, it's not a thought at all..." he said, sticking his tongue out. "It's a silly old, stick insect."

I watched in amazement and disgust as Gandalf reached forwards and plucked the thin insect out of the man's mouth, and dropped it down into Radagast's hand.

**As I said, bit of a short chapter... But I think it ends nicely with Radagast Puking up an insect :') **

**Thank you for all the reviews! Please feel free to post more and favourite the story! **

**Thank you to;**

**XxDrenchedInSinxX**

**teatimellama (Guest) - love the name btw!**

**smirkingbat**

**and Winter1990 (Guest)**

**for your reviews and positive comments!**


	11. I'd Like To See Them Try

**Thank you for the favs and follows! It's really appreciated!**

**This is a rather short chapter, but I'll upload another soon to make up for it, and as always your comments and thoughts are always welcome!**

The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey.

Fan Fiction.

Chapter 11; I'd Like To See Them Try.

The Dwarves retreated to let the two wizards talk, perching themselves on rocks in groups to polish their new weapons or chat and smoke their pipes. I seated myself beside Bilbo who had the Elvish sword in his lap, staring at it with discomfort.

"I know you don't like it Bilbo." I said, reaching out to take his hand gently. "But you need it."

He looked up, rather dejectedly into my eyes and sighed. "I know, you're right. But I hate the idea that I might have to use this on something..." He trailed of staring back down at the sword.

"I hate that too. I'm terrified at the thought of using a sword on something... but I'd rather that than loose you." I admitted, smiling down at my friend. He looked up and returned my smile with a little more warmth before leaning in to whisper to me.

"Besides, I have no idea how to use one!" he hissed, his eyes wide. I chuckled a little at him.

"Neither do I!" I pointed out. He chuckled a little

"True, but you've enough fighting spirit in you not to need one." He joked before going back to stare down at the sword, a furrow forming between his brows.

"You have that fighting spirit too you know." I murmured. He glanced up at me, under his soft hair, a look of worry filling his features.

It was then a great howl echoed across the woods, causing every member of the company to look up with unease.

"Was that a wolf?" Asked Bilbo, standing up, sword still in hand. "A-are there Wolves out there?" The company was gathering as another low howl tore through the trees.

"Wolves?" Bofur said, his axe raised and fear colouring his voice. "No, that is not a wolf!"

I stood, glancing around myself with fear as the company began to stand, each raising their weapons and eyeing the trees around them with alertness.

A low growl and snapping twig behind us caused us all to jump and spin in time to see an animal far larger than any wolf, launch itself forwards towards the company, and straight for Bilbo and myself.

The animal pounced down to the side of us, landing squarely on Nori. Thorin launched himself forwards, bringing his sword swinging down deep into the animals brown mottled fur and killing the creature. I glanced up, just as another appeared from behind a tree, across from Thorin. The animal leapt forwards as if to attack, I called out, hoping Thorin would turn in time when suddenly Kili stepped out, bow in hand and sent an arrow flying with perfect aim into the creatures open mouth. It rolled forwards, down the side of the rocks landing beside Dwalin who sent a heavy blow to the creatures skull, killing it instantly.

Gandalf stepped forwards, followed by Radagast to inspect the two creatures while the rest of us studied the trees around us, waiting for another to attack. Bilbo and I shakily took out our swords, holding them at the ready for an attack.

"Warg scouts!" Thorin growled, removing his sword from the dead animal. "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind!"

"Orc pack?" Bilbo stuttered. I grabbed his hand, fear gripping me again.

"Who did you tell of about your quest?" Gandalf asked, storming forwards to confront Thorin. "Beyond your kin?"

"No one." Thorin replied.

"Who did you tell!" Gandalf bellowed, anger seizing him.

"No one!" Thorin replied just as infuriated. "I swear!" Gandalf sighed, a little in relief. "What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin growled, stepping forwards to Gandalf.

"You are being hunted." Replied Gandalf. I let out a silent gasp and gripped Bilbo's hand just a little tighter.

"We have to get out of here!" Dwalin said, a look of determination filling his features.

"We can't!" Cried Ori, running down and into the group. "We have no ponies! They've bolted"

Another guttural howl sounded through the trees. Bilbo moaned, gripping my hand back just as tightly as I had his.

"I'll draw them off!" Radagast said proudly.

"These are Gundeberg Wargs, they will outrun you!" Gandalf reproached, turning to his old friend.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits!" Radagast replied, a smug look on his face as he pointed over to his sleigh. "I'd like to see them try."


	12. Rivendell

**So if I'm being honest the last chapter was unreasonably short... more of a paragraph than a chapter really... but here's another one to make up for it. And as always please leave a comment, review and favourite!**

The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey

Fan Fiction.

Chapter 12; Rivendell

Howling, there was so much howling. I'd never been terrified of a noise before, but the howls those Wargs produced were enough to chill me to the bone.

Gandalf was leading the way, we were running, single file behind him, quickly and quietly and keeping low to the ground.

Radagast had done an excellent job of leading the Orc pack away from the trees and now had them chasing after him quite a distance from us. Rhosgobel rabbits really were fast.

We were running between boulders, coming to a sudden halt as Gandalf would peer out, checking we were safe to proceed, then we were running again, as fast as our little legs could carry us. My heart was beating unbelievably fast and my breathing was laboured, coming in large gasps. My legs stung from running, but I did not stop, did not rest more than Gandalf would allow and when we ran, I ran with all my might, pushing myself to go faster. And not once did I let go of Bilbo's hand.

We came to a stop at yet another boulder, this one large enough to hide the whole company behind as they huffed with exertion. Gandalf leaned out to peer beyond the rock, the loud growls echoing around us.

It looked as though we had run right into the path of Radagast and the Wargs.

"Come on!" Gandalf yelled and we set off again, sprinting after Gandalf as he led us around rocks and down hills. We came to a sudden stop as the sight of Radagast and his sleigh crossed our path a far distance before us, followed quickly be the Orc pack.

"Stay together!" Gandalf hissed, turning on his heel and sprinting off and away from the Orcs. We ran, the whole company Thorin leading us now, before coming to an abrupt stop behind yet another large rock. Ori continued to sprint in fear before Thorin caught him by the scuff of the neck and pulled him back

"Ori no!" he yelled. "Get back." We plastered ourselves up against the rock and listened to the sounds of the Orc pack storming past us.

Gandalf waved us over to him, ushering us round the rock and further down the rugged grasslands. "Come on! Quick!" Gandalf hissed, Thorin by his side staring off as Gandalf directed the rest of the company.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin panted. Gandalf gave him a stern look before running after the company.

Gandalf lead us down and over another hill before suddenly the Orc pack appeared only a short distance before us, still in pursuit of Radagast.

We plastered ourselves back against the closest rock, fear was racing though my veins as I panted, sweat dripping from my brow in the heat of the sun, my hand was beginning to slip from Bilbo's grip. I let go for just a moment, wiping the sweat on my trousers and trying to get my breath back.

That was when we all heard it. The low growl and sound of padded feet hitting the rock above us. A Warg had found its way up onto the rock we were hiding behind. If it alerted the rest of the pack, we were done for.

I gasped at the sight of a dark muzzle appearing above the group, sniffing the air and gripped Bilbo's had tightly again. The sound of a blade being pulled and the look on Thorin's face beside us said our Warg had a rider.

Thorin turned and silently nodded down at Kili's bow. I watched as Kili pulled an arrow from his quiver, settled it into his bow and steeled himself, before he ran out, took aim and let the arrow fly all in less than a second. Two shots brought the Warg down in front of us, momentarily crushing its rider. It howled out in pain. The rider rose, sword in hand and launched himself at the company. The Orc was small and grubby looking, with beady eyes, rotted looking skin and black lips. It was hideous.

Dwalin and Bifur stepped out and had the creature killed within moments, but not before it let out an agonising scream. That coupled with the dying howl of the Warg was enough to alert the rest of the pack.

The sounds of howls and screeches from the Orcs neared us.

"Move!" Gandalf screamed. "Run!" before taking off himself. I jumped up, still clutching Bilbo's hand and rocketed after Gandalf. There was hardly point in trying to stay hidden now. we ran as far and as fast as we could, all weapons out and ready to defend an oncoming attack.

Gandalf lead us up and over the ridge of a hill, through sparsely growing trees and away from the howls of the Orcs. For just a moment I believed that we might survive one more day, before Bombur screamed "There they are!" and pointed out over the scraggy grasslands before us. Sure enough a pack of little black dots was nearing us with surprising speed.

I glanced over at Bilbo to see his face slack with fear and swallowed before looking back out over at the Orc pack approaching us.

"This way!" Gandalf yelled "Quickly!" and stormed off. We followed again, I prayed Gandalf knew where he was taking us.

We sprinted, but the Wargs were faster, Thorin came skidding to a halt as an Orc appeared above a rock not too far in front of us. They were circling us, rounding us up like farm animals.

"There's more coming!" Kili screamed, coming up behind us.

"Kili!" Thorin roared, "Shoot them!"

"Were surrounded!" Fili yelled, coming up beside his brother, who had already let loose a string of arrows, each finding its place somewhere deep inside a Warg or Orc.

Most of us began to gather, twisting and turning, searching around us in hope of finding an escape. Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"Where's Gandalf?" I screamed, my eyes darting around me, trying to catch sight of the tall wizard. But he was gone, completely vanished. A new kind of fear began to bubble inside of me.

"He has abandoned us!" Yelled Dwalin, sprinting up beside Bilbo and I, axe in hand.

The Orc pack was approaching from all sides, menacing smiles twisting their features, the Wargs bearing their teeth in a deadly grin.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin yelled, lifting up his sword and taking command.

The Orcs were coming closer and closer, this was going to become an all out battle, a battle we would most likely loose. I glanced over at Bilbo, gave his hand one last squeeze of reassurance before dropping it and taking a steady grip on my sword. He looked just as terrified as I felt, but I knew one thing for certain, neither of us would go down without a fight.

"This way you fools!" bellowed Gandalf, suddenly appearing from, underneath a rock not too far from us. I was filled with the most remarkable amount of relief, almost enough for me to laugh... almost.

"Come on, move!" Thorin yelled, beginning to usher the Dwarves over to the rock which appeared to have a secret tunnel built under it.

"Quickly, in all of you!" Thorin yelled, taking place by the rock and throwing in Dwarf after Dwarf. First Bofur, then Bilbo then more and more. I lingered back, watching as more of the dwarves entered the passage.

A Warg pounced forwards; Thorin swung out his blade and slit the creature's throat easily.

"Get in!" Thorin yelled, staring at me. But my attention lay further out over the grasslands. Kili stood with his bow, taking down Orc after Orc with surprising speed, but he was beginning to run out of arrows, and with the Orc pack closing in fast he had to get out of there. Fear was filling my stomach with ice, but we wasn't moving.

"Kili!" I screamed, putting as much pleading into the shout as I could. "Run!"

I watched as he paused, another arrow nocked in the bow, looked back over to me, then dropped his bow and turned to run. I sighed in relief and threw myself down into the tunnel alongside Fili. The tunnel was dank and muddy but relatively large, I came to a rolling stop beside Bilbo's feet. He helped me up just as Kili skidded to a halt on the floor beside me.

I sighed and threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around him in a hug and sagging in relief. He seemed taken aback for a moment before chuckling lightly and returning the hug.

A strange warmth began to creep up through my stomach and into my chest. I cleared my throat and stepped back from the hug to see Kili beaming at me.

"You dwarves are too stubborn." I murmured as Thorin flew down and into the tunnel, landing easily on his feet, sword still in hand.

Just then a horn sounded from somewhere above us. And the sound of arrows flitting through the air greeted our ears. Squeals from the Wargs and cries from the Orcs filled the air. We stood, staring in trepidation up and out of the tunnel entrance, half expecting some other foe to jump down and attack us.

Suddenly and Orc came tumbling down through the tunnel entrance, landing with a heavy thud by our feet. We'd all raised our weapons in anticipation, but after a quick poke with Gandalf's staff, it became clear the Orc was already dead.

It was a most curios series of events. Thorin stepped forwards as the noise from above began to cease and pulled an arrow from the Orcs neck to inspect it.

"Elves." He grumbled, peering at the arrow point before tossing it aside with disgust. Gandalf looked as though he was about to scold Thorin again. If the Elves were here, they had just saved us all, but Dwalin interrupted whatever thoughts Gandalf had.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads!"Dwalin growled emerging from a bend in the tunnel and turning back to the group. "Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it of course!" Yelled Bofur, before running up beside Dwalin and setting off down the path. The rest of the Dwarves soon followed.

"I think that would be wise." Mumbled Gandalf as soon as Thorin had turned and gone. I glanced up at him and received and knowing wink. I sighed and padded after them, taking Bilbo by the hand and dragging him behind me. I was swimming in relief and the beginnings of exhaustion. As long as the pathway took me to a bed, I really didn't care where it led.

The path soon became a high rock face on either side, a glimpse of blue skies peaking through at the top, and it quickly began to narrow, until Dwarves like Bombur began to find manoeuvring the path difficult. But it was nothing a quick push couldn't sort.

Thorin had been walking for quite some time now with a questioning expression knitting his features together. He didn't trust where we were going and I simply couldn't understand why.

The path was long and tedious but once we broke free the other side, the sight that greeted my eyes took my breath away.

The most beautiful city I have ever set eyes on, sat cut into the side of a jagged cliff face. Buildings of stone carved out against the cliff with smooth stone bridges and pathways. Rivers and waterfalls ran gracefully through the city like ribbons of white and blue before joining in with a vast river the city over looked.

There was only one place this could be, a place Bilbo and I had often dreamed of coming to one day.

"The valley of Imladris." Gandalf said, stepping up behind Bilbo and I. "In the common tongue it is known by another name..."

"Rivendell." Bilbo breathed in awe.


	13. In That Case, Lead On

**I LIVE! **

**It feels as though I haven't posted anything for years! I am sorry, but it's not without a good reason. I have _finally_ published my book! (three cheers!) and 'Bad Omens' by C. is now available for kindle download *does happy dance* I can't tell you how difficult publishing a book is, but somehow I've managed. It is the first book in my five part series (At least) entitled 'The Watcher Archives' **

**Anyway, now I've finished advertising myself... I will be continuing to post chapters for this fanfiction as I've nearly finished the second installment 'The Desolation of Smaug' **

**Enjoy, and as always please comment and favorite!**

The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey.

Fan Fiction.

Chapter 13; In That Case, Lead On.

The Dwarves all shifted at the name.

"Here lies the last only house east of the sea." Gandalf added, staring peacefully out over the city below us.

Thorin stepped up to Gandalf, a look of anger etched into his features. "This was your plan all along." He murmured, just loud enough for Bilbo and I to overhear. "To seek refuge with our enemy."

I glanced up at Bilbo, and could tell he was just as confused as I was.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakensheild. The only ill will to be found in this valley, is that which you bring yourself." Bilbo's head tilted just slightly towards the conversation, eager to hear more.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin hissed. "They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will." Gandalf said simply. "But we have questions, that need to be answered."

I heard Thorin sigh deeply and glanced up at Bilbo again, he just barely lifted his shoulders in a shrug, enough for me to see, but not the others. I doubted he knew why Thorin had such a bad opinion of the Elves either.

"If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf finished sternly before bustling through the crowd of Dwarves and ushering them to follow.

We stumbled down a roughly cut path through the cliff side before emerging onto the smoother stone of the city grounds. A long stone bridge took us over the river and through a pair of stone pillars, carved into watchful Elves, clad in full armour and holding spears. This path then lead us to a round courtyard set before a set of steps. Far up beyond that stood a huge stone carved building with ornate windows and a tower emerging from its middle. Even up close Rivendell was breathtaking.

To say entering Rivendell was not daunting would be a lie. Everything looked so elegant and regal, the grubby little company of Dwarves looked as though they would be cast out, simply because of their lack of hygiene.

The small group gathered in the round courtyard, Bilbo and I attempting to take in as much of the surroundings as we could. I was determined to commit every part of this city to memory. All its beauty and integrity, every last intricate detail.

The steps before us held a set of lit torches on either side, off to our right sat another large building, although not quite as grand as the one before us. To my left stood what appeared to be a tall clock tower, ivy hanging in delicate tendrils across its smooth stone.

The Dwarves were not taking in the sights however, they stood themselves sternly in the middle of the courtyard and held their ground, staring wearily around them. I could have slapped them all upside the head for being so stubborn.

"Mithrandir." A musical voice called. I turned to see a tall and elegant Elf descending the steps before us. The Elf was tall, with silky dark hair and fine features. Skin so soft it seemed to glow and a beauty unfairly bestowed upon a man. He wore some sort of headpiece, which I assumed would make him royalty, or at least someone of importance and finely kept blue robes. This was the first Elf I had ever seen in person, and he was certainly living up to my expectations.

Gandalf whirled and greeted the man who bowed. "Ah Lindir." The Dwarves began to whisper ferociously at the appearance of the Elf.

The Elf, taking no notice of the Dwarves, stepped forwards and began to speak to Gandalf. Only in a tongue I had never had the pleasure of hearing before. Elvish was such a beautiful and melodic language. It flowed so gracefully of the Elves tongue. I did not realise Gandalf spoke Elvish, he replied however, in a more widely understandable tongue.

"I must speak will Lord Elrond." Gandalf said.

"My lord Elrond is not here." The Elf replied, a solemn look playing with his features.

"Not here?" Gandalf asked "Where is he?"

The Elf opened his mouth to reply just as a horn sounded from behind us in the valley. It was the same horn we heard out with the Orcs.

The company turned in time to see a gathering of Elves on horseback galloping down the stone path behind us, with apparently no intention of slowing down.

"Close ranks!" Thorin yelled, and the Dwarves began to condense, I was grabbed sharply by the collar and pushed back behind the Dwarves as they formed a tightly packed circle, Bilbo and I becoming crushed into the centre. Those on the outside raised up their weapons as suddenly the horses closed in and began circling the small group. It even set an uneasy feeling in _my_ stomach, the sight of these tall Elves, made even taller atop a full sized horse, towering above us, all looking down at the scraggly group with such superiority it made my toes curl.

The group came to a stop and one man, with beautiful long brown hair called out with a smile. "Gandalf."

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf replied, with as much warmth and bowed before addressing him in the Elvish tongue.

Lord Elrond swung down off the horse and stepped up to Gandalf replying, before embracing him and presenting him with a sword.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders." Lord Elrond finished, speaking in the common tongue one more. "Something, or someone has drawn them near."

"Ah," Gandalf said, a little sheepishly. "That may have been us." He said, gesturing to the small Dwarf group before him, all of which had lowered their weapons once the horses stopped circling.

Thorin stepped forwards to face the Elf.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." The Elf said, addressing him with courtesy.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin replied, a little harshly for my taste.

"You have your grandfather's bearing." Elrond said, smiling a little at the Dwarf. "I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you." I could see Gandalf beginning to stir behind Lord Elrond, this was not the sort of tone we needed to set if we wanted the Elves help.

Lord Elrond paused for a moment, before speaking again in Elvish. I felt the dwarves beginning to stir around us, unsure of what to make of these foreign words.

"What is he saying?" Gloin grumbled stepping forwards "Does he offer us insult?" the Dwarves grumbled, brandishing their weapons.

"No Master Gloin, he is offering you food." Gandalf translated simply.

The Dwarves gathered together for a moment, muttering about whether to take the offer of not, but the mention of food was always enough to sway the mind of a Dwarf.

Gloin stepped forward again and addressed both Lord Elrond and Gandalf. "eh well, in that case, lead on."


	14. Simply Heaven

**I feel as though I owe at least 3 new updates for all the weeks I've been dormant...**

The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey.

Fan Fiction.

Chapter 14; Simply Heaven.

As it turned out, there was not just food on offer, but bed as well. A sight I was unbelievably grateful for. We were led off to what appeared to be some sort of guest quarters in the main part of the city, each room, furnished elegantly though simple, held two full sized beds, a dresser each, a small coffee table and two cushioned chairs. There was also access to a small balcony through a set of double doors.

Bilbo and I entered our room and in sync ran forwards, dropped our packs and collapsed down onto the thick clean sheeted bed.

"This is simply heaven." I murmured, burrowing my face into the feathered pillow and inhaling deeply. I heard a muffled groan of agreement from Bilbo and chuckled.

Every inch of me ached, as though each muscle had been stretched to breaking point. Not to mention the fact I was exhausted. It had been at least two days since I'd slept last. And with all the fleeing for our lives we'd done that day I didn't think I had much more to go on.

I rolled over onto my back and struggled out of my jacket, letting it land with a thud on the floor.

"Bilbo." I murmured, he hummed in response. "I think I'm going to take a quick nap." I finished and yawned on cue.

"Me too." Bilbo murmured, already half asleep.

It took less than a minute until I was completely dead to the world.

I wasn't sure how long I slept, but when the knock came at my room and I only just managed to peel open my eyes, the light had turned a hazy orange of afternoon and streamed in through the window at an odd angle.

The knock came again, two short sharp raps on the door. I groaned and rolled over to face the noise.

"myess?" I murmured, closing my eyes again briefly until the door opened and a rather refreshed looking Gandalf swept into the room. My eyes flickered over to Bilbo who was sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes groggily.

"Ah I see you two have settled in nicely." He said, beaming at the two of us.

"I don't think I could find it in myself to move from this bed." I mumbled, hugging the edge of the soft pillow and smiling to myself.

Gandalf chuckled softly his eyes warm and kind. "Well I believe the mention of food might spur some movement from you."

My stomach grumbled and slowly I sat up and stretched. "That might do it." Bilbo said, stretching and sliding of the edge of his bed.

"I thought so. We have been invited to sit with Lord Elrond at supper. It will be served at eight. So you might want to get yourselves cleaned up. Don't be late." He gave both Bilbo and I one last smile before swooping out of the room and closing the door behind himself.

"Oh, a bath." I moaned. Fresh clean running water, the idea of it was simply beautiful.

"Right." Said Bilbo jumping down from his bed and gathering up a clean set of clothes. "See you at supper." He smiled and scurried out of the room.

I smiled, suddenly fully awake and jumped down from the bed. I gathered up my pack, intent on not only getting myself cleaned up but washing out my used clothes as well, and hurried out of the room, eager to find the bath house.

The females bath house, as it turned out was a small stone hut a short distance from the guest quarters. As I'd expected even the interior of the bath house was beautiful. Carved stone walls and a large stone bath cut down into the rock and heated with hot stones and coals placed around its edge. I washed out my old clothes first, before peeling off my muddy garments and stepping down into the hot water.

I let my head fall back and simply floated for a while, feeling the aches and pains throughout my body slowly drain away. When I found myself fully relaxed and the pain in my muscles a distant memory, I lifted my head and spotted what appeared to be a collection bath oils lined up on a shelf beside the bath. I swam over and rifled through the oils, unearthing what smelled like a rose infused one. I poured a little of the oil into the water, the scent suddenly filling the room and grabbing a soft bristled brush proceeded to scrub every inch of my body until it was as pink and clean as a newborn's.

I dropped my head back again and rinsed out my hair using the tiniest drop of oil before clambering out and patting myself dry.

I set off from the bath house in such high spirits. Clad in a light tunic and trousers, with my damp clothes in hand and wet hair braided back, out of my face. I intended on heading back to the room and hang up my clothes. At least, that was until I heard the commotion coming from behind a building to my right. There was a lot of yelling. I rounded the corner and the sight that greeted me was only a little shocking at that point.


	15. Frolicking Dwarves

**A lovely little scene based on the outtakes here :')**

The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey.

Fan Fiction.

Chapter 15; Frolicking Dwarves.

Twelve half naked Dwarves, and one small Hobbit were dunking and diving and throwing themselves around a small fountain built under a waterfall, making such an awful racket I'm surprised half of Rivendell hadn't already come to complain.

I watched as two of the dwarves, Oin and Gloin from the looks of it launched themselves into the flow of the waterfall, and bounced down the smooth stone of the fountain before landing with a huge splash in the large pool at the bottom and knocking over a tower of three dwarves which all plummeted down into the water.

I sighed heavily at the sight of them. They really had no manners in them at all. Although I was surprised to see Bilbo amongst them.

At the sound of my sigh Bilbo, who stood the closest, turned. "Elin!" He cried, throwing his hands in the air and running over to me, leaving damp footprints on the stone behind him.

At the sound of his call, many of the other Dwarves looked up and began to shout out, though their amusements soon took their attention away.

"Elin! Come, join us!" Bilbo said, panting a little as he came to a stop beside me, dripping wet and in only his trousers, his rounded belly jutting out slightly over his belt. "Oh you smell nice." He added, sniffing the air absently.

"Bilbo, what are you all doing?" I asked, my eyes returning to the frolicking Dwarves.

"Oh it's great fun, I promise. They've created a sort of slide from the waterfall... look!" He called, excitedly, grabbing my arm and pointing over to the pool. I watched as Bofur stoutly launched himself into the water flow, bounced down the rock and into the lowest pool.

Bilbo raised his hands in celebration with the others at Bofur's landing. I looked over at my friend, who was so full of energy and excitement I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"I'm assuming Thorin isn't here to see this?" I asked, scouring the group of Dwarves again, but still not catching sight of him.

"Oh good grief no!" Bilbo said, placing his hands on his hips. "I believe he is having a meeting with Lord Elrond, and most likely won't be seen until supper." He looked over at me again, eyes large and pleading. "Come join us, please Elin. It's great fun!"

I sighed again, and shook my head, a smile forming on my lips. I might as well enjoy myself while I can, I thought. "Oh all right." I said, letting out a laugh.

Bilbo cheered and pulled me by the arm over to the fountain.

"Elin!" Bofur yelled, his head popping up from under the water, hat still in place upon his head. "Come to join us?"

"I fear I have no choice. Bilbo wouldn't have it any other way..." I said, chuckling slightly as I watched the water drain out from his hat. "And I came to inspect this waterfall game you seem to have constructed." I added, looking up to see Fili launch himself into the water, and land with a spectacular splash a short distance away.

"Ah, great fun that is." Bofur said, turning proudly to the waterfall. "And my idea, I might add." He turned back, a smug expression fixed in place.

"Aye, and a good one at that." Added Oin in a surprised tone, paddling past Bofur.

"Hay, what's that supposed to mean?" Bofur asked, turning on the Dwarf.

"Come on!" Bilbo hurried, attempting to pull me into the water alongside him.

"I will, give me a moment." I shooed the eager Hobbit away and set about lying my damp clothes out on the rocks to dry in the setting sun.

"Ah, didn't take Bilbo long to drag you over." A voice said, I turned to see Fili stood, wringing out one of his beard braids.

It should have come as no surprise, considering the fact all the others were in the same condition, but turning to find a half dressed Fili, baring his chest to the skies and with nothing but a set of breeches to keep him modest did come as a bit of a shock to me.

I could feel my eyes widen for just a moment before I recovered myself and continued to place out my clothes.

I wasn't sure why I had reacted in such a way, I'd barely batted an eyelash when Bilbo had called me over in a state of undress, or when I'd been speaking to Bofur. That hadn't bothered me in the slightest. I supposed it might have been because Fili was one of the younger ones, and where his kin were old and rounded in places, Fili was strong and well built. A strapping young Dwarf which age had not yet had time to ruin, and yet years of hard labour had graced him with strong arms and well formed muscles.

I supposed Kili was to be the same... A thought suddenly struck me.

"No it didn't. Although I have to say it was the noise, and not Bilbo which brought me over... Speaking of noise, where's Kili?" I asked, letting my eyes flicker up meet Fili's, who was no set on wringing out the other of his facial braids. "I was starting to believe that one of you could not appear without the other."

I heard Fili snort. "Oh don't worry, he's sneaking around here somewhere." He replied, stepping up to lean against the wall beside me. "Why, does it distress you that he's not around?"

I froze for a moment, my cheeks rushing with heat. What was that supposed to mean? And why was I reacting in such a way? I felt my heart skip and a warm feeling begin to pool in my chest. I shook myself and finished placing out my clothing on the rocks before turning on Fili with more force than I probably should have.

"No. No it does not bother me. In fact I should be glad of the peace!" I then proceeded to storm over to Bilbo and order him to show me the silly waterfall that he'd been so excited about. Ignoring the incessant laughter than had followed me from the wall.

Bilbo seemed a little taken aback, but after I'd crawled over the wall to the pool and lowered myself down into the cool water, paddled forwards and grabbed him by the arm in agitation, he just seemed to take my odd behaviour in his stride, and helped me climb the rocks leading up to the waterfall.

Reaching the top, where the main waterfall broke off into this smaller one, which cascaded down and into the pool, I suddenly felt a lot higher up than it had seemed from the ground.

"Okay," Bilbo said, settling himself in place astride the waterfall. "Sit yourself down and then use the rocks to push off from. It doesn't hurt I promise, it's quite smooth." He smiled up at me, his eyes lit with a fire of energy. "See you at the bottom." He nodded before seating himself down and suddenly he was flying off down the waterfall and landing with an almighty splosh in the pool bellow.

There was cheering from some of the Dwarves as I took my place, I stared down at the fast flowing water before me and felt a twist of nerves in my stomach. I bit my lip gently and sighed before lowering myself down into the water.

I didn't need to push off from the rocks; the water took me on its own accord. The water was cool like in the pool below, not cold, but not exactly warm either. I let out a scream as the water shot me forwards. It wasn't one of fear, but excitement. My heart beat fast and a smile spread across my cheeks. Bilbo was right, the rocks were smooth below the water, I slipped down easily, drenched in water and having more fun than I'd have liked to admit.

The Dwarves were cheering graciously as I neared the end, and I prepared myself for the landing.

That was when I locked eyes with him. He stood, directly in my path, staring up at me with those dark eyes, his lips quirked up in this strange half grin and not making any motions to move. My heart skipped in that annoying way it had started to do. I could not stop myself, and if he didn't move I was going to launch straight into him.

I felt the ground below me drop away and I flew forwards. At the very last minute, when we both knew it was too late to move he outstretched his arms, as I was thrown into him.

My arms reached out and wrapped themselves around him, his doing the same as he let himself fall back, into the water. I hadn't slammed into him as I'd expected more that he'd let himself fall with the force from the waterfall.

We sank, still tangled in each others arms and eyes locked together. Even through the swarm of bubbles I could see every detail of him, every strong plane of his face. From his dark, but warm eyes, which seemed to constantly dance with mischief. His strong jaw, that although lacked a beard looked no less proud. Down to the slightly rounded tip of his nose, every detail was so clear to me then, so beautifully clear to me I wondered why I had never taken the time to study his face before. It was a handsome face, a face you could tell belonged to a lineage of royalty.

I felt that warmth begin to pool in my stomach again, filling up my chest and causing heat to rush to my cheeks. I didn't understand what was happening to me. I didn't know what to think, didn't know what to call it. I was completely and utterly mystified, a realisation that irked me far more than it should.

It was all over in a moment and I soon felt myself being lifted, still in his arms, to break free from the water, the sounds of cheering and laughter greeted my ears once again. I gulped in fresh air, the water suddenly cold against my flushed skin.

He was just as bare chest-ed as his brother, and as I'd rightly thought just as well built. He wore his youth well, broad shoulders and strong arms, smooth skin marred by a few scars, no doubt from previous run ins with a blade. Only whereas noticing Fili's lack of clothing had startled me, noticing Kili's bare chest drew out an entirely different reaction from me. And a rather alien reaction at that.

"You're becoming rather wild Miss Elin." Kili said, smile still in place, lowering me down until my toes touched the smooth rock of the pool floor.

I laughed, a little loudly and realised that my arms were still wrapped around his neck.

"Who said anything about becoming, Master Kili." I replied. Lowering my arms and taking a step back.

Kili chuckled, swinging his arm up around my shoulders, in a far friendlier grasp than that we'd previously found ourselves in. "That's true Miss Elin." He murmured, steering me off and over to Bilbo. "That's true."


	16. More Of A Letter Opener

The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey.

Fan Fiction.

Chapter 16; More Of A letter Opener.

We arrived promptly to supper, freshly bathed and clean clad all fourteen of us, when Thorin appeared at long last, alongside Gandalf and Lord Elrond. We were dining outside, on what looked to be an extravagant patio carved out into the rock with plants and wild flowers growing here and there. Most of us were seated at a smaller table, I found myself wedged between Kili and Bilbo, whereas Thorin and Gandalf were to dine with Lord Elrond on his table. It did feel a little like being sent to the child's table at a party, leaving the 'adults' to speak in peace.

Supper was served, which consisted mostly of a green salad and other vegetables. This would explain why all the elves where so slim and elegant, if they dieted on leaves. Most of the Dwarves did not appreciate the meal, or the music that was played for us. It was all harps and flute music, the Dwarves wanted meat, and potatoes, and something more cheerful sounding.

I watched as Dori tried his best to coax Ori into eating some of the lettuce, which Ori stoutly refused on the basis that he didn't like green food.

Dwalin sat upending his bowl searching for meat, as though it were hidden under the leaves and Oin sat staring awkwardly at a bit of celery on the end of his fork. I sighed to myself at the fuss they were making and began nibbling on a carrot stick. Bilbo had no issues with the food either and sat munching away happily beside me.

I turned, carrot stick in hand to see Kili staring, fixated at one of the Elf maidens, who sat playing the harp. Bofur, sat the other side of him, seemed to have noticed too, and was giving Kili a rather strange look. The Elf, so beautiful with her delicate skin and long hair smiled sweetly at Kili who proceeded to smirk and wink at her, a boy-ish grin spreading it way across his lips.

Something about the way he looked at her gave me the most uncomfortable feeling, as though my stomach had suddenly filled with boiling water, water I would not have minded throwing at the Elf maiden.

Removing the half chewed carrot stick from my mouth, I cleared my throat and let my elbow land a short sharp crack to Kili's ribs, before returning to my meal.

He jumped at the knock and a curious noise slipped from between his lips. Tearing his eyes away from the Elf, he turned to stare at me with wide and confused eyes, rubbing his ribs furiously. He opened his mouth to complain when he noticed he'd been getting a few rather curious looks from the other Dwarves.

His face dropped into one of seriousness as he leaned over his plate. "Can't say I fancy Elf maids myself." He murmured, glancing up at Dwalin who sat wearing a look so dirty I'm surprised Kili didn't squirm. "Too thin." Kili continued, getting a short nod from Dwalin. "Their all high cheekbones, and creamy skin." He continued, digging himself further into the proverbial hole. He turned to Bofur then, "Not enough facial hair for me." He nodded sternly.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, turning to face Kili in my seat and rest my head upon my hand to listen.

"Although," He said, his face suddenly changing. "That one there's not bad." He finished, glancing up at an Elf passing with a small harp in hand.

I snorted, and his eyes flashed up to mine. "That's not an Elf _maid_." I said, before turning back to my plate and fishing out another carrot stick.

Kili looked up, staring at the Elf he'd picked out before looking back at the table, a look of desperation in his eyes. I watched as Dwalin winked at him, sending the whole table into a stifled fit of laughter.

"Funny..." Kili said, turning to his food with a glum expression on his face.

I sighed and turned away from him, to watch as Oin, tired of the flute music stuffed a napkin in his ear horn, before sitting back with a triumphant expression on his face. Bilbo grabbed my attention then by nudging me gently.

"What do you think their talking about?" He asked, I looked over to the 'adults' table to see Lord Elrond handling the swords we'd discovered in the Troll horde, I tried listening in, but the flute music was far too loud.

I shook my head "I'm not sure." I said, peering at the table quizzically.

"He'll be telling them their names." Balin said, sighing and giving up on his salad.

"Names?" I asked. "For the swords?"

"Aye, every sword that's tasted battle is given a name." Balin said, staring out over the table.

I watched as Bilbo produced his sword from under the table, and began unsheathing it, as thought its name would suddenly appear, engraved on the blade.

"I wouldn't bother laddie," Balin said. "Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war."

"What are you saying?" Bilbo asked. "My sword hasn't seen battle?"

Balin sighed before replying. "I'm not actually sure it is a sword. It's more of a letter opener really." Bilbo glanced down at his sword. "That'll go for yours as well lass." Balin added, a sombre look on his face.

A movement caught my eye, and I looked up to see Thorin remove himself from the table and storm away from the patio.

"Where do you think he's going?" I asked absently, my eyes following him until he was gone from sight.

"No idea." Replied Kili, staring after him absently before returning to his food.

I edged closer, having finally plucked up enough courage to ask.

"What does Thorin have against Elves?" I murmured, glancing around myself.

"It's an old grudge." Fili murmured leaning across the table.

"From when Smaug first took the mountain..." Kili finished, glancing at me from under his hair. "I don't really know much," Kili continued, leaning over to murmur. "We were not there to see it, and Uncle isn't one to speak of it, but from what we've heard, uncle sought out help from one of the Elves, help which never came."

Balin cleared his throat, our eyes flickered up to meet his. "Erebor was lost..." Balin began, a far off look clouding in his eyes and sadness dropping his features. "The great Elvin King Thranduil had sworn his allegiance to Thror, but as we were forced from our home, Thorin calling out for aid, Thranduil turned his back on us and watched out home being destroyed. No help came from the Elves that day, nor any day since." Balin finished ominously before clearing his throat again and sadly taking a gulp from his goblet.

The others on the table, unaware of what had been said were still causing a ruckus. Leaving Bilbo, Fili, Kili and I to stare on mournfully. I think I could understand Thorin's objection to seeking help from the Elves. But that had been so long ago, and according to Gandalf if we were to have any chance at reclaiming Erebor, we would need their help. Thorin would have to swallow his pride and consult the Elves here in Rivendell.

Finally having had enough Nori turned to the nearest harp player to protest about the dreary music. "Change the tune! I feel like I'm at a funeral!" Oin having misheard, still having the napkin in his ear horn piped up with a question of "Did somebody die?"

Bofur took charge then, rubbing his hands together and breaking the sadness that had begun to cover our end of the table. "All right lads, there's only one thing for it!" He rose from his seat and proceeded to get up on top of the table, knocking bowls and plates and even a few goblets over on his way. He stood, proudly centre of the table and began to sing.

"There's an inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn,

Beneath an old grey hill,"

The Dwarves all began to join in with the song, pounding the table with cutlery, much like they had back in the Shire. The Elves stopped their playing quickly to stare on in wonder and a little distaste.

"And there they brew a beer do brown

That the Man in the Moon himself came down

One night to drink his fill."

At this point, the Dwarves felt in necessary to start throwing some of their uneaten food. I'd seen enough of this to have enough sense to pick up my plate and goblet, set it on my lap and stay as low down as I could so as to avoid the flying food. Bilbo had a similar idea, so the two of us sat and watched the spectacle taking place around us, cowering over our food.

"Oh, The ostler has a tipsy cat

that plays a five-stringed fiddle;

And up and down he saws his bow,

Now squeaking high, now purring low,

Now sawing in the middle.

So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,

a drink that would wake the dead:

He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,

While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:

'It's after three!' he said."

The song ended, as the leftover food was tossed around the patio, Kili taking up a boiled egg, and launching it across the patio, nearly hitting Lindul in the face. I snorted, at the look Lindul gave Kili.

That seemed to be supper over with and after standing from the table, Bilbo and I thanked the Elves for their meal and apologized for the Dwarves rowdiness, before quickly removing ourselves from the patio and out to the guest quarters.


	17. Replacement Burglar

**Little filler chapter here, thought we needed some quality time with the dwarves before all hell broke loose again, and a little bonding with Kili. Enjoy, and as always feel free to leave your thoughts and comments...**

The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey.

Fan Fiction.

Chapter 17; Replacement Burglar

I had expected it to be a peaceful night after that, but of course, as it always was around the dwarves, nothing was ever peaceful.

Bilbo had been summoned by Gandalf, leaving me alone in my room and close to sleep when a knock came at my door.

I groaned, lifting myself from the bed and heading over to open the door, finding Ori, Bofur and Dwalin, in nothing but their long johns.

"What is it now?" I asked, leaning against the door frame and staring grouchily out at the three of them.

"W-well... w-we..." Ori began, before Dwalin cut him off.

"We were hoping you'd help with a night raid of the kitchens." Dwalin said, folding his arms across his chest.

"And why would I do that?" I asked, mimicking his move.

"You know as well as I, that was no meal they served tonight." Dwalin argued, raising an eyebrow at me. Normally I would have disagreed, but having lived of thick stew for a good while now, a bowl full of greenery really wasn't what I would call a filling supper.

"Why would me coming along help?" I asked, furrowing my brow at the group.

Bofur stepped forwards then. "Well we figured that as Mr. Bilbo was our burglar... and you're a Hobbit too, you might have some skill at Burglaring too." He finished with a smile.

I pursed my lips for a moment, knowing that in no way was I ever going to be a skilled burglar, but considering they seemed set on the idea anyway, and I wouldn't mind a proper supper... I guess my help couldn't hurt.

"Alright then." I said, scurrying out the door to hushed cheers and closing it gently behind myself.

The four of us hurried down the halls and out onto a small patio behind the guest quarters where we met up with the other Dwarves.

"Yay! You got our replacement burglar!" Kili jeered, beaming as I rounded the corner.

I happened to 'accidentally' tread on his foot, replying with "I am not a replacement anything... Dwarf." Which earned a few low 'oohs' and chuckles from the others. His smug smirk was back in place on his lips, a look which I couldn't help but smile at, and wonder slightly at what had happened early that day, in the pool...

"So what are our orders Miss Elin?" Nori asked, leaning in with anticipation.

"O-orders?" I asked.

"Well yeah, you're the professional here, so we'll be following you." Gloin explained.

I would hardly have called myself a professional at anything, but if a professional was what they wanted, then that's what they'd get.

"Right, well does anyone know where the kitchens are?" I asked, staring round the group hopefully.

"Eh, no...we don't." Dori sighed, looking down at the floor.

"Why don't we use Bombur?" Bofur said with a chuckle. "He can smell food from a mile away."

The Dwarves chuckled to themselves while Bombur growled, unimpressed by Bofur's comment.

"Right, not a great start then..." I murmured, before remembering some of the Elves leaving with plates of food through a door, off from the patio we had earlier dined on...

Trying to stage a night raid of the kitchens was never going to be an easy task, for one I had never staged anything before in my life, and second the Dwarves were not exactly the easiest people to control. I wondered at how Thorin managed it so well.

Not only were the Dwarves rowdy in their usual behaviour, but for the life of them, they all seemed incapable of sneaking anywhere. Loud footfalls, thunderous whispering and an insatiable ability to bump into every single object in their path. It was an astonishment to make it all the way to the patio unseen, or heard. But manage it we did... somehow.

I stood, plastering myself against the cold stone walls of the corridor and peering gently out onto the deserted patio, the Dwarves huddled close behind me. I could feel myself holding my breath, waiting for Lord Elrond, or Gandalf to appear suddenly before us, give us a good scolding and send us back to bed like children. Although the idea made raiding the kitchen just that little more exciting, I will admit.

Once knowing for certain the coast was clear, I scurried forwards, waving the others behind me, coming to a stop in front of the plain wooden door I'd seen the Elves pass through earlier that evening. The Dwarves came to a sudden and rather clumsy stop behind me, Bofur was pushed quite violently into me.

I sighed and shushed them all, pressing my ear to the door and listening with keen ears for any sign of commotion behind it. Slowly, and cautiously I pulled down on the handle, letting the lock slide free and the door swing open. Behind the door was a very short corridor, lit by only one torch and a set of steps cut down into the rock at the end.

We rushed forwards and headed down the steps, as quietly as they could manage. It was quite a long set of steps, seemingly leading down meters below the earth, and cut into the cold rocks of the valley, only lit by sparse torches before we finally arrived at the bottom. It opened out onto a large kitchen. The kitchen was far larger than any I'd seen before, table tops I could barely see over and more work space than I'd know what to do with. It was also, thankfully empty and quiet.

The Dwarves sped off in search of the pantry while I roamed around the kitchen. It didn't take long before the Dwarves were back by my side, arms over flowing with bread and meat and other pillaged goods. Good old Bombur had an arm full of cheese wheels, which made me chuckle.

The way back to the guest quarters was almost ten times worse than the journey to the kitchen. Far more things to drop, and those who couldn't wait to start eating were munching loudly on their food, but thankfully we managed it back to our patio without being seen.

And so, the midnight feast began. Bofur started a fire on the floor, although I'd rather not discover where he'd taken the wood from, and started grilling sausages, the others took out furniture and either perched on them or lay their food out. Bombur sat pride of place on an old side table which creaked wearily now and then under his weight, in his lap a pile of food he was munching on cheerily. Conversation began again and the jovial mood that always found itself at home around the Dwarves swelled to its usual grandeur. You really couldn't find yourself in a bad mood around them.

I watched, leaning against a patio pillar, a nearly finished plate of chicken in my lap as Bofur plucked the sausage from the end of his skewer and glanced up at Bombur, the table creaking angrily again. Bofur looked down at his sausage, then up a Bombur again.

"Bombur..." He said, tossing the cooked pork towards the large Dwarf, who looked up expectantly at the flying meat and caught it in his hand. The table creaked loudly again before all four legs gave way under the minimal extra weight, sending the table, and the large Dwarf on top plummeting to the floor, disrupting anyone sat within a foot of the table and sending food flying around him.

Everyone erupted into laughter, Bofur finding it so amusing he rolled back onto the floor. When I'd finished chuckling, and Bombur had managed to pick himself, and most of the food up off the floor I sighed, and stared around myself.

Everyone here was someone I had grown to care for, and the thought of leaving, and possibly finding ourselves in danger again put and awful knot in my stomach. I watched Bofur skewering more sausages, Dwalin tearing up what looked like a wooden harp and putting it on the fire, Kili, smoking his pipe and cleaning his daggers, _again_, Ori trying to recover his knocked over food and set it out neatly in front of him, and Oin trying to toast lettuce.

They were all charming in their own way, sweet somehow, although Dwalin might be the exception to the rule, I doubted there was anything sweet about the tough old Dwarf. Loyal was one thing they all were, loyal and kind and even though we'd only been travelling a short time I found myself unreasonably attached to them all. I hoped that we could all enjoy this night, enjoy the peace and simplicity that was found in this moment. Even if it was to be one of the few nights we could do so now, I hoped we could all revel in it.

Then, because I was rather warm, and a little saddened by all my gloomy thoughts, I sighed, set aside my plate and stood to find myself somewhere quiet to put myself, and maybe loose myself in the stars.

I found a place to sit, a short distance from the others, on a grassy patch beside a small fountain. I dumped myself on the ground by the fountain, let my head fall back and rest against the stone. It was peaceful here, with the others behind me, and nothing but the sound of running water to break the quiet night.

As usual I found my eyes drifting up to gaze at the stars. The stars were peaceful and constant in a world I found to be changing. And maybe it was my age getting to me, but I found it relaxing to just loose myself in thought. Not worry about what was to come, or think about what needed to be done. Just to sit back, and enjoy the calmness of a night's sky.

I must have been quite absorbed, because it wasn't until he sat down beside me and spoke that I realised I wasn't alone anymore.

"Why are you sat out here? All by yourself?" Kili asked, leaning back against the fountain.

I jumped just a little at his voice before turning to face him. "Because it's peaceful. I've never seen this part of the sky before. These stars don't shine on the Shire." I said, smiling. "And because it is beautiful." I added, turning my gaze back on to the stars.

"You really do like the sky don't you?" He asked, a little bewildered.

I glanced over at him before looking back at the stars, a small smile on my lips. "Well yes, I suppose I do. Especially a night's sky. You can't tell me that doesn't look beautiful." I said, gesturing up at the stars above me.

"Actually, I always thought the night sky looked cold. Lonely somehow." I glanced over to see him peering up strangely.

"Well then you're looking at it wrong." I teased, making him smile a little. "A night's sky is still, and peaceful. It never changes, we grow old and die, and the stars live on, looking down on us. And, there's something about it, besides the splendour. It's as though when I look up at the stars, I catch a glimpse of something more, something bigger than all of us..." I trailed off, deep in thought.

"If you see all that, I must be looking at it wrong..." Kili murmured. I looked over to see him smiling gently at me. It was a look of longing somehow, and warmth, and kindness and happiness all mashed into one. A look that made my chest pool with warmth again and my insides knot. But a look which only lasted for a moment before he blinked, cleared his throat and went back to playing with something in his hand. And for once it wasn't a knife.

"What's that?" I asked gently.

Kili sighed before presenting a small green pebble to me in the palm of his hand. I peered down at the dark stone, discovering what I assumed to be Dwarven runes etched into its smooth surface. He closed his hand slowly over it, before going back to playing with it.

"It's from my mother." Kili said, staring a little sadly down at the stone. "It reminds me of home, and her." He smiled slightly before continuing. "She worries about me, well me and Fili. But she thinks I'm the reckless one..." He trailed off still staring down at the stone.

"Well I dare say she might be right about that." I murmured with a chuckle. Kili glanced up and snorted.

"She usually is." He held his palm open and continued to stare down at the pebble.

"You're afraid of not coming home..." I whispered, staring at him.

He didn't reply, just looked at me, then back down at his stone. It was reply enough. Eventually he spoke up "I promised her I would but-" I cut him off

"You will." I said with certainty. "It won't be soon. But you will go home Kili, I promise." He looked up at me then, his dark eyes full of emotion, and fixed his stare with mine.

I didn't look away. It was the most emotion I'd seen him share, with anyone on the entire journey. And as much as I knew I had to get Bilbo home I now knew I had to do the same for Kili. A promise like that, was not something I could let him break...

"What about your family?" Kili asked, blinking and breaking his deep stare.

I huffed out a short laugh, turning to stare out at the landscape of Rivendell.

"Bilbo is the only family I really have..." I whispered, not sure my voice could hold anything louder. "There's no one else left." I cleared my throat, my eyes flickering back up to meet Kili's. His stare was as intense as ever. "That's why I have to make sure Bilbo gets home. He's all I have left to protect."


	18. Stone Giants

**Howdy readers, here's another chapter, focusing more on the story line than anything else, but enjoy anyway! And as always your comments and reviews are always welcome! :D**

The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey.

Fan Fiction.

Chapter 18; Stone Giants.

We were up early the next morning. Before the sun had even begun to shine, and silently on our way at Gandalf's orders. We were sneaking out of Rivendell. Bags packed, food fully stocked and bleary eyed, we hobbled up a rocky path cut into the mountain. We were off, leaving Gandalf behind. Bilbo was quite uncomfortable with the idea of leaving without him. We'd been told to meet him a few days from now in the mountains; I just hoped danger could keep itself hidden until then.

"Be on your guard." Thorin warned as we reached the top of the rocky path. "We are about step over the edge of the wild. Balin, you know these paths, lead on."

Bilbo stopped to stare back down at Rivendell, sighing heavily.

"Master Baggins." Thorin called. "I suggest you keep up." I didn't like the tone Thorin used with Bilbo, but resisted saying anything. My nerves were already stretched too thin, I didn't want any trouble.

I grasped Bilbo by the elbow and tugged lightly. "Come along Bilbo, we won't be without him forever." I smiled, Bilbo sighed once more and turned to potter alongside me again.

We followed the path, around the top of the cliff face, and suddenly came across the most spectacular view. The rocks fell away, leaving a dense forest spread out before me and a stunning mountain range rose suddenly up through the greenery.

We walked for days, over mountains and fells, through forests and over rivers, and before long we were in the mountains, trudging through heavy snow and breathing in the thin air. Bilbo and I gasped at the sights that greeted our weary eyes. My feet were raw by the time we found the mountain pass.

Another rocky trail cut into the steep rocks of the mountain. The rain was tremendous, pounding down on us with an unbelievable force. I'd never experienced such rainfall, so heavy and cold I found myself shivering and drenched through within moments.

Trying to climb the rock was difficult enough, but with the sleet and the rain the path was slippery, and treacherous should you put but a foot wrong.

The clouds had fallen, covering the mountain, and the skies were dark, cracks of lightening bursting from the clouds and illuminating the inky sky seconds at a time, before plunging us back into misery.

It was one of the few times I actually wished I'd stayed home. I could have been sitting with my feet up in my cosy little house, with nothing to trouble me but as to what I would have for supper the next day.

Thorin kept bellowing what I assumed to be words of encouragement, but the thunder and rain were so loud I couldn't hear one word. I trudged on, with my head down behind Fili and one hand on the rocks beside me to steady myself. I had my hood up, though it did little against the torrential rain, and found myself staring dejectedly at my own feet and wondering how my garden was fairing back in the Shire. My mood had severely dipped if was wondering about my garden.

It was then Bilbo, behind me, misplaced his footing and slipped on a slick rock. He called out in shock, flailing and smacking me in the arm, I turned, my heart leaping into my throat and managed to catch a thrashing limb, Dwalin caught the other side, and together we tugged him back in against the wall, nearly loosing my own footing in the process.

He staggered against the wall, his breathing laboured, his face fallen and grey and I could feel his heart pumping inside his chest at the fright.

"Good grief Bilbo, you have to stop scaring me so" I murmured, more to myself than Bilbo, but he turned, threw me a limp smile and apologised before righting himself.

"We must find shelter!" Bellowed Thorin from the front, apparently unaware we'd nearly lost our burglar.

"Look out!" Screamed Dwalin suddenly. We all turned to see a large piece rock flying in our direction, as though it had been thrown, and colliding violently with the mountain we were climbing.

The mountain shook under our feet, the rock crumbled on impact and sending large and deadly boulders plummeting down on top of us.

We jumped back, plastering ourselves against the rock face, hands over our heads as smaller rocks bounced off our arms, barely managing to avoid the larger ones. I grabbed for Bilbo, fear seizing my stomach.

"This is no thunder storm!" Cried Balin in fear, watching as a jagged part of the mountain across from us began to move and tear away from the rest of the cliff. "It's a thunder battle! Look!" He pointed out to the mountain. The stone was moving, and taking on the shapes of people, people made of rock. I'd only ever known of one thing to do this...

"Well bless me," Said Bofur, voicing my fears. "The legends are true! Giants! Stone Giants!" He cried. The Giant tore away part of the mountain, as though it were a leaf on a tree, and threw it.

We turned in time to see another giant figure emerge from beside the mountain, the thrown rock collided with what I assumed was the Giant's face and sent the mountainous creature reeling back.

That was when the ground below our feet started to crack and crumble. It was moving too. We were not stood on an ordinary mountain.

I backed up against the slick stone, feeling ice pool in my stomach as I watched more and more of the mountain beneath our feet falling away. A crack begin to form, tearing the rock into two.

The crack snaked up the mountainside, emerging just under Kili who after all the commotion I found stood to my left. The crack spread between his feet, becoming larger until, beginning to lose his footing I grabbed onto the back of his hood and yanked hard. Just in time too as the crack opened wider, separating him from his brother.

"Kili! grab my hand!" Fili yelled, leaning across the valley and staring desperately after his brother, but it was too late, the stone Giant we stood upon began to rise, the company separated between both legs. I clutched desperately onto the stone behind me, watching as Bilbo disappeared from view. I screamed for him, but it was no use. I could neither see nor hear the others anymore. For the moment, he was lost.

Our Giant was tackled by another and sent reeling back, us along with it. I could feel hot tears streaking down my cheeks, mixing with the icy rain. I was shivering, although it was no longer from the cold.

The rocks were slippery, whenever I thought I'd found purchase, suddenly the ground beneath my feet would judder and shake and my grip would slip loose, leaving me helpless and begging not to be thrown off.

Our Giant was hit, and staggered away from the others, back towards the cliff face, we were thrown sideways, the Giants legs diving forwards towards a remaining part of the mountain. We collided with such force, I nearly lost my footing again. There was a pause, as the giant recovered. His leg remained connected to the stable mountain and we made a run for it, leaping from the giants leg, across a short gap and onto a cut path in the stable mountain. Kili leapt the short gap just as the giant turned again, landing roughly. I reached out to steady him, and help him up, my eyes still glued over on the Giants leg, where I could now see the small shapes of the rest of our company.

Stable ground was wonderful, plastering myself back against the still rock I watched the others shake as the giant set out for another fight.

"Watch out!" Thorin screamed. My head snapped up to see yet another giant, reach out and take a handful out of the rock above us. Debris skittered down upon us. The Giant threw his handful, then turned to face his next foe, only to be struck in the head so violently, it was taken clean off, and sent soaring high over our heads. It shattered against the mountain. I huddled against the wall, trying to breathe normally through the fear.

The Giant tumbled, Bilbo and the others passing us by inches, we reached out for them, I screamed noiselessly in the commotion at someone to grab my hand but they slipped past.

The Giants body, now crumbling stumbled forwards, the leg holding Bilbo and the others staggered forwards and into rock face, where it would surely crush them all.

I gasped in fear, reaching out and gripping Kili's hand, screaming Bilbo's name. Kili tightened his grip, fearing for his brother.

I screamed again, a fresh wave of hot tears streaking down my cheeks, not worried about the tremors caused by the crash. The Giants body tumbled away from the mountain, crumbling on its way. I stared wide eyes and open mouthed as it went, gripping Kili's hand so tight I may have cut of the blood flow to his fingers. At that moment however, neither of us cared.

Thorin ran further up the path the rest of us following quickly behind, he was calling out for Fili, for his nephew. He wasn't Thorin King under the mountain anymore. At that moment he was Thorin, the uncle.

We rounded a sharp bend in the path to find the others collapsed, covered in rock but thankfully alive and breathing. A manic grin spread itself across my cheeks as I sprinted forwards into the collapsed group, neglecting Kili's hand.

I searched for his red coat, and when I didn't find it I began to panic again. "Bilbo?" I screamed, my eyes tearing around me "Where's Bilbo?" a fresh wave of fear was rising to my chest.

"Where's the Hobbit?" Yelled Bofur, joining in the search. The others, now recovered began searching around themselves.

"There!" Screamed Bofur, leaning over the edge. I lunged forwards, to find Bilbo gripping onto the edge of the path for dear life, hanging straight down, his legs flailing for purchase and his face slumped, white as a sheet, and wide eyes with fear.

"Bilbo!" I shrieked, reaching out just as he slipped. He screamed, the fingers of one hand latching onto a crack in the cliff face. I stretched out, lying flat on the ground as several hands reached out to grab my friend.

Bilbo reached up with his free hand, trying desperately to grip onto one of us, but his hand slipped.

I was frantic, frantic enough to barely register when Thorin threw himself over the side, his foot fitting into one of the cracks and lifting Bilbo up to us. I grasped Bilbo round the middle and with the help of the others dragged him up and over the side where I nearly strangled him in a hug and tried not to weep into his shoulder with relief.

Within moments of saving Bilbo Thorin's footing was lost, and had he not been clutching onto Dwalin we would surely have lost him. As it was, sheer brute strength brought Thorin back over the edge and narrowly averted the second catastrophe of the day.

I was still clutching onto Bilbo when I heard Dwalin speak.

"I thought we'd nearly lost our burglar." He said, a note of relief in his tone. What set my blood to boil was the reply.

"He's been lost, ever since he left home. He should never have come. They have no place amongst us." Thorin said, glowering down at the two of us.

Anger filled me, an anger I had rarely felt before. I went to stand, so as to give Thorin an idea of what I thought of his opinions, when a hand reached out to stop me. I glanced down at Bilbo who shook his head gently.

For the sake of Bilbo I did not rise. However I did meet Thorin's gaze with such a look of disgust he should have melted on the spot. He was too proud, and instead turned to face the cliff, discovering a cave entrance.

"Dwalin." He called, before going in to search the cave.

I stood then, helping Bilbo to his feet and glaring after the Dwarf.

"I should like to throw him from the cliff." I murmured, receiving a disapproving stare from Bilbo. "What?" I asked. But Bilbo just shook his head at me. "You damn well save his life with the Trolls and the ungrateful little slug says we have no place amongst 'them' as though he considers himself above us. I-I" I didn't know how to voice my anger anymore so instead proceeded to growl violently, gaining a wide eyed stare from Fili, Kili and Balin.

I stood, dragging Bilbo close to me and entered the cave; it was dank and cold but clear of any inhabitants. We settled down, each trying to find the softest part of the rock to sleep on when Gloin chucked forwards some wood, clapping his hands together joyfully.

"Right then, let's get a fire started." He smiled

"No! No fires, not in this place." Thorin warned, staring warily around the cave. Everyone's mood dropped knowing there would be no warmth, or hot food. Not tonight. "Get some sleep, we star at first light." Thorin called, placing himself at the cave entrance and instructing Bofur to take first watch.

I shrugged out of my dampest clothing, replacing them with some of the dryer things in my bag before huddling down under a blanket of fur and staring over at Thorin, my blood still boiling with rage. At least it might keep me warm, I thought.

"First light?" Murmured Bilbo, already half asleep beside me. "I thought we were supposed to wait until Gandalf reached us..."

"To be honest, I don't think Thorin cares much about what we're 'supposed' to do or not." I grumbled, burying down further into the fur, and clutching my sword tightly to my side.

I had the most uneasy feeling about that night, and I could not understand why.


	19. Goblins

**I've noticed some spelling mistakes and typos in my earlier chapters and am in the process of correcting them. God knows how many times I've read these chapters but the mistakes just slip right past me, I will fix it however! **

**We're nearing the end now, only a few chapters left and I'll start posting the sequel! Enjoy, and as always if you like my work favorite/follow it and feel free to leave your thoughts and comments!**

The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey.

Fan Fiction.

Chapter 19; Goblins.

"Wake up!" Someone roared. I started awake, to see Bilbo missing from beside me and a large crack beginning to snake its way through the sand we were sleeping on. I gasped, going to sit up when suddenly, the ground below me was missing and I found myself falling. My hands flailed out, hoping to grab onto something but my fingers closed over thin air.

It suddenly became hot, and damp and a most awful stench hit me, making me wretch. The cool light from the cave was replaced by dim torchlight and I found myself bouncing off smoothed rocks and then rolling, or rather, sliding down a roughly cut passage before I was thrown out, along with the Dwarves and dumped into a roughly built cage.

Bombur landed last, directly on top of me and knocked the wind from my lungs.

My heart was in my throat as I stared around, finding myself in a cave system, then I caught sight of the creatures barrelling towards us and my heart stopped.

Ugly pale things, about the size of a Hobbit or dwarf, but curled in on themselves, rotten looking flesh and teeth just as bad, beady little eyes, and yellowed talons on their hands and feet.

They launched themselves forwards, taking us by the arms and dragging us out of the cage, poking crude weapons at our backs, scratching, biting and snarling at us.

I scrambled to the side, desperate to avoid the creatures, but it was no hope, an extremely ugly little one with black wispy hair and a terrifying grin pulled me back by my hair, forcing me to stand and shoved me off after the others down a wooden bridge.

The company tried fighting their way free, but with little space and being so vastly outnumbered there was little hope of succeeding. We were pushed and shoved, the creatures snarling and squealing around us. I couldn't see Bilbo, he'd slipped from my sights and I couldn't call for him over the noise. My best hope was he'd gotten away...somehow.

The creatures poked and prodded at us, forcing us over more bridges and wooden paths. Looking up I could see thousands more of these creatures climbing the walls or peering over more wooden paths built further up.

I couldn't figure out what they were. They weren't like the Orcs we'd encountered before. These beasts were smaller, and built differently to the Orcs. But they definitely weren't Dwarves, and most certainly not Hobbits.

"What are they?" I cried, stumbling close beside Nori.

"Goblins." He replied.

We were shoved forwards one last time, out onto a platform in the centre of a large cavern, the walls were teaming with more of these Goblins, and roughly built wooden structures. It was an underground city. And we were being put on display.

The Goblins parted to reveal a horrific sight.

A huge version of the Goblins sat on a throne of sorts, made from what looked like sign posts. It was not only huge, but fat, to the point where the excess weight hung around its neck like a beard. It was just as rotten looking at the others, with yellowed eyes to match its teeth and a crown made from what looked like bones. It held a sceptre in its grubby hand. A long pole of wood with an animal skull on the top. He was the King.

We were thrown in front of the King, who seemed to be using several of his smaller subjects as a foot stool. It took a step down, crushing its footstool of Goblins and stepped forwards, to tower above us.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my Kingdom!" It bellowed, spewing hot rancid breath over the company.

"Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The Goblin King continued, its voice cracking slightly.

"Dwarves, you malevolence." One Goblin stepped up to say, bowing slightly to its master.

"Dwarves!?" The King called.

"We found 'em on the front porch!" The creature continued.

"Well don't just stand there!" The King called. "Search them!"

Gnarled fingers, roamed over my skin, searching out my sword and throwing it down before their King. I struggled against the Goblins touch, but was only gripped into stillness, a blow landed on the side of my face, and I was searched more thoroughly.

"Every crack! Every crevice!" The Goblin King continued to bellow. I watched as Oin's ear horn was taken from him, inspected before thrown to the ground and stamped upon.

As the search came to an end the King sat back down in his throne, staring coolly out at us.

"What are you doing in these parts?" he asked, glaring down on us. No one spoke. I was far too busy imagining slicing open that large belly of his.

"Speak!" Cried the King. But still no voice was heard. "Very well," Settled the King. "If they will not talk, we'll make the squawk!" he roared, turning round to face the masses gathered up on the cavern walls.

A monumental cheer echoed from the spectators. We were being threatened.

"Bring up the mangler!" cried the King. "Bring up the bone breaker!" I was positive I never wanted to know what that was. Then turning to Ori the king bellowed "Start with the youngest!"

"Wait!" Roared Thorin, his voice silencing the millions surrounding us. The crowd separated and Thorin stepped slowly forwards to face the Goblin King.

It stood, bearing down on Thorin. "Well, well, well!" he cried, a look of surprise crawling across his mangled features. "Look who it is...Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror," He turned to his subjects "King under the mountain!" and bowed towards Thorin a devious grin seizing his lips. "Oh but I'm forgetting... you don't have a mountain... and you're not a King. Which makes you, nobody really..." The King looked proud, sniggers whispering around the edges of the cavern at his comments.

Then the look on his face changed entirely, suddenly he looked excited, staring down at Thorin as though he were a thick steak. "I know someone, who would pay a pretty price for your head..." Then he paused, a smile curling his lips to show rotten and cracked teeth. "Just the head, nothing attached!" he chuckled, the rest of the creatures giggling sinisterly around us.

The rest of the company stood, staring in anger and confusion at the conversation taking place before them.

"Perhaps you know of whom I speak..." The King continued, stepping back to sit down. "An old enemy of yours...a pale Orc, astride a white Warg."

I felt my mouth slack open.

"Azog the defiler..." Thorin whispered. "Was destroyed!" his voice rose in anger. His frame began to quiver.

The King began to chuckle to himself.

"He was slain, in battle, long ago!" Thorin continued, trying to assure himself.

"So you think his defiling days are done do you?" The King said, rising again to lean down over Thorin. The King let out a hysterical chuckle before turning over to a miniature one of the creatures, I had not noticed before, suspended in a kind of chair with a crude parchment and pen.

"Send word to the pale Orc. Tell him, I have found his prize." Ordered the King. The creature scratched at the parchment before pulling a lever and whizzing off down into the cave system

Shortly after trumpets began to sound, and the deep beating of drums echoed around the cavern. I could see strange looking contraptions being brought up towards us. Torture devices. The King wasn't set on just handing us off to the white Orc, no he was going to torture us first, break our spirits and hand us over as lost souls ready to die.

I couldn't decide if I was more scared or angry. As I watched the parade of machines being brought up to the platform the two emotions were battling for space in my head. I'd lost Bilbo, and now I was going to die, the other person I'd vowed to make sure survive this trip stood only a few feet from me, wearing a most hideous expression of anger. I'd failed.

The Goblin King began a hideous song, describing us in deaf tones and sharp tunes exactly how we were going to be tortured. The anger won out at this point, boiling itself in my stomach and making my fists clench at the monstrosity before me.

The Goblins around us began poking and prodding us again, we struggled, gnarled fingers finding their way to claw against my flesh and grip me tight. I howled in anger, moaning slightly as I felt a fingernail raked across the skin of my back. I could see the others struggling as well, trying to free themselves, but with no weapons and a lack of will, the chances of escape were tiny.

One of the Goblins screamed, tossing Thorin's sword away from him. The Goblin King stopped his song to stare down at the sword, before scurrying back in a panic.

"I know that sword!" he whined, pointing out at it with a stubby finger. "It is the Goblin Cleaver!" The King huddled against his throne. "The Biter!" the Goblins began to panic, either scurrying away or reaching out to attack us, I was struck hard across the head and a sudden dizzying feeling overcame me. The back of my skull felt warm and numb. I stumbled, the room beginning to turn slightly. I watched Thorin, left standing in a space on his own, as one goblin reached out and whipped him several times across the back, until he fell down to his knees.

"The Blade that slit a thousand necks!" The King continued. "Slash them!" The King screamed as utter chaos broke out amongst us. The Dwarves were fighting back now, punching out with their bare hands, throwing Goblins away from them and over the podium to fall down to their deaths... hopefully.

I tried to fight back, but without a sword and very little physical strength it was a losing battle, the swords lay in front of the King, who would not be willing to part with them. I was left to kick out, managing to knock a few Goblins in the jaw, creating a satisfying crack of the bone, and scratch out with my hands. It was the only defences I had and for the life of me I was not going down without a fight.

Thorin was launched upon by a pair of Goblins, managing to throw one off, although its place was quickly taken by another.

"Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!" The King screamed as Thorin was taken by another four Goblins, holding him out by the arms and legs. A fifth stood above his head, with a sharpened bone knife raised, ready to strike him.

I felt my stomach drop, waiting for the final blow.

Suddenly light filled the cavern. Not the dim yellow of torches, but a bright, and blinding white light. It appeared suddenly, spreading out, knocking the Goblins back with an invisible force. I clenched my eyes shut, feeling the light wash over me, and the bodies of Goblins lifted from me. Silence fell in the light, as though noise had been wiped from my ears.

Then the light dimmed, almost as suddenly as it had arrived and my eyes snapped open to see the grey form of Gandalf emerging from the shadows. I gasped in relief, a kind of joy bursting into my chest.

"Take up arms!" Gandalf commanded, the torchlight beginning to return, and the sounds of waking Goblins began to fill the cavern. "Fight. Fight!" Gandalf screamed launching forwards.

I jumped up and threw myself forwards, reaching the pile of swords just in time, with mine in hand I turned just as one of the Goblins threw itself at me, it sank itself deep onto the blade of my sword, letting out a sort of gurgled scream as it did before I watched the light die from its eyes and it slumped over me.

I was startled for a moment, the fact that I had just used my sword on something hitting me suddenly, until the sounds of fighting Dwarves reached my ears. I rolled the dead Goblin off of me, pulling my sword out from its chest and despite the dizziness in my head started swinging for anything pale and rotten looking.

My blood was filled with energy again, my heart pumping so quickly I thought it might burst from my chest. The others around me had swords in their hands, or axes, their fighting spirit returned to them in bucket loads.

"He yields the foe hammer!" Cried the Goblin King, lying, cowering on the floor beside his throne. "The beater, bright as daylight!" He was pointing over at Gandalf, quivering.

Infuriated the Goblin King launched forwards, towards Thorin.

"Thorin!" I screamed, he looked up in time to see the Goblin King coming, and struck out with his sword. The King screamed at the swords touch and stumbled back, taking several of his subjects and his throne out with him over the side of the podium.

There was no time to think, it was instinct alone that kept me alive, my senses brighter than they were before. I swung and slashed at anything that moved, dodging any attacks as best I could.

"Follow me!" Bellowed Gandalf. I swung my sword out, slicing through a Goblins neck before looking up to seem Gandalf running. I sprinted after him, dodging and jumping dead and live Goblins on the way, the Dwarves following quickly.

"Run!" Gandalf screamed.

We were sprinting through the Goblin city, an army of them snapping at our backs and scurrying after us. We had to fight our way through the bridges at points, picking of the fastest of the Goblins, or those in our way before the mass behind could reach us.

"Back!" Someone screamed, I skidded to a halt, as Dwalin began hacking away at the bridge in front of us, taking out one of the railings. He and several others of the Dwarves picked up the long wooden pole and began swinging it, knocking groups of Goblins off the bridge as we crossed before reaching a narrower part of the cave system and having to return to swords.

Then from nowhere Goblins were descending on us from above, I glanced up to see another built up wooden level, packed with Goblins, lowering themselves down on top of us. The level was tied up onto the rocks with old ropes. Thorin seemed to have noticed the same as I.

"Cut the ropes!" He bellowed, I sliced out with my sword, the closest rope snapping easily, others doing the same further on and suddenly the structure above us began to tilt over, falling out, away from the rock behind us and taking down several Goblins arriving by rope from the other direction.

We set off again. I barely ducked in time to avoid the arrow that shot over my head, taking out a Goblin behind me. I caught sight of the archer quickly, a Goblin who was now firing arrows at Kili, he deflected them smoothly with his sword, I dashed over, reaching him as he tugged free a ladder and forced it down, catching several Goblins by the neck and using it as a battering ram against the others. I gripped the wood tightly, running and pushing it alongside the others until suddenly the goblins dropped free below us as the path ended abruptly. Quickly the ladder became a plank to walk across the gap with. Leaping from each rung in the ladder I made it across easily, throwing myself onto more stable ground. As the last of us crossed, Dwalin tossed the ladder over the edge, leaving the Goblins no way to follow behind.

We fought forwards again, making our way onto an unfinished path, Gandalf skidded to a stop at one end of a bridge, I found myself in the middle of the company and whirled in time to see Thorin strike out with his sword, slicing clean through the rope suspending this part of the bridge, and the neck of a Goblin. This short part of the path swung forwards and away from the rocks, I lost my balance and would have fallen over the side had not a strong hand reached out and gripped mine, pulling me back onto the platform. I stumbled forwards into Kili gasping for breath, my pulse thudding in my ears.

We were fast approaching a finished part of the path, free from Goblins for the time being.

"Jump!" Cried Dwalin as we approached.

Bofur was first off the platform, followed by Balin then Kili who still had a hold of me, I was tugged off the platform, and sailed through the air, stumbling onto the path and falling to my knees for a moment. The platform swung back, taking the others with it and arrived at the other side, loading on a group of Goblins. I launched myself to my feet, preparing to fight those that crossed.

As the platform neared, the others began to launch off, tumbling onto the path beside us, Fili cut the rope suspending the bridge and dived forwards onto the path, leaving the Goblins left on the bridge to plummet behind us.

We were running again. Only now we were being surrounded, no matter how many Goblins were killed, there was always ten more to take their place. The fight was becoming hopeless until, making our way onto sloping path, cut into the cavern wall, Gandalf raised his staff and somehow broke off part of the rocks above. A large rounded boulder fell to the ground and began rolling down the steeped earth.

He ushered us all to follow after it, taking the rear. Now we were making progress, the boulder took out the Goblins attacking from the front, and we were further ahead of most of the others, leaving us to just run.

When the boulder slipped off at a bend in the rock, we turned with the path, following onto a wooden bridge. That was where the Goblins rejoined us. We ran through tunnels, and over bridges, through a maze of wood work and stone with no idea of where to go. I was swinging away with my sword, making good use of it for the first time.

We were just crossing yet another bridge when suddenly the Goblin King burst up from under the bridge, smashing a hole right through the middle. We all skidded to a halt, taking a few weary steps back as the Goblin King rose and stood himself up on the bridge, towering over us all.

And suddenly there was a large crowd around us again, Goblins on either side of us, watching and waiting for what their King had to say. He stood proudly, glowering down at Gandalf.

"You thought, you could escape me?" The Goblin King threw his staff forwards attempting to crush Gandalf, to who dodged it, stumbling back onto some of the Dwarves behind him. We pushed him back to his feet.

"What are you going to do now wizard?" asked the King proudly, a slimy grin etched onto his lips. Gandalf took a step forwards and thrust his staff into the Goblins eye. The Goblin King squealed, clutching at his face in pain. Dropping his staff, Gandalf swung out with his sword, slicing straight through the Goblins bulbous belly. The King fell to his knees, clutching at his stomach.

The Goblin King looked up at Gandalf, almost a look of pride clouding his eyes. "That'll do it." He nodded before Gandalf slit the King's throat, his body slumping forwards over the bridge.

The bridge began to crack under the weight of the King, the wood splintering. I stumbled, grabbing onto Bofur in hopes of not tumbling off the sides, before suddenly our part of the bridge fell away, descending as a whole piece down into the valley below us.

Falling at full speed I clutched onto the wood, as though it were a sled, and screamed as we plummeted down towards the ground, smashing into the walls on the way, bits breaking off and crumbling around us. Until quite by chance the wooden structure became wedged between two halves of the valley, slowing its decent until it slumped down to the ground with a mighty thud.

I gasped in relief, still tightly clutching onto the wood of the bridge, as bits of debris bounced off me. I was going to be in such a state the next morning; I doubted if I'd be able to walk.

Gandalf was the first of us to move, sliding out from under the rubble, and shaking free the dust.

"Well than could have been worse." Panted Bofur, who's head was sticking out of the rubble beside me.

I went to chuckle when suddenly, the dead weight of the Goblin King came crashing down on us and nearly flattened me.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin cried as we all struggled to free ourselves.

I had just rolled free, coming to a collapsed stop beside Kili when he called out.

"Gandalf!" his eyes were fixed above us. I turned my head to see a swarm of Goblins skittering down the walls.

We scrambled to ours feet, I gripped my sword, preparing to fight or flee.

"There's too many!" Called Dwalin, looking to Gandalf for advice. "We can't fight them."

"Only one thing will save us." Gandalf called. "Daylight! Come on!"

We were running, again, through the twists and turns in the cave floor, stumbling over rocks and scurrying through tunnels, the noise of the Goblins echoing behind us.

Gandalf lead the way until there it was, a gap in the cave wall, the orange glow of afternoon sunlight streaming in through this gaping hole in the rock. Gandalf ushered us through.

I ran, as fast as I could, digging into all the will I had to push myself further and faster. We emerged halfway up the side of a mountain and continued to sprint for our lives down the steep grassy slope only coming to a stop when our legs could take us no further.

Gandalf was counting us off.

"Five, six, seven, eight, Bifur, Bofur, there's ten. Fili, Kili, that's twelve, Bombur... and Elin, that makes fourteen."

I came to a panting stop beside Gandalf, slumping against a tree as my legs gave out and my energy sapped from my entire being. I sank down to the floor. My entire body numb and gasping in huge lungfuls of air, as were most of the others.

It was only then as the energy drained from my body that I felt the pain in my head again.


	20. Unwavering Kindness

**God Jul! (Merry Christmas ;D) I hope you're all enjoying yourselves this time of the year and spending as much time with your loved ones as you can. As it's Christmas, and as I haven't posted a chapter in a good while I shall be posting the last few chapters of this fanfiction, it will be my little Christmas present to you all, and I hope you enjoy!**

The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey.

Fan Fiction.

Chapter 20; Unwavering Kindness

I reached up, with a shaky hand to the back of my head. It came away covered in dark red blood. I stared down in shock.

"Oh my..." Bofur said looking up at me from the ground not too far away. "Miss Elin, are you okay?"

I tried to speak, but found no words would come, so only nodded my head. Nodding made the dizziness worse to the point where I keeled over sideways and began dry retching in the grass.

I felt so utterly pathetic, and had there not been a splitting pain across my head, and the very ground beneath me swimming, I would have shaken myself back into a decent shape. As it was, no amount of shaking was doing me any good.

Gandalf swooped over, followed by a few other Dwarves to see about the commotion I was making.

Gandalf hissed between his teeth at the sight of my wound and gingerly reached forwards to turn my head.

"That's a rather nasty wound you've got there Elin my dear." He turned my head back and let me rest against the ground.

"Will she be okay?" Asked a worried voice, I thought to be Kili's but I wasn't sure.

"She seems to have lost a decent amount of blood. It will need to be washed and bound. But I dare say a little rest, and some food will do the trick. She will be fine." That sounded reassuring.

As was the fact the ground was beginning to stop moving from under me, Gandalf got up to inspect the surroundings and the other Dwarves.

I attempted to sit up, but there was a weakness in my bones that made it nearly impossible. Thankfully two gallant Dwarves by the names of Kili and Bofur helped ease my back up against the tree. Bofur produced a skin flask which I eyed wearily.

"It's just water." Bofur chuckled, after which I grabbed for the flask and proceeded to gulp down most of its contents.

What a wonder water could do. I instantly felt some of the strength returning to my muscles, and the broiling in my stomach quietened down too. The worst was probably a lack of food and the dizziness would soon pass, after a night's sleep. It was the weakness that worried me, night would fall, and we would need to be long gone before the Goblins could emerge from their cave, but at that moment I hardly felt like I could stand up without swaying, let alone walk.

The remnants in the flask, I used to trickle over the back of my head, attempting to wash away some of the dirt from my wound. I winced in pain at the cool water touched my heated skin.

"Here let me..." Kili said, taking the flask gently from my hands and beginning to drop the water onto my wound. It stung, but he was being so gentle I tried not to complain. Bofur was collapsed beside me, flexing out his sore muscles and checking the scratches on his skin, none of which were fatal. Fili was in front of me, lying on the ground and making as much of the stillness as he could. I'd be doing the same once my head wound had been cleaned a little.

"Where's Bilbo?" Gandalf called suddenly.

I looked up, glancing around myself and feeling ashamed at having left it this long to check for him.

"Where is our Hobbit?" He muttered, as everyone began to search around themselves. "Where is our other Hobbit?" Gandalf yelled.

I found it in myself so stand, against Bofur's silent protest and lean myself against the tree, staring out at the Dwarves.

"Curse that Halfling!" Dwalin grumbled. "Now he's lost?"

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin yelled.

"Don't blame me!" Cried Dori, turning to Gandalf.

"Well where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked, a little calmer than before.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us." Nori piped up.

"Well what happened exactly?" Gandalf moaned. "Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened." Thorin growled, stepping up onto a rock and addressing the rest of the group. "Master Baggins, saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed, and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

The others stared amongst themselves in silence.

It was enough, there was enough hatred coursing through my veins at that moment it didn't matter had I been missing a limb, let alone a head wound.

"Don't you dare." I growled in the silence. All heads suddenly turning to me. "Don't you dare..." I screamed, taking a firm step forwards and away from the tree. "Say such things about Bilbo."

Everyone looked quite taken aback that I was screaming at their leader.

"You might be descended from royalty Master Thorin, but you have no right, no right at all to make such a harsh judgement on Bilbo's character. You have no idea who he is, or what he thinks..." I stepped forwards again, right up to Thorin, my hands balled into fists at my side and shaking with fury.

"He signed you damned contract as well as I did." I wasn't sure whether I was going to swing for Thorin or not, but I was coming damned well close to it.

"As great as your loyalty is, Hobbit, the fact is your coward friend has left us." Thorin spat down at me.

That was the last straw. I stepped up , now on level with him and only inches away from his icy blue eyes. "How dare you say such a thing!" I screeched, preparing myself to strike him. "For all the years I have known Bilbo he has been many things, but a coward was never one. And one thing I do know, with a great degree of certainty is that once Bilbo has made an agreement, he will stick to it no matter the cost." I reached up and shoved him, hard in the chest. Had he been expecting it, he would barely have moved, but as he was not, he stumbled back, shock filling his eyes. "For all you know he is still somewhere inside those caves," I pointed back towards the mountain. "looking for his way back to us." I stormed off. My outburst leaving a dead silence behind me. I continued to on, pushing past the Dwarves until Thorin called out after me.

"He is gone! Whether you believe it or not is your own choice. But he is long gone." Thorin's voice echoed off the trees.

"No," Called a small and gentle voice. I spun to see Bilbo, suddenly appearing between Thorin and Balin.

"Bilbo!" I whispered, a smile spreading its way across my cheeks.

"He isn't..." Bilbo continued. Every Dwarf stood facing him, mutters of relief whispering around the group.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf chuckled, Thorin turned to stare down at my friend. He glanced back; I kept my expression plain and just tilted my head slightly. I didn't need to boast, I knew Bilbo. I knew he would never have abandoned them, and more importantly me.

"I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf chortled, stepping up to Bilbo and going to give him a hug.

"Bilbo," Kili piped up. "We'd given you up." He admitted, a huge look of relief covering his features.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" Fili asked.

"How indeed..." Murmured Dwalin.

Bilbo looked around, at the Dwarves before chuckling at the comment and stretching out his arms.

I felt myself frowning... there was something the matter with him, something unusual and I planned to find out what that was as soon as I got the chance.

"Well what does it matter?" Chimed in Gandalf. "He's back!" even from behind I could tell the look Gandalf was giving Thorin.

"It matters." Said Thorin, glowering up at Bilbo. "I want to know!" He demanded, pausing a moment before finishing. "Why did you come back?"

Bilbo starred for a moment before sighing. "look I know you doubt me. And I know you always have. And your right, I often think of Bag End." Bilbo admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back." The Dwarves were staring at him quizzically, while Bilbo looked round at them all. "Because, you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." I felt the smile spreading across my lips and didn't try to stop it. It reminded me of the conversation we'd had before we left, when I'd been trying to convince Bilbo to set off on this quest.

And it reminded me how kind Bilbo really was. I loved my dear old friend, he was everything that was good about a person, all bundled up into a small Hobbit. He was kind, and considerate, generous and loving. It was like taking a small piece of home along with me. A small piece of sense and calmness, reminding me of the good there was out there. Bilbo was most definitely needed on this journey.

I saw Thorin's proud shoulders slump at Bilbo's words. As did everyone else's, all thirteen Dwarves stood staring in wonder at Bilbo.

And I could feel Gandalf looking on proudly at him. It was one thing I had always envied of Bilbo. Sense I had, and relative calmness I could manage on most days, but the unwavering kindness that Bilbo possessed was something I could never hope of achieving.

I hobbled my way forwards, between the Dwarves to wrap my arms around my best friend. "Thank you." I whispered, still hugging him.

"For what?" He laughed.

"For just being you." I replied, smile still in place.

It was then the howls started, freezing me to the spot. I'd heard those howls before.


	21. Azog The Defiler

**Nearly finished now, just one chapter left! I hope you've all enjoyed reading this, at leas as much as I've enjoyed writing it, and if you have, let me know in the comments! **

The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey.

fan Fiction.

Chapter 21; Azog The Defiler.

"Out of the frying pan..." Murmured Thorin.

"And into the fire..." Gandalf finished wearily "Run, Run!" Gandalf roared.

He didn't need to say it twice, whereas moments before I was exhausted, dizzy and weak I now found myself flitting through the trees alongside the rest of the company with as much energy as ever. Fear could do great things to a person.

Even as fast as we were, the Warg's were faster, I ducked down behind an out jutting rock, dragging Bilbo down with me just as one of the Warg's leapt over the rock and skidded to a growling halt in front of us. The Warg snarled, leaping towards Bilbo, who fumbled with his sword, raising it up just in time for the Warg to impale itself through the skull.

I stared over at Bilbo, mouth slack in shock. His expression was just as astonished, as he watched the animal squeal and squirm backwards, taking Bilbo's sword with it. Some of the Dwarves caught up, just in time for a second attack from the Warg pack. The three creatures were dealt with quickly, little Ori taking a particularly large one down all on his own, although admittedly screaming in fear while he did so.

Bilbo was staring in disgust at the sword still impaled into the Warg's skull as the others took off in front of us.

"Come on!" I hissed, turning and speeding off after the others through the thicket of trees. We skidded to a halt as the ground before us had suddenly ended, a steep cliff face falling down to meet a darkened ground thousands of feet below us.

"Up into the trees!" Roared Gandalf "All of you! Come on! Climb!"

I dashed to the closest tree, jumping so as to catch the lowest hanging branch and proceeded to scamper up through the branches. This was something I'd had plenty of practice of at home.

"Bilbo Climb!" Gandalf yelled, I glanced back to see him still stood beside the dead Warg, sword impaled deep into its skull.

"Bilbo!" I screamed, putting as much anger into it as I could.

He shook himself and started forwards, going to grasp the sword and beginning to tug it free from the Warg's head.

Other Dwarves were joining me up in the trees now, but Bilbo was far from ready to climb. Gandalf had powered himself to the top of one of the tallest trees, closest to the cliff's edge.

"Their coming!" Bellowed Thorin, still on the ground.

I screamed for Bilbo again. Watching as he finally managed to tug free his sword, turning to find the ground empty of Dwarves or Hobbits, and a fast approaching pack of Orcs and Warg's. He sprinted to the closest tree and began to climb.

The Warg pack began circling the trees just as Bilbo reached a good height. I sighed in relief, sagging against the tree bark in distress. That Hobbit would be the death of me.

We continued to climb, scattered out in several pines and trying to put as much distance between ourselves and the animals below.

It was then I caught my first sight of Azog the Defiler.

The largest of all the Warg's, with pure white fur prowled forwards. A great beast astride its back.

Azog hardly looked like an Orc, he was the size of a man, with waxy pale skin, streaked with thin, pale pink, scars and icy cold eyes. In one hand he held a bladed club, the other, which had been removed just below the elbow had a rough metal grip, attached to a pike, coarsely driven through the remains of the creatures forearm. He most definitely looked a terrifying foe to behold. Far worse than what I'd pictured from Balin's tale, and very much alive.

I could see the wonder and fear present on Thorin's face, even sat distantly in another tree he looked terrified and perplexed.

The creature spoke to the small army of monsters behind him, in a coarse yet slimy tongue I had not heard before. What was evident was the threat made, and managing to pick out the name Thorin from the creatures words, it was clear who he was here for.

Azog waved his club, sending a torrent of Warg's down after us. They leapt at the trees, clawing and biting at the branches, managing a great height with their jumps. Such strength they possessed and weight also, for a jump would shake the tree violently. They were biting and gnawing their way up the trees. Until finally they managed to uproot the tree furthest away, holding Bilbo and some others.

The tree began to tip, the Warg's still attacking from below, snapping at their heels. Bilbo and the Dwarves, leapt, just as the tree was about to fall, managing to latch onto parts of our tree.

Our tree shook violently and began to tip. We had to jump as the Warg's uprooted this second one, sending more of us over to the next tree.

As it tipped forwards, the tip began to bend over to the one beside it, I leapt, reaching out and just managing to grab hold of a branch before the tree toppled down below me. The others managed to do the same.

This third tree was then uprooted, forcing us all out onto the last, which sat precariously on the edge of the cliff. I leapt again, stretching out and just barely missing a branch, had the strong arm of Dwalin not caught me, I would have fallen to the Warg's. I scrambled, latching onto this last tree in desperation and watching as the other, slid over the edge of the cliff and down into the murky depths below.

The pale Orc chuckled, watching us squirm as the last tree was set upon by all of the Warg's. It shook violently, we were to be uprooted also.

I watched as something small and fiery sailed past my vision from above and bounced down on the ground beside the Warg's. The animals backed off from the flames which quickly spread to the dry undergrowth.

I looked up to see Gandalf stood with two more flaming pine cones in his hands.

"Fili!" He called, dropping the pine cone into Fili's outstretched hands. The rest of us soon caught on, tearing pine cones of branches and clambering to the nearest Dwarf with a flame. I stretched up, holding my cone out to Fili who dutifully lit it off his own.

Gandalf was dropping down flaming pine cones to many of the dwarves, the rest of us lighting our own arsenal before launching them out in a rain of fire over the Warg's heads.

There was now a thick wall of flame between the Warg's and our tree, the animals backing off with haste. Azog screamed out in fury, the Dwarves beginning to cheer their success.

It was too soon to cheer I thought.

That was then the tree started to tip. The extra weight of us had cracked through the thin rock below us and the tree was uprooting itself. I stumbled as the tree began to tip, latching onto Fili's outstretched hand before wrapping all four limbs around the tree trunk.

The tree tipped, thudding forwards, lying flat, and dangling us out over the darkness. Ori slipped, catching onto Dori's leg and holding on for dear life.

"Mr Gandalf!" Dori screamed, threateningly close to losing his grip on the branch and sending both him and Ori down to their deaths.

Gandalf turned in time. As Dori's arms slipped, the wizard outstretched his staff which Dori thankfully took hold of. The question now was how long Gandalf could hold on for.

I pulled myself further over the branch, my legs dangling free below me and fear pooling like ice in my stomach.

It was Thorin who grabbed my attention. He stood, sword in hand and a look of strong determination on his face. He began to make his way down the now level tree trunk, eyes locked with the pale Orcs. He broke into a run, speeding past the rest of his kin, through flaming trees and picking up a piece of cracked tree trunk. He was going to face the pale Orc all on his own. He was going to get himself killed.

I shouted out at him, pleading him to stop, but honestly I don't think he heard me. His mind was so set on the Orc.

Azog looked like he'd been waiting for this moment for a long time, which he probably had. A twisted smile curled his lips and his icy eyes filled with malicious delight.

Thorin raised his sword, approaching the Orc fast. Azog bent low over his Warg and screamed out as it leapt forwards, landing directly on top of Thorin and crushing him to the ground before pounding off ahead of him. But Thorin was not ready to give up yet. He rolled, getting to his feet as the Orc turned, heading to him again. Azog swung with his club, smashing it hard into Thorin's face and sending the Dwarf reeling back down to the ground.

I cried out again, Balin moaning beside me in fear. Azog was going to enjoy this, he wouldn't simply let Thorin die, he was going to drag out his revenge slowly, and painfully.

I scrambled, trying to get to my feet and watched as Bilbo clambered up to his feet, fixed on what was going on in front of his eyes.

The white Warg bit down across Thorin's chest, he screamed out, a noise I never thought I'd hear from him.

Dwalin called out to his kin in vein, scrambling up the branch which broke and swung down to hang beneath the tree.

Thorin was being mauled by a monster several times his size and Azog sat there chuckling.

Thorin was stubborn and annoying and a good many thing, but no one should feel such pain.

The white Warg picked Thorin up, Azog turning to face the other dwarves and revel in their pain. As a last attempt Thorin reached up with his one free arm and sliced the Warg across the muzzle with his sword. He was sent flying out to the side as the creature howled, landing heavily on the ground.

A second pale Orc was sent forwards. It slid of his Warg and began moving forwards towards Thorin. He meant to finish him off.

I heard Bilbo draw his sword, just as the Orc placed his own blade against Thorin's throat. I screamed. It was enough for me. Bilbo set off moments before I'd scrambled to my feet and pounded down the tree trunk after him, my sword already in hand.

I watched Thorin grasp out for his sword, which lay just out of reach, not willing to die yet.

The Orc swung the Sword down just as Bilbo reached them, He flung himself into the Orc, knocking the creature off balance just before it could lower its sword. The two rolled, the Orc forcing itself up over Bilbo, it was about to strike down as I lunged myself forwards onto the monster, my sword out at the ready. I landed on the creatures back, my blade gliding smoothing through its leather armour and deep into its back. The monster screamed and began squirming. I drew out my sword as it began to roll, scrambling off its back. Bilbo clambered onto its chest as I reached up with my sword, ready to strike again.

As one, with no planning or forethought the two of us brought our swords down into the creature. Bilbo dug deep through its chest and my blade sliced down straight through the creatures face and digging a fair few centimetres into the earth below.

The Orc let out one shrill squeal before its body fell stiff under our swords. There was a deep growl behind us. We jumped, whirling to find the pale Orc sat observing us with fury. I raised my sword shakily up against the monster, Bilbo doing the same with his, we stood there small and unskilled but determined, facing Azog the defiler.

The Orc pack began to form behind Azog, leaving the two of us stood alone against a small army. I was shaking, I was scared but I was not going to let them get to either Bilbo or Thorin.

Azog smiled, sensing our fear, Bilbo sliced the empty air in front of us as one of the Warg's took a step forwards.

Azog spoke again commanding something from his followers and the rest of the Orcs began to prowl towards us.

I swallowed thickly; my sword still raised high and dripping with Orc blood, waiting for the oncoming slaughter.

I slashed out as one Warg's stepped uncomfortable close, it snarled back at me. That was when I heard the cries.


	22. A Good Omen

**This is it guys, last chapter! I've loved writing this, it's been great going back through one of my favorite books and movies. I've always loved Tolkien's books and this was a chance to insert myself into the story, live out the adventures as though I'd been there myself. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this and I'll begin posting 'The Desolation of Smaug' soon. Until then, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! **

The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey.

Fan Fiction.

Chapter 22;

Shouts of determination rose from the side as Kili and Fili pounced forwards on the Orc pack, followed by the other Dwarves who'd managed to clamber up.

Terrified Bilbo and I glanced at each other before letting out tremendous screams between the two of us and launching on the nearest pair of Warg's.

I'd managed to drive my sword up though the inside of one Warg's mouth, through his skull, and waited for the rider to attack me when Bilbo sailed over and into me. We landed with a thud close to Thorin and stared up at the fuming pale Orc.

He paced his white Warg forwards, edging us further and further towards the edge of the cliff.

A shrill cry echoed out over the trees. A bird's cry. I looked up to see huge eagles swooping down on the cliff edge from all sides. The eagles reached out, grasping Warg's and Orcs in their claws and throwing them off, over the side of the cliff.

They were here to save us. I stared wide eyed out at the scene, barely believing my eyes.

The eagles crushed trees onto the Warg's, beat their wings against the fire that still burned, and sent it out over the Orc pack, and flung more and more of the monsters out and over the Cliff.

Then I watched an eagle closing in on Thorin, grasping the small dwarf delicately in its claws and lifting off again.

The next came for me and Bilbo, snatching the two of us out from under the pale Orcs nose and carrying us out over the edge of the cliff.

It dropped us and I screamed.

Only for a minute until I felt myself landing on the soft feathered back of another eagle. They were flying us to safety!

I rolled, grasping onto the eagles back and burying my head in its feathers. I am not ashamed to say I wept a little. Wept in relief, and gratitude and exhaustion.

The eagles plucked more and more Dwarves up from the fallen tree, dropping them onto the backs of others which then flew off and away from the cliff, leaving Azog to roar in anger before turning and fleeing from the eagles.

The next thing to greet my eyes was a beautiful sight. We were flying high above the clouds, the sun just beginning to shine out, bathing the sky in hues of orange and gold's and making the clouds seem like thick white snow below us. I could feel my chest lifting with relief, so much so I found myself weeping again. I would forgive myself the tears, having had to fight for my life I deserved to release the tension. Now I could truly say I knew the sights that greeted a birds eye.

My only worry was to Thorin, who was still clutched in an eagles claws, dead or unconscious and close to it. Either way he remained distressingly unmoving.

I clutched close of the eagles back, as we flew high over mountains, across deep valleys and far reaching forests. They flew us for miles and miles, what would have been week's worth of walking done in a few hours before they set us gently down upon a high reaching mountain top and setting back off into the sun to disappear.

Thorin was placed down first, then Gandalf, who rushed over to the still figure. More of us then after, gathering around Thorin.

I dropped down beside Bilbo and stared on at the still figure on the ground. My stomach filled with knots of worry. I stepped forward, Bilbo at my side praying that I could see him breath. The others gathered around him, faces twisted with worry and sadness.

Gandalf placed a hand over the Dwarf's face, closed his eyes and muttering something under his breath.

When he removed his hand. Thorin's eyes slowly blinked open. I sighed in relief, the Dwarves muttering amongst themselves. I leant back against Bilbo my knees going weak.

Thorin muttered something, to which Gandalf replied. "It's alright, they are here. Quite safe." Gandalf looked up at the two of us, which made me assume Thorin had asked about us.

Gandalf got to his feet, followed shortly by Thorin, helped to his feet by Dwalin and Kili, the sight of which made me beam.

The moment Thorin was on his feet, his eyes were locked on to Bilbo and I and an uneasy feeling spread itself over me.

"You!" Panted Thorin. The smile dropped from my face. And Gandalf turned to stare grumpily down at the Dwarf.

"What were you two doing?" He panted angrily. Bilbo and I glanced at each other, unsure of what to say. "You nearly got yourselves killed!" Thorin continued, his face furrowing. The other Dwarves were staring uncomfortably over at their leader, unsure of what to say or do either.

Thorin began to stalk forwards, his eyes flitting between the two of us, as if unsure of who to scold first.

"Did I not say that you would be a burden?" Thorin asked, apparently settling to scold us both. "That neither of you would survive in the wild?" Thorin continued to inch close.

I felt my face drop, my eyes fix on the floor in dejected sadness.

Then singling out Bilbo added "That you had no place amongst us?" he finished pacing, only a short distance from Bilbo and I.

I waited for a final dismissal, for an order to send us home or something similar. What happened was far stranger.

"I have never been so wrong." Thorin panted, stepping up and throwing his arms around the two of us. I froze in shock. "In all my life." I felt my jaw drop, the Dwarves around us began to cheer and a strangled laugh escaped my lips.

Thorin Oakensheild was hugging me. Never before had I been so astonished.

I felt Thorin laughing over my shoulder before stepping back and looking kindly at the two of us.

"I am sorry." He said looking me in the eye, before turning to Bilbo. "I am sorry I doubted you."

"No, I-I would have doubted me too." Bilbo muttered, still a little shocked. "I'm not a hero, or a warrior, neither of us are. I'm not even a burglar." Bilbo added, gaining a chuckled from the company. And a warm smile from Thorin.

I found myself still too shocked for words. Not only an apology, but a hug as well? This was a most peculiar day.

That was when I noticed Thorin staring off behind Bilbo's head. I whirled.

"Is that... what I think it is?" I muttered standing and staring out at the scene before me. Thorin took a few steps forwards, a hopeful smile spreading on his face. I followed Thorin as he stepped out to the edge of the cliff, the others soon following behind, smiles or looks of awe colouring their features.

There, far in the distance, its peak just visible though the clouds, sat the solitary peak we were looking for.

"Erebor." Gandalf said, stepping up beside Thorin.

"The lonely mountain." I whispered.

"The last of the great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle-Earth." Gandalf continued.

"Our home." Thorin finished warmly.

Birdsong, sparked our interest close by. The Dwarves looking up for the source.

"A raven!" Oin muttered, as our eyes found the small bird. "The birds are returning to the mountain!"

"That my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf corrected.

"Well we shall take it as a sign." Thorin said. "A good omen." He looked down at Bilbo and I, smiling warmly at us.

"You're right," Bilbo said our gaze returning to the mountain. "I do believe the worst is behind us."

THE END.

**Oh Bilbo, always the optimist :') anyways, that's all for now folks. Please comment and share your thoughts if you've enjoyed this journey and look forwards, to be joining me in the next one. **

**On a completely different note, anyone watched the new Star Wars? Holy mother of dragons that was good! Although certain scenes have scarred me for life...I still need a few days to mourn.**


End file.
